The Continued Adventures of Alyssa and the rest of the Avengers
by Katherine Michaela
Summary: It really is funny you know. How a family can be defined. Alyssa's family just happens to be the Avengers. Follow Alyssa and the Avengers through the crazy of everyday. Sequel to The Adventures of Alyssa Williams…err…Stark.
1. Chapter 1

The continued adventures of Alyssa and the rest of the Avengers

1 Holly Jolly Christmas

**HELLO readers new and old! If you came from the FIRST story with Alyssa (The Adventures of Alyssa Williams…err… Stark) Then continue on! If you are new I tried to make this new reader friendly. I think I did okay, but you may want to look at the first one before hand. I will be bringing things up from the last story. (they are connected for obvious reasons)****  
**

**This one is a lot more fun. I compare this story to a sitcom. Each chapter has it's own story but they are all connected to one another. And any character is fair game. Many ****arches for many characters!**

**Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

It really is funny you know. How a family can be defined. When I was growing up, a family was just my parents and I. Considering I was adopted I was told that a family is not just your blood relatives, it's the people who will love you and stand by you no matter what. Looking around today on Christmas day, I could not help but thank my parents for teaching me that. They couldn't have been more correct.

Now my family consists of my biological father, his CEO girlfriend, my toddler sister, an ex-Russian assassin, an ex-sniper 'brother' that uses a primitive weapon, a physicist with some serious anger management issues, a Norse god, a formerly brainwashed ex-Hydra assassin with a metal arm and a WWII super-soldier husband.

Well… that escalated quickly.

If you are just tuning in now you are probably super confused. I do not in any way blame you. I am still trying to process it all myself.

It also gets difficult because I have changed my last name twice in the last three years. I ran into people I knew BEFORE all this and I have to remember my last name wasn't always Rogers. And it wasn't always Stark either…

Words of wisdom: do not change your name more than once in a period less than five years. It complicates everything. Especially legal things.

All those damn forms for that sort of thing. Makes me shudder.

"What are you thinking so hard about Alyssa?" Steve Rogers AKA Captain America or as I know him as 'Guy I married out of force but later fell in love with' asked me. We were helping Pepper clean up my little sister Lilyana Stark's Christmas present opening mess.

She was a Stark so naturally making a mess and opening presents were some of her favorite pass times as a one-year-old girl.

"Nothing." I shrug. He doesn't need to know I explain and narrate things in my head.

"Issa play pwease." Lily said tugging on my jeans. I could never say no to my little sister. I pick her up into my arms and she directs me to the new toy she wants to play with. Lily, being basically a more Pepper like version of Tony, picked baby Lego. Who knew they had Lego for babies?

And before we could build anything with the baby Lego, Lily had us organize the pieces. That's clearly the Pepper in her. Tony and me built a Lego Death Star once before Lily was born. Both of us refused to organize the pieces. Pepper says it is because both of us like madness and chaos. She could very well be true.

If you really wanted to know why Tony Stark and me were building a Lego Death Star, it is because after the booster carts and us still not having added any safety precautions Pepper made our 'Starks Only' Father-Daughter time have to be things from a pre-approved list of activities and monitored by JARVIS.

Pepper freaked when we told her we were building a Death Star. Then when she realized it was Lego she was fine with it.

She doesn't have to know we rigged parts of it to unlock and pretend to explode with a push of a button.

I watched Lily pick out the Lego pieces and put them in piles. Lily was sitting in my lap on the floor. Steve was still cleaning up the presents. Tony was off setting up one of the many larger play sets for Lily. Pepper was in the kitchen getting food ready for us all. Natasha was getting drinks and drinking herself. Bruce had jumped in to help Steve after I ditched him in clean up. Thor was getting lessons on the holiday from Jane and Clint was playing with a toy helicopter I built him.

All seemed like a typical Christmas family get together.

But if I have learned anything in the last few years 'typical' does not apply. EVER.

"Clint… get that helicopter away from me." I heard Natasha say ever so calmly and ever so deadly.

"But look what it has Nat!"

"I see the mistletoe Barton. Get the helicopter away from me before I shoot at it."

"But come on!"

"Yeah Tasha, give the guy some love!" Tony called out.

"Call me Tasha again Stark. I dare you."

"Tasha." Tony said smiling. He obviously got into the eggnog early.

Natasha went and scared Tony. Clint chased after her with the helicopter. Pepper and Steve asked for peace, Steve was the one to go play referee. Bruce and me shared a look. Bruce kept cleaning as he sighed. I picked up Lily and headed after them.

"Come on Lily, lets go watched dad get his butt kicked by Natasha."

* * *

It was now later in the night and everyone was having a nice time. Lily had passed out a few minutes ago due to refusing a nap not wanting to miss anything and then staying up a little later than normal. Tony had just left the room to tuck her into bed.

I had been talking science with Bruce and Jane for a few minutes but as the physicist and the astrophysicist started talking about other things I being the engineer and taking after Tony in everything I decided to leave them.

So I went to see Steve, who I had not talked to in a while.

"Having fun?" I ask. Both Steve and me are not really party people but we knew and liked everyone here so it was not so bad.

"Yeah. Its nice to have Bucky here again." Steve says as he points to Bucky. Bucky was over talking with Thor.

"James. Remember, he doesn't like Bucky anymore."

"I can't stop calling him that in my head. Habit."

"I know. As long as you don't call him it to his face I guess I can't blame you."

"Hey Natasha do you think Stelyssa knows they are standing under mistletoe?" Clint calls out across the room.

"STOP CALLING US THAT!" I yell. Clint and couple names… he has them for everyone.

"Stop calling us Clintasha and I will get him to stop calling you two Stelyssa." Natasha bargains.

"Clint's right Alyssa. Look up." Steve directs my head upwards with a gentle tap under my chin. I look up and there is indeed mistletoe.

"You know the rules Steve, better kiss your girl." Bucky called out.

"Our friends are nuts." I roll my eyes.

"Rules are rules." Steve shrugged as he leaned down to kiss me. Clint and Bucky high-fived each other, Thor cheered and Jane encouraged us.

Then Tony came into the room.

"What are you guys so happy abo… NO. STOP IT. SPANGLES STEP AWAY FROM ALYSSA!" Tony called out furiously. "That's disgusting!"

"Killjoy…" I mumble when Steve and me break apart. "Fine dad, I'll stop kissing my husband…" I continue to provoke Tony.

"Don't remind me of that Alyssa. Not cool. Just… no." Tony said as he took a large sip of eggnog. Eggnog I am pretty sure was mostly alcohol.

"If we actually were to get married and have a wedding, he is going to have real problems isn't he?" Steve whispered to me.

"He would be drunk the whole time. That's my bet." I laugh.

"Stop whispering to each other! Just gah!" Tony said as he walked up to me and pulled me away.

"Uncalled for dad." I cross my arms as Tony leads me to the other side of the room. He turned me so I faced a corner and told me to stay.

"Ha! Alyssa is getting a time out!" Clint said childishly.

"Shut it featherbrain!" I yell.

"Tony, she isn't four. She did nothing wrong." Pepper reminded Tony.

"I saw a lot of things wrong!"

"Only to you Stark." Natasha says as she probably rolls her eyes. Not that I can see that.

"Can I turn around?" I ask.

"Nope. Not until you learn to stop kissing boys."

"I'm twenty four and married! I'm not going to learn that!" I point out.

"Then you are staying in that corner forever."

Then I make a bunch of frustrated noises to make my point.

"Don't worry Aly. I'll break you out of prison." Steve assures me.

"You don't get to go near her Capsicle!" Tony warned.

"Tony stop being… you for a second. It's Christmas. Turn around Alyssa." Pepper overruled.

"Thanks mom!" I smile as I turn around. And just to spite Tony I go and hug Steve. Tony groans.

"Pepper!" Tony whines.

"Get used to it Stark. The same thing will inevitably happen with Lily." Natasha reminds him.

Tony's face paled. "Not if I can help it. No human contact outside family for Lily."

"Not happening. Giving Lily a normal life." Pepper went on.

"Mom… hate to break it to you but look around. Lily's life is already the complete opposite of normal." I pointed out.

"Exactly! We need to keep her protected from everything." Tony nodded.

"From real threats. Not people!"

"People can be threats…" Clint added.

"Says the guy dating an former assassin." Bruce joined in.

"Key word, _former._" Natasha pointed out.

"Plus Lily is obviously a genius like me and Alyssa. She will probably be like us and graduate university early too." Tony said.

"And that is fine but you can't get rid of human contact with the outside world."

"I can try."

"No you can't."

"So this is what happens when people have kids…" Bucky sighed.

"I guess so." I shrugged.

"And since we are on that topic and Christmas is the perfect time for awkward conversations… when are you two…" Bucky started. Clint was walking by but stopped to watch when he heard the question.

"Not having this conversation James!" I go wide-eyed.

"Yeah! Not for a long while!" Steve struggled to say.

"Oh c'mon! I was hoping to be Cool Uncle Clint!" Clint mock-pouted. "And I bet Tony would just love to be a grandparent!"

"Why are you talking about bird boy?" Tony asked at hearing his name. I could tell by the look in Clint's eye that whatever came out of his mouth Steve or me would have to go running.

"Just Alyssa having LOTS of little Rogers babies!" Clint smirked. Clint ran away and hopped into an air vent.

"GET BACK HERE LEGOLAS!" Tony chased after him. Tony could not get into the air vent but after that his target switched. To Steve of course.

Good thing Steve is a very fast runner. Everyone stopped to watch the chase unfold.

"Fa la la, la la la, la la la." I sing the one line from 'Deck the Halls' dryly.

Yes, my family may not be _entirely_ be blood relatives. Most of them are not. Okay, only Tony and Lily are. This is my crazy messed up family. I wouldn't change it for the world.

Who would provide me entertainment otherwise?


	2. Chapter 2 Remember that time?

2 Remember that time?

**Wow you guys! That was****… kind of crazy. I feel like you deserve this next chapter. Because the response was crazy amazing. Lots of favorites and follows! Thank you all so much for your loyalty to these charaters and this story! So many names below I remember from the LAST story! Very cool!**

**Thanks for the Favorites and follows (brace yourself, long list here): Ledrap, JustAlliHere, kfullerton21, Demigod-GallagherGirl, TheFallenNightAngel, Random007, Karjalainen, Harryandginnylover28, ClaireCatherine, PreachingPeacheslaurizzle, Turpitde, sarah-bellona-hiddlestoner, Princess of Paris, AgentAW, Blue Boxes and Vampire Fangs, Lizzygirl2121, yoohooha, thatcrazyginger, CausticCottonballs, dearyourname12, Hufflepufftardis, morethanapieceintheregames, Sapphire Roz, earthlover8815, Shens327, RealLifeGemini, oogie0811, sailor-starlight101, heartdraconis19361, Skylar97,KirikaAndo, vmarslovahhh18, girlsguidetoengland, madimoo1328, Mad Scientist 007, RedEyedSurprise and SuperWhoPotterAvenge-X! (I think I got everyone…)**

**And Thanks for the reviews: Demigod-GallagherGirl (Thanks First Reviewer!), Karjalainen(Thanks! I'm happy you do!), Princess of Paris (I'm excited for this story too! As for Loki… I have plans. Your patience will be rewarded. It's already written.), Absent minds (Lily meeting Fury? That can be arranged…), person D (Almost every Chapter! That is commitment! Thanks! I like Tony in overprotective dad mode too! It's fun to write!), CausticCottonballs (Clint and Bucky are the resident troublemakers…), mmwaveprincess (A Stelyssa baby? hmm… that's an interesting thought… *smirks as that may or may not be already written*), Sapphire Roz (Why thank you!), RealLifeGemini (Good! Smiles are good.), Guest (You think thats bonkers? You know where I draw my inspiration from? My family…), and SuperWhoPotterAvenge-X (You read the other one in a little over 2 days? Awesome! Thats a serious amount of chapters there. As for mischief and Clint… that's a give in.)**

**So keep the love going here! If there is anything you want to see in this story leave a review! I will try to make it happen.**

* * *

"Wait… what happened?" I asked as I looked to Steve.

"Natasha did what now?" Clint looked at Natasha curiously.

"This just got awkward." Bucky mumbled into his drink.

"It was awkward to begin with." Steve said.

"It wasn't terrible, you obviously improved." Natasha smirked.

"Not the point Natasha." Steve groaned.

This may not make any sense. I think this might make more sense if we go back a few hours.

Back to when this conversation started.

Steve, Clint, Bucky, Natasha and me were all hanging out on New Years Eve. Tony and Pepper had their own thing, Thor and Jane were doing their own thing as well and Bruce didn't want to do anything so he offered to babysit Lily.

The group of us was hanging out on the roof of the apartment building Clint and Natasha lived in. It has a much nicer view of the city.

"Hey look Nat! A squirrel!" Clint pointed out to the creature.

"Shut up Clint." Natasha rolls her eyes. Clint stifles a laugh.

"What's with the squirrel?" I ask curiously.

"There was this one time on a mission, one you could probably look up online now… anyway we had to falsify the reports." Natasha shrugged it off.

"Nat got distracted by a squirrel." Clint filled in.

"Not what happened. A squirrel that was way too used to humans decided I needed to feed him."

"It sat on your head Nat!"

"You then shot at me!"

"It was by accident. I was trying to help! I tried to get a Net arrow!"

"Instead you fired an smoke arrow!"

"They were right beside each other and it was dark!"

"What happened to the squirrel?" Steve asked.

"Ran away. Good thing too. If it stayed around Nat probably would have killed it." Clint smiled.

"Instead I opted for injuring you."

"What happened to you? Bucky asked.

"Clint received a nasty black eye." Natasha answered. Now that Bucky was a lot more stable with his memories, Natasha actually got along with him really well.

"Yikes. So what you write in the reports?" Steve asked.

"We got into a fist fight with our target. No one needs to know the squirrel incident." Clint answered.

"Well now we know." I remind them.

"True, but we got into a fair amount of trouble when we had to do missions." Clint pointed out.

"That's a good point." I shrug.

"Like what?" Steve asked.

"Has Alyssa ever told you about the time she had to go undercover?" Clint asked.

"No. What happened?" Steve looked at me.

"Not my brightest moment… it was around the time I first started to work in DC. Before I started working with you. It… was…"

"Hilarious." Clint smirked.

"Humiliating."

"What did you have to do?" Bucky asked.

"I… okay… there was this car repair shop that was also secretly selling alien weapons. They needed someone who new how to fix cars and was distracting enough to the bosses that Clint could go and retrieve the weapons and stop the deal. I was the distractor who could fix cars."

"Sounds normal… wait no… how were you distracting them… Alyssa did you have to…?" Natasha said connecting the dots.

"Yes." I groan.

"What happened?" Bucky asked curiously.

"What did you have to do?" Steve looked like he did and did not want to know at the same time.

"Cap, are you familiar with the idea of a hot girl that knows cars being very um… distracting to males?" I ask carefully.

"She had to look hot and flirt with EVERYBODY!" Clint said laughing.

Both Steve and Bucky's heads popped up

"Oh… that must have been fun…" Natasha said smirking knowing how it felt. It was the exact opposite of fun.

"You were doing what now?" Steve looked at me.

"Is there a photograph of this? Video?" Bucky asked.

"I might have a photo actually." Clint shrugs as he starts to look at his phone.

"NO Barton! Don't you dare!" I stare at the archer.

"What do you know, I have evidence!" Barton cheered.

"No you don't!" I grab Barton's phone and quickly delete the evidence. "HA!"

"NO! Alyssa!" Barton whined.

"What did you look like?" Steve asked curiously.

"Not quite extreme as Halloween but pretty bad. Very impractical for working on cars." I remember.

"But it got the job done. While all those guys were ogling your butt I found all the weapons and brought the dealers into SHIELD."

"They were looking at your butt? And you were okay with that?" Steve looked at me.

"It was not ideal, but very effective. And whom are we kidding? Those pigs were looking at more than just my ass." I rolled my eyes.

"So Steve, your girlfriend was being objectified by other men. How does that make you feel?" Bucky asked holding in a laugh.

"He shouldn't feel anything. We were not together then. I was hardly even working with him. We were just acquaintances." I point out.

"Don't like the idea of it." Steve ignored me.

"I didn't like it either Steve. Not one bit." I shake my head. "May we change the subject?" I ask hopefully.

"How about we test James memory? Any stories you remember of Steve?" Natasha asked.

"I remember… this time during the war in between missions Steve pranked me." Bucky recalls.

"Really? And it was successful?" Clint asked skeptically.

"Completely. Steve used his art skills to good use." Bucky continued.

"What did you do?" I asked Steve.

"I am trying to figure out which one he's talking about." Steve looked to his friend.

"The time you used toilet paper and a pencil to make a fake spider. Steve made this huge tarantula and placed it in my cot at the army base." Bucky remembered pretty well.

Steve stifled a laugh. "I remember that. Your screams almost woke the whole base."

"Steve! That's a good one!" Natasha commented.

"How long did it take you to make the spider?" I ask curiously.

"About four days. Had to be careful and wait for the toilet paper to dry." Steve thinks back.

"You were so proud of that prank." Bucky groaned. "I on the other hand was not a fan."

"Had to lighten up the mood." Steve shrugged.

"You were so proud of that spider you kissed it like it was a prized trophy you won." Bucky picked on Steve.

"You mean I'm not the first spider you kissed?" Natasha looked at Steve.

"Wait… what happened?" I asked as I looked to Steve.

"Natasha did what now?" Clint looked at Natasha curiously.

"This just got awkward." Bucky mumbled into his drink.

"It was awkward to begin with." Steve said.

"It wasn't terrible, you obviously improved." Natasha smirked.

"Not the point Natasha." Steve groaned.

"When did this happen?" Clint asked with a look of shock that mirrored my own.

"It was in DC with the helicarriers. Steve was a fugitive and I was helping him hide. Hydra was after us so to help hide we pretended to be a couple." Natasha explained.

"How did that lead to kissing?" I asked.

"It was only once and it was all Natasha. I did not want to take part." Steve tried to save his ass.

"We were on an escalator and one of Hydra's guys was going the other direction. So I kissed him to make people awkward and look away from us." Natasha shrugged.

"Okay then that is… I don't know how I feel about this… Alyssa? Thoughts?" Clint looked to me.

"Steve, I never thought I'd see the day that you of all people would kiss someone while dating someone else." I shook my head.

"It was not me! I didn't want to!" Steve defended.

"Sure it wasn't…" Bucky smirked.

"Did you want to kiss my girlfriend Cap?" Clint looked at Steve. Anyone who didn't know Clint extremely well would think that Clint was mad but Natasha and me knew much better. Clint was kidding around.

"NO. I didn't want to kiss Natasha!"

"What? I'm not pretty enough Cap?" Natasha faked disappointment. Everyone loves to make Steve awkward.

"You are very pretty Natasha. I'm not interested and you know that. I was dating Alyssa then just like now."

"We were married Steve. Natasha is the one who kissed a married man." I smirked.

"Wouldn't be the first time Alyssa." Natasha smirked. "Oh the good old days of spying and being sneaky."

"Ah, yes the time you spied and scared people. Oh wait, you still do." Clint looked at her.

"Something's never change." Natasha replied.

"Hey guys, its thirty seconds until the New Year!" Clint pointed out excitedly.

"Um… isn't it a little early to be counting down?" Bucky asked.

"Its to give you all enough warning. And now it is twenty seconds." Clint shrugged.

"What do we need warning for?" Steve asked.

"The countdown and new years kiss. Duh." Clint said as if it was obvious.

"Oh great… I'm the fifth wheel." Bucky pointed out.

"And now ten…" Natasha started. We all counted down and watched the clock. Right after one we all shouted 'Happy New Year.' Clint then kissed Natasha, Steve kissed me and lone Bucky kissed his beer bottle.

"Much better than kissing Natasha." Steve whispered to me.

And even though she would never admit to it if I confronted her, I did hear Natasha whisper to Clint. "Much better than kissing Steve."

* * *

**Next Chapter: What happens when Steve and Alyssa make a bet with one another? And why is a past halloween costume involved? (involves chapter 74 from the last story. Hint right there.)**


	3. Chapter 3 The Bet

3 The Bet

**Hi again! Everyone ready for this next chapter? I dont know why but it feels shorter than the first two****… it really isnt though.**

**Thanks for the favourites and follows: FireDraken, RocketKat123, forevermine45321, Saska Valerie, stoxy99, Princess-Rose-Ozera, artemisdarkmoon, RiderOfRevenge13149, JARN, DaughterOfTheAllfather, ladybird66, x1LovelyRocket1x, thatcrazyginger, dragonbird23, and !**

**Thanks for the reviews: Sapphire Roz (I really couldnt ignore what happened in the movie. Glad you liked it!), SuperWhoPotterAvenge-X (That is all I need.), Karjalainen (I love teasing Steve. its fun. I also quite like Clintasha as well.), heartdraconis19361 (Thanks for laughing! As for Bucky… funny you should mention that.), Guest (I surrvive with Pepper like patience and being thankful I do not live with all of them.), Demigod-GallagherGirl (Bucky is the funny fifth wheel!), RealLifeGemini (Here you go!), Princess of Paris (I hope you enjoy this then.), person D (I shall keep up the awesome to the best of my abilities.), and kfullerton21 (Tony and Alyssa drunk… That can happen. It will happen.)**

**Now on with the show, I will post again sometime this week. I hope.**

* * *

On a Thursday afternoon, Steve came by the lab to check up on his favorite engineer. Alyssa knew he was coming around near her lunch break and had said that so when he arrived Happy would let Steve in. She really didn't want to have a super soldier lost at Stark Industries.

Now, they were walking along the streets together chatting and eating ice cream.

"How's everything going?" he asked.

"Good. We have done a lot. I really would like these new mini arc reactors to start working though."

"That's not what I meant Aly." He smiled; it was just like her to go straight to the current project. "I meant with you. How are you doing?"

"Then, fine. I just wish we had more working."

"You are talking about the arcs again. I think you may need a break. Relax a little."

"I am relaxed."

"No your not. This Saturday you are going to do something fun. And not think about work."

"How you going to insure that? You can't go into my brain."

"No, I am just going to be really distracting." He finalized.

"Really? You? Steve Rogers? Distracting? The man who absolutely hates getting in other peoples way, Mr. nicest-guy-in-the-world is going to be distracting no matter what I do?"

"Yes I am. Why?" he looked at her. "Don't think I can do it?" he stopped in front of Alyssa and looked at her questioningly.

"I don't think you can do it. I think the moment I ask you to be quiet or anything you will stop. It won't last long."

"Is this a challenge?" he raised his brow.

"For you? Maybe." Alyssa said as she brushed passed him and started to walk away.

"I bet you I can. I bet you that all Saturday I will be very distracting towards you." He challenged her.

"What's the stakes?" she said becoming interested. It wasn't like Steve to bet on anything.

"If I win…" he started taking his time to think of a punishment. "On Sunday you have to go to Avengers Tower 2.0 in that Captain America costume that Bobbi or Natasha probably still has, for a whole day. And you _know_ what types of things Tony is going to say." He said smiling, thinking that it was a fitting punishment and he was very proud he thought of that.

"What makes you think I gave that costume back to Natasha and Bobbi?" Alyssa tilted her head to one side and smiled. Hiding her surprise in what he had asked of her. This was not like Steve at all to make bets with her.

Steve just looked at her. "Why would you still have it? Foreshadowing your loss?" he was surprised by what was going on, where had he found this confidence he had no idea.

"Fine. I'll take that bet. But if you lose… you have to do everything I say for all of Sunday. Everything." Alyssa said making the last part sound malicious.

"Deal." He said. He was going to win this.

* * *

On Saturday morning Alyssa woke up and could hear very loud noises coming from the kitchen. At first she wondered what Steve could be doing then she remembered the bet.

She went out into the living room still in her pajamas and could see Steve doing god knows what. She just looked at him and then continued her way to the couch and peacefully started to read her book. It wasn't very long until Steve made sure she knew of his appearance.

"Alyssa." He whispered into her ear.

"What Steve?" she said whispering back.

"I am going to annoy you all day." he told her.

"No you aren't." she said going back to her book.

"Oh, really?" he looked at her, which she ignored.

"WHAT IF I TALKED IN THIS THING ALL DAY?" he said really loudly. Sure enough he was talking in to a loudspeaker.

"Where did you get that?" she asked him.

"Clint. I told him about our bet so he gave it to me."

"Well, not only is Clint dead, you are going to stop talking in it." She said looking away from her book.

"NO I'M NOT." He smiled. "AND IF YOU THINK THAT WAS GOING TO GET ME TO STOP, YOU'RE WRONG."

"Oh really?" She said standing up and walking towards him. "Because, I would really appreciate it if you didn't talk into the bullhorn." She smiled sweetly.

And for a second, Steve almost gave in. Her smiling and asking nicely almost had him. Almost.

"NICE TRY ALY. YOU ACTING NICE ISN'T GOING TO GET TO ME TODAY." He said into the loudspeaker again.

"Well, I wasn't planning on being nice." She informed him. The two were standing really close together and he stopped paying attention to the world around him once they made eye contact.

"Can I see that for a second?" she said briefly eyeing the loudspeaker. Steve didn't seem to think that it was probably a bad idea. So he passed it to Alyssa.

And Alyssa took out the batteries.

"There you go." She said smiling as she handed it back to him then turned and headed to where she was sitting on the couch.

He was about to use it again and realized what she had done. "You didn't…" he groaned.

"Come and get the batteries Cap." She turned to face him as she walked. She held the batteries in her hand. She turned quickly and sat into her seat before he could get her.

He was quick thought and soon was towering over her. "Where are the batteries?" he interrogated.

She shrugged her shoulders but her eyes looked down. Steve followed her gaze until he realized where she was looking. Cause when he saw where she was looking just happened to be…

"You put then down you're shirt didn't you?" he accused.

"Why don't you go look?" Alyssa challenged.

"You know I won't do that."

"Well, if that's where the batteries to your precious loudspeaker are…" she started and looked away.

He cursed her for the moment. He stood up and threw the loudspeaker on the couch. "This isn't over missy."

"I'm sure its not. Anyway, I'm going to go get dressed." She said standing up and headed to her room.

Once he saw the door close he sat where she was once sitting and groaned internally. Wondering what had happened to him because for a brief millisecond he considered looking for the batteries.

* * *

It was eleven o'clock and Steve was finding it harder to resist. Alyssa hadn't shown to be the slightest annoyed and she kept asking him to stop doing whatever it was he was doing really nicely.

So he found ways to annoy her at the grocery store.

He kept asking her what everything was. Which wasn't terrible, he was actually learning about things he wasn't familiar with. But he was also putting a lot of random things into the cart and then taking the things they needed out.

He was basically acting like a hyper four-year-old child with a hint of Tony Stark.

He even suggested cart racing.

Just when Steve was about to give her a speech about how grocery stores had changed as a way to get Oreo's Alyssa had decided to end the bet and stop him.

So she turned around and she was going to hit him but instead she put her arms on his shoulders and when he was mid sentence she forced him closer to her and she kissed him.

The action really surprised him and he really didn't know what to say. Alyssa and him tried to not have any real public displays of affection. But he was enjoying the action so he just let her continue and after the initial shock passed he started to kiss her back.

Then suddenly Alyssa pulled away and looked at him. "Now can you please stop trying to make this shopping trip hours longer than it should?" she asked after she caught her breath.

All Steve could do was blush and nod at her. She smiled at him and then said thank you to him. As she started to walk away she turned to him and mouthed the words 'I won' to him.

"Hey! That's cheating." He said catching up to her.

"No its not. We didn't have a rule saying otherwise." Alyssa told him.

"I can't believe it." He said. Not only did he lose, she… distracted him. Steve then realized he really shouldn't be that surprised by her methods.

"Sorry Steve but it looks like I'm the boss of you all of tomorrow." She shrugged. "Oh, winning feels great." She gloated.

* * *

As I was eating the next morning I looked over to Steve reading a newspaper. "Hey Steve, you remember where I was sitting on the couch yesterday?"

"Yes. Why?" he looked to me and then the spot on the couch.

"Lift the cushion." I instructed.

Steve gave me a weird look but followed the order. Under the seat cushion were batteries. The batteries from the loudspeaker. He took them into his hand and looked from them then to me. I was still innocently eating my omelet and not even looking at him. "You told me they were in your shirt." He reminded me.

"I didn't say anything. I just looked down my shirt. You thought up the rest." I smirked.

"Then why did you lead me to believe that?"

"Because if I told you where they actually were you would have just lifted me up and found them and you would have been able to use the loudspeaker. Plus that was much more fun."

He walked up to me and looked down and it was like I could read his mind.

"You troublemaker." He rolled his eyes at me.

"I honestly was kind of hoping you'd search for the batteries. That could have been fun."

"I almost did." Steve admitted in a quieter tone.

"Well, you could always make sure I'm not hiding anything on me now." I suggest smirking. Steve just rolls his eyes at me.

"Nice try Alyssa."

"Don't worry Steve. I'm the boss today remember? If I really wanted that I could just order you back to bed." I point out to him.

"Good point."

"I figured I'd save that for later."

"Why does that not surprise me?"

"Because you have known me for a long time? I'm your girlfriend? I am a Stark? You call me a troublemaker on a daily basis?" I rattle of the top of my head.

"Right, that's it." Steve rolled his eyes.

"Now as for the rest of the day… how about you clean the house and I go shopping with Natasha and Pepper. Yes, that sounds like a good plan."

"You never make me clean the house alone!" Steve pouted.

"But it needs to be done and cleaning isn't fun. Plus I could still make you go shopping with me. Considering I plan on buying clothes, shoes and things we don't need I figure you would rather fight aliens than go with me."

"Good point, I'll start cleaning."

* * *

**Next Chapter: What does Bucky Barnes do with his time? **


	4. Chapter 4 Bucky Barnes

4 Bucky Barnes

**I know I said I would post later in the week but oh well. I got called into work on a day I'm not supposed to work and this is my way of dealing with that. Oh the life of resturaunt work****…**

**Thanks for the favorites and follows: , patty cake rocks, Kassie Curtis, and Alysiana!**

**Thanks for the reviews: Demigod-GallagherGirl (She really is.), Shens327 (Probably in the future.), patty cake rocks (Thank you!), Princess of Paris (On SHIELD: yes. On Katniss vs Hawkeye: Can you really beat the world's GREATEST marksman? no, no you cannot. Hawkeye.), Karjalainen (Thanks!), Sapphire Roz (Those are good guesses! They seem likely.), stoxy99 (Sometimes? Probably all the time.), Guest (Bucky should find someone to love? Never thought of that****…), and Alysiana (Why thank YOU! Hope you did well on your test.)**

**Now, we continue.**

* * *

James Buchanan Barnes was an old guy in a brand new century and he was having difficulties. Difficulties he refused to admit to.

It was not the technology that was troubling him. No. It was not the fact he was brainwashed for years and was still piecing together his brain. Okay… it was a little bit of that. The biggest difficulty James 'Bucky' Barnes was having was with the _people._

And it was times like these –as much as James hated to admit it- he was envious of Steve. Steve woke up, found a team, adjusted, got a girl and was a generally happy guy. Bucky had a few more things on that list of 'how to adjust to the twenty-first century.'

Getting un-brainwashed. Check.

Recovering from brainwashing. In progress.

Coming to terms with being an assassin who 'shaped the century.' Also in progress.

James had a _long_ way to go. The people were not helping.

Everyone acted so different. He thought he should be used to it by now. James had been awakened on and off when he was a Hydra assassin. Having remembered things, there was a difference.

People looked at their cell phones non-stop. People only seemed to care for themselves at the best of times. James had seen many things and people just generally being rude to one another was common. Steve had said most people are not like that. James was just unlucky.

_Unlucky…_ that is one way to describe James life. Unlucky Bucky.

Now, it was a new year. And maybe just maybe, James had a list of resolutions. He did this privately as if Natasha, Clint or Alyssa found out they would never let him live it down.

So in a notebook, James had lists. Like Steve, he had a list of things to catch up on. And then a list of resolutions.

Fix memories. _Hopefully._

1. Get over being an assassin. _Yeah right._

2. Stop watching so much Netflix. _Damn Alyssa._

3. Get out of the apartment more. _Remember fresh air Barnes?_

4. Get a girlfriend? _Ha. Yeah that's unlikely._

So here James was wandering a Wal-Mart. This was him trying to get out more. He needed more frozen waffles.

James wandered the isles aimlessly. All he needed was frozen waffles. But it couldn't hurt to find real food.

He settled for the waffles, a bag of something called Doritos, two apples and a carton of orange juice.

At least he knew the apples and orange juice were healthy.

He then went to the check out line to pay for his things. He then got the check out. James didn't think much to look up, but he was glad he did. The girl at the register smiled at them. Actually smiled a genuine smile at him. Her dark blonde hair tied high on her head and grey eyes. She was very attractive.

"Nine thirty-two." She informed him.

James passed a ten-dollar bill to the woman. She passed him his change and he took his things and left.

* * *

The next day James found himself in the grocery store again. He used the last of the laundry detergent.

And once again, at the register was the same girl as yesterday. Same bright smile.

This time James smiled back.

* * *

This started to happen weekly. Every week, James would come in needing _something_. Every week the girl would be at the check out.

And at some point along the way, they started to converse. Eventually, seeing as this was becoming sort of a ritual, she asked his name.

"James." He smiled.

"Valerie." She smiled sweetly.

"I know. It says on the tag." James pointed to the nametag on the vest.

"Its nice to see you James." Valerie said.

"You too Valerie." James replied. He went on his way.

Soon enough, their short conversations got longer and friendlier. Soon James was finding excuses to go to the damn Wal-Mart just to see Valerie.

Soon Valerie was hearing stories of James friends and the craziness that always followed in their wake. And James learned more about Valerie.

* * *

"James, I need you to pick up some duct tape, an Nerf gun, scented candles, a light saber and baby Tylenol." Alyssa asked in a rush over the phone.

"…Why?" James asked curiously.

"I think it's best if I leave it to the imagination." Alyssa decided.

"The imagination makes it sound really bad."

"Trust me. Its worse." Alyssa deadpanned. James decided not to question his best friend's very strange wife.

"Alright… where am I going?"

"The mansion."

"Of course."

"Oh by the way if you have handcuffs, bring them." Alyssa said quickly.

"What?"

"Just… okay? Trust me."

"Um… alright. I'm on my way." James shook his head.

So James went to Wal-Mart. Only place he could get all that was requested. Strange woman.

"What could you possibly be doing with all this stuff James?" Valerie asked.

"Its for a friend. I have no clue what is happening." James replied.

"Which friend?"

"Alyssa."

"Your friends wife?"

"Yeah. She… I have no clue. I mean I am assuming the baby Tylenol is for her younger sister Lily. The rest I don't have the slightest idea."

"How old is her sister?"

"About a year and a half."

"Awe. About the same as my little one."

"You have a kid?" James asked surprised. Valerie seemed not that much older than Alyssa.

"A son. Nathan." Valerie said.

"I didn't know you were married."

"Oh, I'm not. Thank goodness. Nathan was a happy accident."

"That's cool... I like kids. Lily is a cute one."

"Well they are adorable but a lot of work. Good luck with your friend."

* * *

The next time, Clint was with James.

"How is it that one person can eat so many frozen waffles? You have an addiction." Clint noted on the amount of frozen waffles Bucky seemed to need.

"I need to consume more food than average."

"Good thing Thor isn't on Tony's budget like you and Steve are. He'd go broke."

"I thought Steve still got back pay?"

"He does. But he is with Alyssa and Alyssa uses Tony's money. Even though she makes a shit load on her own."

"Really? I didn't think Alyssa made that much."

"She works for Stark Industries. Private sector. I make more money doing what I do for Stark than I think I ever made working for SHIELD." Clint shook his head. It made James wonder what exactly Clint did for Stark.

Then it was time for him to pay. James picks the line Valerie was working at.

"James, the other line is at least one person shorter." Clint pointed out.

"What's wrong with this one?" James asked as Valerie made eye contact and waved.

"OH! It's the girl! She's cute. Not really my type but cute. Good for you James! Getting out there! Are you going to ask her out?"

"What? No. She is just Valerie from the check out."

"Or Valerie the girl you 'check out.'" Clint winked suggestively.

"Were you born with a dirty mind or did you acquire it later?"

"Jury's out. You obviously like her. She obviously likes you back. I mean come on! Who is on a first name basis with the check out girl from a Wal-Mart?"

"Friendly people?"

"Weirdo's with a crush on the CHECK OUT GIRL!" Clint ignored James. Clint said it a little too loud and most of the line heard his out burst.

"Shut up before I go all Winter Soldier on your ass." James snarled quietly.

"Sorry dude. But seriously, ask this chick out!"

"I'm not asking anyone out!"

"You should!" Clint went on as they slowly moved to the front of the line.

"I agree with your friend." Valerie smirked to James.

"Oh… you heard that?" James started to blush. This is bad. When the hell did he switch rolls with Steve?

"Most of it."

"Well… is this you asking my friend here on a date?" Clint said hopefully.

"Is your friend going to say yes?" Valerie asked.

"He most definitely is." Clint answered for James. James gave Clint a death glare.

"Since when do you answer for me?" James asks Clint.

"Since you can't make good life decisions on your own." Clint shrugged. "So I will wait in the car. You two plan your date." Clint walked off.

"You don't have to… if you don't want to." James said.

"I would like too. You seem very sweet. Not complicated."

_I'm pretty complicated…_ Bucky thought to himself.

"Here, this is my number. Call." Valerie gave James a piece of paper with a phone number on it.

"I will." James smiled as he paid for his waffles.

Get girlfriend? Might be possible.

* * *

James stood at the door, nervous as hell. He looked to his watch to check the time. 5:59. He should knock. He lightly tapped the door.

"One second." The feminine voice called out. Almost immediately after, Valerie opened the door.

"Hello Valerie." James smiled.

"Hello James. Come on in." Valerie opened the door wider. James entered cautiously.

James looked around the small living room. It was clean, but you could still tell a little boy often took rule of the room.

"Ready to go?" Valerie asked James.

"Let's go."

* * *

"You don't really get out much do you James?" Valerie asked at dinner as she could easily tell James had no clue what he was doing.

"It's been a while since I've done this." James vaguely admitted. "Work focused for a long time in a terrible line of work."

"What did you do?"

"Ah…" James didn't know how to answer. "I was in the army."

"Wow… is that why something happened to your arm?"

"Um… yeah something like that… that's a… whole other… thing."

"You don't want to talk about it." Valerie caught on.

"If you don't mind."

* * *

If there was a bad time for things to go to hell, a first date fits the bill. James knew this was a bad idea. Staying in one place too long. Steve and Alyssa had convinced him to stay and look where it got him. Slyly trying to lose a group of Hydra agents tailing him while on a date.

This is a terrible timing. James hoped to god Valerie had no clue what was going on.

"James, what is going on? You seem on edge." Valerie asked.

"N-nothing. I'm fine."

"No your not. What's going on?" Valerie asked again using a voice a mother would use on a child caught in a lie.

"I-um… I'm sorry. I should just go." James said coming to the conclusion that could not and would not have a normal relationship. Ever.

"Not until you tell me the truth."

"Fine. But not here."

* * *

"W-what?" Valerie was frozen after James had told her the truth. Every bit.

"I am so sorry. I did not want you to be put into danger, especially your son. I shouldn't have taken you out. It's just for the first time I felt… normal. Like I could have that normalcy of regular life. I understand now that I can't. I shouldn't have…" James said regretfully.

"Then you aren't the only one here with a secret."

James looked at Valerie confused.

"Former SHIELD agent Valerie Andrews. Level 6. I honestly had no idea who you were. But James Barnes, I think we could make it work. Pretend to be normal together."

* * *

**Next Chapter: What did Alyssa need all that stuff for? Plus Clint loses something important.**


	5. Chapter 5 Clint sitting

5 Clint sitting

**Hi again! What has it been? A week since I last posted? Wow. I should get on that.**

**And I can also inform you all now that I am writing chapter 23****… Also there is a storyline in here no chapter is yet to incounter it yet… but soon. I think.**

**Thanks for the favorites and follows: Bronzelove, Spygirl600, Missrosedust1309, and tluchini!**

**Thanks for the awesome reviews: patty cake rocks (Yay for Bucky!), Sapphire Roz (Good guesses!), Princess of Paris (I'm not coping well with no SHIELD either… why I am rewatching every episode once I get the whole series.), fluttershypgasus1 (It is pretty cute.), Demigod-GallagherGirl (Three cheers for James!), Alysiana (YAY FOR SHIPPERS! I want people to ship this!), Person D (for ch3: yeah, who knew Steve would fall for that? ch4: YAY Clint's a good wingman! Who knew right?), KirikaAndo (I'm happy Bucky found someone too. No, Clint will not lose Natasha… not anytime soon anyway.), and RealLifeGemini (Yes, he totally deserves this.)**

* * *

_It wasn't supposed to go down this way. _Clint thought to himself. He was supposed to die in a cool way. Like in an awesome explosion or taking a bullet for Natasha.

Clint Barton was _not_ supposed to die because he looked away from a toddler for _two futzing seconds._

But Stark was going to kill him. Pepper was going to kill him. Natasha was going to kill him. Alyssa was going to kill him. EVERYONE was going to have it out for Barton.

Where could Lily have run off to in two seconds that Hawkeye could not find?

"What the hell is that face for Hawkboy?" Alyssa asked walking into the room.

"Um…"

"Wait… where is Lily?"

"I... do not know…"

"You lost a toddler in her own house didn't you?"

"In my defense, it's a big house."

"Were you at least playing hide and seek?"

"… How bad would it sound if the answer to the question was no?"

"Clint Barton you are so dead!"

"I know. Can you help?"

"What's in it for me?"

"Satisfaction of being better than me and being the hero."

"Sounds good to me. What happened?"

"I was watching Lily play here." Clint pointed to the spot on the floor littered with plush animals. "I took a sip of water and then she was gone."

"Did you look under the stuffed animals?"

"You think I didn't think of that?"

"Sometimes you miss the obvious."

"I looked. She wasn't there."

"Alright… JARVIS? Where's Lily?" Alyssa asked JARVIS.

"Lilyana is in her top secret hiding place her and Mr. Stark founded." Jarvis answered.

"Okay… Where's that?" Clint asked.

"I am not authorized to tell you. Mr. Stark's orders."

"WHAT?" Clint yelled.

"Is it a 'Stark's only' thing? Because if Tony decided to leave me out of a 'Stark's only' thing…" Alyssa mumbled.

"I can assure you Alyssa, it is not a 'Stark's only' protocol." JARVIS answered.

"Well, crap. How do we find the kid?" Alyssa asked.

"Ask Tony?" Clint stated the obvious.

"Can't. Him and Bruce are downstairs in a bunker inside a bunker working with Gamma ray stuff. If we went down we'd get radiated." The younger Stark informed.

"Tony is down there." Clint pointed out.

"Special radiation suit." Alyssa shrugged.

"Ah… so what do we do?" Clint asked.

"JARVIS is Lily safe?" Alyssa asked.

"Lilyana is free of harm."

"Okay so with wishful thinking we have about ten minutes before Lily get's bored." Alyssa nodded.

"Ten minutes?"

"Honestly it is more like three." Alyssa sighed. "JARVIS do everything you can to entertain Lily in her spot until we find her."

"I will do my best Alyssa." JARVIS answered.

"Thanks JARVIS. Alright so have any ideas on what to do?" Clint asked.

"Search the house and hope for the best." Alyssa shrugs. Then the power went out.

"That's not good." Clint went on to say.

"Not good? NOT GOOD? The mansion is running on arc reactor technology! This isn't supposed to happen unless someone messes with it! Now we don't even have JARVIS!" Alyssa exclaimed.

"WHAT? SHIT THIS IS BAD!" Clint yelled.

"Really bad!" Alyssa yelled. "You know what, I'm calling in reinforcements."

"Who? Nat is doing a job with Bobbi right now. Steve and Sam are somewhere in who-knows land!"

"I'll call Bucky." Alyssa shrugged.

* * *

"James, I need you to pick up some duct tape, an Nerf gun, scented candles, a light saber and baby Tylenol." I asked over the phone. Clint looked towards me strangely.

"…Why?" Bucky asked curiously.

"I think it's best if I leave it to the imagination."

"The imagination makes it sound really bad."

"Trust me. Its worse." I deadpanned.

"Alright… where am I going?"

"The mansion."

"Of course."

"Oh by the way if you have handcuffs, bring them." I said quickly.

"What?"

"Just… okay? Trust me."

"Um… alright. I'm on my way." Bucky was obviously confused and hung up.

"What the hell do you need all that for and why call Bucky?"

"Reasons. And Steve says Bucky is at Wal-Mart a lot." I shrug.

"Weirdo." Clint shrugs.

"Alright, until Bucky comes we need to get to work. Have any chocolate?"

"Maybe…"

"Give it you jerk." I put my hand out.

"Fine." Clint passed me a wrapped Peanut Butter Cup.

"Good birdy." I walked away.

"LILY I HAVE CHOCOLATE!" I yelled. Nothing.

"She can not be somewhere too far… lets try her room." Clint suggested.

"We can try it. Can you find the stairs? It's pitch black."

"No… wait!" Clint said as he pulled out his phone and opened a flashlight app. "Here we go!"

"Good work. I'll follow you." I nod.

We carefully walk up the stairs and go to Lily's bedroom. Nothing. No Lily.

"Guys? Why is it pitch black?" Bucky called for us. Both Clint and me carefully made our way downstairs.

"Power's out. Tony probably did something. You get the stuff?" I answer.

"Yeah… no handcuffs though."

"Damn. I was hoping I could handcuff Clint to the stairs."

"HEY!" Clint looked at me.

"So all this stuff?" Bucky looked at me as he passed me the bag.

I silently sit on the floor with the bag and ripped open all the packaging. "Clint, your on Nerf gun. I'm on lightsaber."

"Why can't I be on lightsaber?" Clint asked.

"Your aim is better than mine _World's Greatest Marksman._" I deadpan.

"What is all of this stuff for?" Bucky asked again.

"James light up the scented candles and put them where a toddler couldn't reach. We will need the light." I direct.

"You've been spending too much time with Steve bossy pants." Bucky huffed as he took a bunch of cinnamon candles. "Why did you ask me for scented ones if they were going to be used as a light source?"

"Because if Pepper comes home instead of saying the power went out and we lost her daughter we can just say Clint did something to make it smell funny. Thus scented candles."

"HEY!" Clint looked at me again.

"YOU LOST A TODDLER IN LESS THAN TWO SECONDS!" I remind him very loudly.

"THEY MOVE ALYSSA!"

"ALL ANIMALS MOVE. HUMANS COUNT IN THAT."

"STOP YELLING AT EACH OTHER!" Bucky yelled at us.

"Sorry." I quiet as I grab the duct tape.

"What are you doing?" Clint said as he prepared his Nerf gun.

"Duct tape net to catch Lily."

"You are going to stick duct tape on your sister?" Bucky asked.

"No. It won't be sticky." I say as I continue to start ripping duct tape.

"Then the baby Tylenol is for…" Clint started.

"Well, its dark. Lily wanders and more of her teeth are coming in. In case she needs it." I shrug.

"You really thought of everything." Bucky commends me.

"Thank you." I say as I finish the Lily sized duct tape net. "Now, lets catch a kid." I say as I start up the lightsaber. Clint gets the Nerf gun ready and Bucky shook his head.

* * *

It had been about twenty minutes and the trio had looked everywhere. The lightsaber was making an excellent flashlight but they had no such luck in finding Lily.

"Where the hell could she possibly be?" Clint asked.

"Clint… you are the worst babysitter ever." Bucky commented.

"Thanks for the support Barnes." Clint said sarcastically.

"Anytime Barton." Bucky patted Clint on the back.

"Will you two be quiet? I think I hear something." Alyssa stated.

"I don't hear anything." Clint whispered.

"Me neither." Bucky whispered back.

"Clint, turn up your hearing aids once and a while. Bucky, what's your excuse?" Alyssa continues.

"My hearing aids are fine!" Clint whisper yelled.

"You need hearing aids?" Bucky looked to his friend.

"Long story." Clint went on.

"Shut up so I can hear." Alyssa snapped.

Then after a moment Alyssa ran to the closet by the kitchen. Clint and Bucky followed.

Alyssa reached for the doorknob and opened up the closet.

And there was Lily. Sitting on the floor with a stuffed sheep and eating Lucky Charms out of the box.

"LILY!" Alyssa dropped the lightsaber and picked up her sister.

"Hi Issa!" Lily exclaimed. "You finded me!"

"We did find you." Alyssa cooed to her sister. "Why did you go off without Clint?" Alyssa asked.

"Hungry Issa. Wanted charms." Lily explained.

"Next time your hungry tell the person you are with okay sweetie? We got worried when we couldn't find you."

"Okay Issa." Lily leaned her head on Alyssa's shoulder. "Issa, why dark?" Lily pointed to lights.

"Daddy busted something." Alyssa rolled her eyes.

"Bad daddy. Mommy said no breaking." Lily nodded seriously.

"Right, bad daddy." Clint snickered.

"Why is daddy bad?" Tony asked.

"Daddy? Why you make dark? You breaking. Mommy said no breaking." Lily scolded her father.

"That wasn't me Lily, it was your uncle Brucie. I'm trying to fix it." Tony sighed.

"What did Banner do?" Clint asked.

"There was an issue with a calibration. Then an explosion that took up a bit too much power. It should be fixed soon. Why does it smell like cinnamon?"

"Candles." Bucky answered.

"Well… it smells warm and fuzzy. Please get rid of it. I don't do warm and fuzzy."

"Says the secret teddy bear." Alyssa mumbles to Lily, making her laugh.

"Heard that Alyssa." Tony called out.

"Good. Get JARVIS back on will you?" Alyssa calls out.

"Where JARVIS go?" Lily asked.

"Uncle Bruce broke it." Bucky clarified. "Or him. Is JARVIS an it or a he?" Bucky whispered to Clint. Clint didn't have an answer.

"Siwy Uncle Brucie." Lily sighed. "Mommy get mad he's breaking. Mommy said too much breaking."

"I bet she did." Alyssa sighed.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Coulson returns! **


	6. Chapter 6 Coulson

6 Coulson?

**Hi again. Got kind of bored on my end so yeah.**

**Thanks for the follows: JackHarkness123 and VBallet!**

**Thanks for the reviews: Guest (no SHIELD air date yet? That SUCKS! Yes the whole team is here), Karjalainen (I can't wait for Coulson either!), Sapphire Roz (I could write that. I might have plans to write that. If not I will get on that for you. I do have a Lily Chapter written.), person D (Toy Lightsabers actually work really well as makeshift flashlights. Know from experience.), RealLifeGemini (YES), stoxy99 (in poor Bartons defence she is a Stark toddler. but yeah, pretty stupid.), and patty cake rocks (they all know now.)**

**Also if you want to know****… I counted and during this story there are several (3) subplots at play. And two you havent seen yet. Basically if you think this is just fun fluff… its not. Pay attention. Like the MCU its all connected.**

* * *

The world is unfair. What did I do to deserve never being able to relax ever again? No rest for good old Alyssa. This sucks. Everything had been planned out perfectly for Steve and me to do nothing. Sam was out of town. Tony and Pepper were told to not to call, same for Clintasha. Bruce never needed anything unless he thought he was going to Hulk out. Thor was with Jane and Bucky apparently had a date tonight.

Thus, we were alone. _Supposed _to be alone. Of course that was not going to happen.

Because of course just as Steve and I had cuddled into the couch to watch a movie there was someone at the door.

"If we stay real quiet they might go away." I whisper to Steve.

"That's rude." Steve whispers back.

"Oh well."

Steve silently laughs at me and kissed the top of my head and doesn't move. I've trained him well.

"I know you two are in there." A voice calls though the door. Damn it Coulson.

"Fine." I grumble as I go and answer the door. "Hello Coulson. Hello Coulson's minions. Yes you can come in and ruin date night." I smile sarcastically.

"We need help. We're desperate." Skye pleads.

"Then desperately leave." I snip.

"I feel like I've had a conversation like this with your father." Coulson noted.

"Maybe. Who knows." I shrug.

"Come on Aly, we should help." Steve said as he came to greet everyone.

"Damn you and your boy scout attitude. What do you need?"

"Captain Rogers, hi." Coulson ignored me.

"Coulson, good to see you again. Hello everyone." Steve waved politely.

And then the whole 'Captain America is talking to me' stint occurred. Everyone but May looked awestruck at Steve. This happens every single time. This isn't even the first time Steve has met everyone!

"Wow guys… real smooth." I roll my eyes. "Coulson's fanboying has rubbed off on all of you."

"Give them a minute." May said flatly.

"Captain America… Hi." Skye waved. "I'm Skye. I doubt you remember me."

"I remember all of you." Steve smiled awkwardly. He hated this.

"Maybe you guys should come back later…" I look between the group and Steve.

"I agree Alyssa." May said. "I'll get Coulson to call you tomorrow."

"Sounds excellent. Talk then." I smile as I close the door.

"Why do people get that way?" Steve sighed. "Its awkward for everyone."

"Because you are a national icon Steve. And you know… look at you. Every male wants to be you and every female and probably a few males want to date you."

"You couldn't just leave it at national icon? The rest makes it even more uncomfortable."

"You want me to lie to you? I was just telling you the truth."

* * *

"Hey Skye." I say the next morning on the phone.

"Did we really ruin date night?" Skye asks immediately.

"I was being sarcastic when I said that. Otherwise yes, we were going to have a night alone."

"I'm sorry Alyssa! Also on behalf of everyone but May, I'm sorry for our awkward behavior. It's just… he's Captain freaking America. I mean his whole… thing is just… and his face… and that body… those abs…"

"It's getting awkward again." I bring Skye back to reality.

"Sorry… but I mean… come on! You've seen him, it's easy to get distracted around him!"

"I live with him. He's not that distracting." I asked amused.

"Then I don't know how you live. You must have incredible strength."

"Or I'm just used to him." I shrug. "Anyway you guys needed our help?"

"Yes. Yes we did."

"Okay, with what?"

"It was… I don't remember."

"Brilliant Skye. Put Coulson on the phone."

"Got it. One minute." Skye said and I heard her get Coulson.

"Alyssa."

"Coulson. What do you need?"

"We need a better communications link set up. Think you could help?"

"Sure could try. I know someone who can for sure though."

* * *

"Really Alyssa?" Jimmy groaned.

"What? You could do it!"

"I can. But I am busy."

"With what?"

"Work? Secret Avengers stuff? Your paperwork?"

"So? I mean, I can do it but it will not be as good without my sidekick!"

"The sidekick? I'm not equal?"

"You are equal in everyway. We are each others sidekicks."

"Well this equal sidekick is busy this week."

"Oh come on! You put off work all the time. This is no different."

"I will see what I can do but I make no guarantees."

"Thank you Jimmy!"

* * *

"Fitzsimmons, meet Jimmy. He is going to help set up communications." I introduce.

Both Fitz and Simmons say hello and so does Jimmy.

"We should probably get to work. Jimmy where do you want to start?" I ask.

"I'll get to work on creating a secure network, Alyssa and Fitz start building Coms. Simmons…" Jimmy started.

"Watch those two like a hawk." Simmons filled in.

"Exactly." Jimmy nodded in agreement.

And that is exactly how the afternoon went. Until I got terribly bored.

"Fitz… I got an idea…"

* * *

"YOU TWO DID WHAT?" Coulson looked at Fitz and I.

"Its not as bad as you think!" I try.

"You glued and feathered a national icon!"

"Its just Steve and it was an accident! Fitz gave Pal the wrong map!" I explain.

"Hey! It was not me or the little guy's fault! The vent system can be very confusing!" Fitz said as he held his robotic monkey closer.

"I found the right target."

"You trained with Hawkeye!"

"Its called follow the map!"

"YOU TWO STOP IT AND EXPLAIN WHY YOU GUYS USED PAL TO FEATHER CAPTAIN ROGERS!" Coulson sounded frustrated.

"Accidently." Both Fitz and me corrected Coulson.

"Whatever. Now, explain."

"Okay, so this is what happened. We knew Skye was feeling down today. We knew she was in the same room with Triplett. Now both Alyssa and me got bored of building Coms. So we decided to cheer Skye up. So I made a glue mist with Simmons glue. Alyssa made a silent feather bomb that would detonate in mid air." Fitz explained.

"And then we needed a way to get it there without tipping either Skye or Triplett off so we used Pal to use a map of the ventilation system. There was a miscalculation when I upgraded Pal. Long story short, Pal read the map upside down. Thus wrong room and wrong target." I finished.

Coulson sighed. You could almost tell he was thinking 'I'm getting too old for this.'

"So, glue mist and feather bombs." Coulson summarized.

"In a nut shell." Fitz shrugged.

"You both are lucky one of you is married to Captain Rogers, otherwise this really would not look good." Coulson sighed.

"Yay for Steve being in love with me!" I say half sarcastically. We both were dismissed and we left Coulson's office.

Then I came face to face with Steve still covered in feathers.

"Hey Aly…" Steve looked at me way too calmly.

"Steve." I smile nervously.

"Come here." Steve said in that scary calm tone.

"Oh no…" I look wide-eyed.

"What Alyssa? Don't want to hug your husband?"

"Not when he's going to do what I know he's going to do."

"Too bad." Steve grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. The type of hug I would have enjoyed if feathers and glue were not being transferred onto me.

"I'm sorry Steve." I apologize.

"Its fine. Do I look mad? I think that's the first time I've ever seen May maybe start to smile."

* * *

So now with new a SHIELD communications line all set up, Coulson and his crew were sent off. It must be a ton of hard work and effort to get a disgraced organization back on its feet. Coulson looks tired and run down. He almost didn't know what I was talking about when I asked how his precious convertible Lola was doing.

I had spent most of my time in the lab with Fitzsimmons. I asked Steve how everything was with Coulson, May, Triplett and Skye. Skye apparently was very excitable and Coulson was trying very hard to stay calm.

"I think that maybe one day Skye will get over it but nothing can be done to save Coulson." I patted Steve on the shoulder.

"You were never like that. You a little surprised but after dismissed it." Steve remembered.

"I worked for SHIELD, found out my dad was Tony Stark and had been on a mission with Clint Barton involving mutated Chihuahuas. You experience so much strange not much truly surprises you. Plus I don't fangirl."

"Fangirl? What in the world is that?" Steve asked.

"It might be best if you don't know."

"Now I really want to know."

"For your safety and sanity no you do not. I know for a fact you have them. They would freak you out."

"Explain Aly."

"Coulson. Imagine Coulson. Times ten. Or just Coulson if he let the fanboy in him out."

* * *

**Next Chapter: Alyssa forgets things.**


	7. Chapter 7 Amnesia

7 Amnesia

**I don't really know why I'm posting again. Oh well. This chapter is not as funny as the last few. But I will make up for it next chapter.**

**Thanks for the favorites and follows: beverlie4055, angelmusiclove98 and jih1992!**

**Thank for the reviews: Karjalainen (laughing in public places sounds good to me. As long as not too many people look at you weirdly, its all ok.), Princess of Paris (If you humor is like May's then I am pretty pleased with myself!), patty cake rocks (yay! thanks!), and Demigod-GallagherGirl (poor Steve indeed. Actually this story has a lot of poor Steve come to think of it…)**

* * *

I wake up and see a white room. I'm in the hospital and I can tell. I just have no idea what happened to me.

"Hey Alyssa, how you doing?" a voice asks beside me. I look over and see a blonde man with blue eyes beside me. I don't know who he is. But he is not dressed like a nurse, so it leaves me confused.

"Fine… who are you? And why are you here?" I ask.

"You don't recognize me?" the man looked at me worried.

"No. Should I?" I looked at the man curiously.

"I'm Steve. I'm your husband."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

* * *

"So… let me get this straight… she doesn't remember you?" Tony looked at Steve, almost happy. Everyone was hanging out outside the hospital room while a doctor checked on Alyssa.

"Not a thing." Steve replied flatly.

Pepper got up to hug the super solider. "I'm sure she'll remember soon enough." She tried to sound reassuring.

"The blast must have really hit her hard." Clint notes.

"This is my fault… I should have stopped her from doing that test." Jimmy looked to his feet regretfully.

"Jimmy, you know better than anyone you couldn't stop Alyssa from anything she set her mind on doing." Steve said as he looked at Jimmy.

"I know… but we have been best friends for years. I should have been able to…"

"Jimmy just… don't." Natasha said. "Don't beat yourself up."

"How bad do you think it is? The memory thing?" Clint asked.

"Don't know. Before I could ask more the doctors came in and pushed me out." Steve shrugged.

"This sucks." Clint pouted.

"Well, soon we will be able to see what she remembers. Maybe it isn't bad." Pepper said hopeful.

Soon the doctors had completed their examinations on Alyssa. Physically she was fine. A few cut and bruises at most. The only concerning thing was her concussion.

"So how bad is it doc?" Tony asked.

"It could have been worse. Luckily with time I believe Alyssa will retrieve her full memories." The doctor informed the group of heroes.

"How far back does she remember?" Pepper asked.

"That is where it is a little tricky. We asked her basic information about her life and what she recalls of world events. As far as she knows she is still Alyssa Williams and her last memories are from the weeks before the battle of New York." The doctor explained.

"That was years ago…" Natasha recalled.

"That was before she knew any of us. Except for Jimmy." Pepper sighed.

"Exactly. As far as she knows Loki and the aliens never invaded and the Avengers never existed." The doctor went on.

"Not only that, that means she probably thinks her parents are still alive. They died in the battle of New York." Tony exhaled. "I'm not telling her by the way."

Everyone gave Tony a look.

"What? I am not going to break my daughters heart!" Tony defended.

"Write it all down in like a file for her to read. She can look at it on her own to comprehend it." Jimmy suggested. "Alyssa would probably rather that."

"I can go do that now." Natasha offered. "I'll write down everything she would have known since New York."

"How much of a shock will it be if went to see her?" Tony asked the doctor.

"Everyone is different. You are welcome to visit her if you like. Just small groups at a time." The doctor said.

Everyone said thanks as the doctor left the room.

"Who's going first?" Clint asked.

* * *

The first group of people was Tony, Pepper, Jimmy and Steve. Clint and Natasha got to work on creating a file of information for Alyssa.

"Hey Jimmy!" Alyssa smiled, as her friend was the first to walk in.

"Alyssa… how you doing?"

"Alright. Apparently I lost a bunch of memories. Is it true? Did I?" Alyssa asked.

"Yeah, you did." Jimmy looked at his friend with sad eyes.

Then Alyssa finally took notice to the others that had entered.

"You… your Tony Stark! What are you doing in here?" Alyssa looked shocked.

Tony had no idea what to say. And that was saying something.

"I… I was worried about you. Don't worry Alyssa; you are going to get the best care. I will make sure of it myself." Tony tried to put on his signature attitude.

"That doesn't explain why you're here." Alyssa pointed out.

"Well… I'm your dad. Biologically. And recently… in the nice way as well…" Tony struggled.

Alyssa's jaw dropped and she froze in a very identical fashion as to when she first discovered this news.

"Crap… Pepper! I broke her again!" Tony panicked.

"I'm not broken! Don't yell!" Alyssa glared.

"Good. You are already broken too much for my liking." Tony added. Pepper glared at him.

"What?" Tony defended his choice of words.

"And I am apparently married to you…" Alyssa looked at Steve awkwardly.

"Ah... yes. We are." Steve nodded slowly.

"That… is strange." Alyssa noted.

"I guess so…" Steve struggled.

"Are you always this awkward?" Alyssa asked.

"When it comes to you a good chunk of it. Usually you find it endearing." Steve blushed.

"Oh my gods… have I gone soft or something?" Alyssa mumbled to herself. Steve looked to Jimmy for an explanation.

"Before you and such Alyssa in no way wanted to get married. This is obviously very difficult for her to comprehend." Jimmy explained.

Steve just nodded.

"So that means when I leave here… I go with you?" Alyssa asked Steve.

"If you want to." Steve shrugged.

"I do I guess. The doctor told me that I should try to get back to my routine. It could help me remember things. I don't know what my routine is but if I'm married to you… it makes sense I guess." Alyssa shrugged.

"We are all here to do our best to help you Alyssa." Pepper smiled.

"Thanks… and who are you?"

* * *

It had now been a week since Alyssa had gotten out of the hospital. She was still having weekly appointments with a specialist to check on her memory progress. She had been able to recall something's; thanks to the portfolio Natasha and Clint made to jump start things.

It had been extremely hard on everyone. Alyssa would look at things that were recently so familiar like they were brand new. Alyssa meeting Bandit again was a shock.

Bucky had come around quite a bit to check on Alyssa as well. Since Alyssa had helped him with his memories he figured now he should return the favor.

And slowly she was getting there.

"Hey Steve?" Alyssa asked as she walked out of the bedroom. Since returning from the hospital Steve took to sleeping on the couch in case Alyssa was uncomfortable.

"Yes Alyssa?" Steve opened his eyes to look at Alyssa. She looked sad and confused. Steve hated that look on her face. It made him sad and want to pull Alyssa into his arms and never let go.

"D-did I um… was I… I'm sorry never mind." Alyssa shook her head.

"Aly… tell me. Its okay you know."

"I… I keep remembering things… or dreaming them. I'm so confused…"

"Its okay. You'll figure it out. You always do." Steve smiled at her.

"But… but what if I don't?"

"Alyssa don't think like that."

"I can't help it Steve! I'm trying so hard to remember! I just don't remember! What I do remember I'm not entirely sure if it's from the folder Natasha and Clint gave me or my actual brain. I barely remember Tony as my dad! I sure can't remember falling in love with you! I don't remember when we fought HYDRA but apparently I killed an assassin who happened to be my mother with something called extremis! But apparently all this happened! What if I let all of you down and I just never remember. I want to remember these things."

"Alyssa… what is on your mind right now." Steve asked.

"What?" Alyssa looked at Steve strangely.

"First thing on your mind right now."

"Cookie dough ice cream." Alyssa answered.

"And why is that?" Steve smiled. Cookie dough was Alyssa's favorite ice cream.

"Because I like cookie dough ice cream."

"Then lets eat cookie dough ice cream." Steve said as he got up from the couch and headed towards the freezer.

"What's that going to solve?" Alyssa asked.

"Nothing. But it will make you feel better." Steve shrugged.

Alyssa looked at him strangely before slowly a smile appeared on her face.

"Why are you smiling Aly?" Steve looked at Alyssa as she smiled at him.

"I think I just remembered something…" Alyssa said slowly as she continued to smile.

"And what was that?" Steve asked.

"I remember you and me… in an office of some kind. I think we were supposed to get divorced? Is that right? And I ran out… you chased after me… and I kissed you." Alyssa said placing the pieces together.

"That happened." Steve smiled. "See, your remembering things."

"I guess I am." Alyssa nodded. Steve passed Alyssa a bowl of ice cream and she happily took it.

"Steve, another question."

"Yes Aly."

"Do I have a sister? A really little one? Like a toddler aged one?" Alyssa looked at Steve.

"You do. Lilyana Grace Stark." Steve answered.

Alyssa nodded. "I remember her. She really likes chocolate." Alyssa smiled to herself.

"That she does…" Steve lightly laughed.

After the pair took to silence. Soon Alyssa's bowl of ice cream was empty.

"Why do you call me Aly?" Alyssa asked suddenly.

"I don't know actually." Steve said thinking about it.

"No one has ever called me that. Always Alyssa."

"Maybe because it's a short and cute version of your name. And you are short and cute."

"Do you remark on my height often?" Alyssa asked.

"Not often. I like you the size you are."

"I like it when you call me Aly." Alyssa said after a moment.

"I'll keep calling you that then."

"I like it because no one else does it but you. That's probably why I let you get away with it for so long."

"I have been calling you that for a long time." Steve thought about it.

"Am I any different from before?" Alyssa asked.

"Not much. You still try to embarrass me every chance you get. You still try to annoy Tony. Still pick on Clint."

Alyssa then stared at Steve for a moment. She was clearly thinking of something and was biting her lip.

"What is it Alyssa?"

"Thinking… trying to remember things."

"Oh alright the…" Steve started but was cut off by Alyssa deciding to kiss him.

"What was that for?" Steve asked after a moment.

"I'm going to remember. And I think I am starting to remember you."

* * *

After that night Alyssa had been very determined to remember everything. She did anything and everything to retrieve her memories.

It was working.

Within two weeks she was remembering everything.

Alyssa even remembered to give Clint a DVD back he had lent her over a year ago. That shocked everyone.

The doctors said she now had a clean bill of health. Alyssa had all her memories back and everyone was grateful for that.

Alyssa then decided to be a lot more careful when there was a possibility of blowing things up in the lab.

Who would have thought it would just take a late night and cookie dough ice cream?

* * *

**Next Chapter: Someone 'pops' in. Repeatedly. GUESS WHO!**


	8. Chapter 8 Just dropping in…

8 Just dropping in…

**HELLO again! I have a super busy week but I surprisingly found time for this. YAY! With that in mind here is the next chapter.**

**And to the people who guessed who pops around this chapter, I loved reading who you guessed. I really liked when people asked if it was the Doctor. Made me wish I wrote the Doctor. But as I love the Doctor so very much, you should know there are a few characters that will be revealed as fans of the Time Lord. If only because the writer is a fan.**

**Thanks for the favorites and follows: buttonsXD, WillowSeeker, Jarofclams, ferretgirl101, Snake Whisperer, hp1525, Maistyria ****and fangirltothe-end!**

**Thank you for the reviews: RealLifeGemini (What makes you think I'd say?), person D (ch6: you are probablly right about the math. ch7: Any one of those three would have been awesome.), FireDraken (I love receiving emails too, Its not too sad. And I totally wish it was the Doctor.), CausticCottonballs (Ah, Clint. He does cause trouble doesnt he?), Princess of Paris (YAY for feels! What I was hoping for.), and Sapphire Roz (I will consider any and all ideas given to me by reviewers. It's my thing. Any idea I can fit into my master plan, goes in. Clint would be fun to have popping in through vents though.)**

* * *

"Hey, Steve guess what?" Alyssa looked to Steve.

"What Alyssa?"

"We are guaranteed at least two hours alone."

"Right now?"

"Right now."

"What do you want to do with that time?" Steve asked questioningly.

"I have a few ideas…"

Fifteen minutes later…

"LOKI WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Alyssa yelled.

"GAH! SCARRED FOR LIFE! Sorry! Just popping in! Sorry! Never want to see that AGAIN!"

* * *

"Tasha, Tasha, Tasha!"

"What Clint?"

"I got a new bow! See! Tony made it!"

"I see Clint. Looks good."

"I know right? Isn't it great! I mean look at how it looks when I am about to shoot…"

"DON'T SHOOT AT ME YOU STUPID MIDGARDIAN ARCHER!" Loki yelled as he popped up right in front of Clint, who was about to shoot an arrow.

"DON'T POP UP RANDOMLY YOU STUPID ASGARDIAN MANIAC!" Clint yelled back.

"I'M NOT ASGARDIAN!"

"I'M SORRY, FROST GIANT! SAME DIFFERENCE!"

"WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP YOUR BOTH PRETTY!" Natasha yelled at the two boys.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this Bruce?" Tony asked cautiously.

"Are you going to give me a choice?" Bruce raised his eyebrows.

"There's always a choice. This is you. I am sure there is a mathematical solution and a non hulky way to test your hypothesis."

"But your saying it would be way easier if I just hulked out."

"So much easier. Thanks for understanding Banner."

"Alright, I'll go into the hulk room…"

"Excellent." Tony patted his friend on the back and lead Bruce to the hulk room.

Into the hulk room Bruce went and proceeded to hulk out. Tony observed from a security camera.

"BY THE GODS NOT AGAIN!" Loki yelled when he realized he teleported into the hulk room. Tony chuckled to himself as he watched on.

* * *

Bucky was frustrated. He was having trouble getting the TV to work and could not get a hold of any of his tech savvy friends. Or any of his friends at all.

Bucky was getting increasingly frustrated. All he wanted was to change the channel. It was not supposed to be _this_ hard. Bucky eventually gave up and crushed the remote with his hand. When he realized what he did, he threw the remote across the room.

And right into the path a certain trickster popping in.

"NO NEED TO THROW THINGS! WHAT IS YOUR PEOPLES PROBLEM?" Loki yelled.

"TV is not working."

"Wow. You have issues." Loki noted.

"Apparently. What are you doing here?" Bucky asked.

"I was just dropping in on Midgard. Seeing what trouble I could stir up." Loki shrugged.

"How's that going for you?"

"Not particularly successful."

"What happened? Do I want to know?"

"Just be happy you are not me."

"Understand." Bucky sympathized. "What did you run into anyway?"

"I almost got shot with an arrow, thrashed around by a fowl green monster and have seen much more of your friend then I have ever wanted to see." Loki scowled.

"I would feel bad for you but… I don't."

"I figured as much from your kind."

"You did try to take over the world. I read the reports."

"You try to take over the world one time…"

"That is a really bad thing."

"I got that when I ended up in handcuffs and sent to prison after."

"No one will forgive you for that one."

"And what you did?"

"Lets not talk about it. Did you really have to bring that up when I'm already pissed off at the TV?"

"I'll be going now."

* * *

"See you later Pepper." Natasha waved goodbye to the CEO before she headed to her car. Natasha had gone to help Pepper after the whole 'Loki popping up' thing.

Natasha got into her car and thought about the list of things she had to do. All of which were surprisingly domestic. Natasha laughed to herself, Black Widow the feared assassin is sitting in her fancy black sports car thinking about what she should grab for dinner for her boyfriend and herself and the fact that they are out of laundry detergent. Who would have imagined that?

Natasha sure did not.

Natasha started the car and headed out of the Stark Industries parking lot. She started to pick up speed.

_THUMP! SCREECH!_

Natasha slammed on the breaks. She quickly wondered what she hit.

"LOKI WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROAD?" Natasha yelled.

"I have never been more happy to be a god than this moment…" Loki mumbled to himself as he held his gut. He had been hit by a high performance sports car for gosh sakes. How did Thor fall for the woman that almost ran him over on more than one occasion? Loki wanted to rip Natasha's head off.

"STUPID MIDGARDIANS!" Loki yelled.

* * *

Loki closed his eyes and prepared for the worst. After a sew seconds nothing happened.

"Loki? Brother, what are you doing here on Midgard?" Thor asked as he munched on a Pop Tart.

Loki opened his eyes slowly. Is this worse? Loki wasn't sure.

"Brother, I have had _terrible _fate today. The universe must hate me."

"Loki, are you experiencing what Midgardians' call karma?" Thor asked.

"What is this karma?"

"Lady Darcy explained it as when one does something bad and the universe does something bad to you."

"Then I must be experiencing this _unpleasant_ correction."

"Would you like one of my Tarts of Pop brother?" Thor offered his brother the second one in his hand.

"Why not?" Loki says as he accepts the Strawberry treat and took a bite. "These are pretty good for a Midgardian form of sustenance. Why do we not have these on Asgard?"

"The many wonders of Midgard my brother! Have you been introduced to the Midgardian magic of the microwave?"

"A what now?"

"Its quite fascinating! Can turn a flat bag of these things called kernels into a delicious bag of popcorn in two minutes! We shall have Jane show you sometime."

"It can turn one form of something into another food? I thought Midgard had no magic…"

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER: Tony and an exhibit. Need I say more?**


	9. Chapter 9 The exhibition

9 The exhibition

**Hello! It feels like so long since I posted! And hey****… NEW AGENTS OF SHIELD TONIGHT! Well… in North America anyway. **

**NOTE: This chapter was created when my cousin and me went to a Game of Thrones exhibit while knowing nothing about the TV show or books. Anything I know about it is from my friend that does watch the show and the internet. It is one of those shows that I can't watch as I have no HBO or Netflix and watch too much TV already.**

**Thanks for the favorites and follows: dany1114, Dreampool, Fingolfin, Rubi Yuki, Avitha and ****amti!**

**Thanks for the reviews: Princess of Paris (well, I hope this one makes you laugh too!), Sapphire Roz (You know whats funny? I do have plans for _someone_ from the spider-verse to join in here. And I do love Deadpool…), Dreampool (I happy you like these bunch of crazies so much!), CausticCottonballs (Exactly. What else do you say?), Demigod-GallagherGirl (Were you right? Yes. You were.), and person D (Yeah, at least karma didnt give him that.)**

**Now enjoy. If I get 6 or more reviews, I will give you a surprise/story hint next chapter.**

* * *

"Why are we here dad?" I ask my dad as we waited in line to get into the exhibit. "I don't even watch Game of Thrones." I remind my dad. A few random strangers give me a weird look as I say that.

My dad has dragged Lily, Thor and me to a Game of Thrones exhibit.

"Because I watch it. And really Alyssa? This seems right up you and Thor's ally. You love fantasy and Thor is from Asgard. He'll fit right in." Tony attempted explain.

"I do not understand Friend Stark. There is no game on Asgard involving the throne." Thor looked as confused as ever.

"It's like you, but instead of a magic hammer they have dragons and sex." Tony clarified. Thor looked confused. I facepalmed as I held onto Lily.

"Then why the hell is Lily here?" I asked my dad. I knew Lily did not watch the show, as Tony was not crazy. Plus Pepper would never allow it.

"I want a picture with her in the Iron Throne." Tony shrugged.

"Because that makes total sense." I roll my eyes.

"Seriously you two, watch the show. I really am surprised you don't watch it Alyssa." Tony continued.

"I don't have HBO dad. I in general don't actually watch that much TV." I explain.

"You have Netflix." Tony reasoned.

"Is that that television thing Darcy and Jane use to watch the show about the woman in prison?" Thor asks us.

"You mean Orange is the New Black? Yeah, that's it." I tell the god of thunder. Thor nods in understanding. "And I do use Netflix. More for movies though. I'm more of a movie nerd than a TV nerd. It has too be a very good show to get me to watch it."

"And Game of Thrones is fantastic! There's violence, dragons and sex! What more could one want in entertainment?" Tony exclaimed.

"You do know who I live with right? The only thing that would pass with both Steve and me in that sentence is the dragons." I deadpan.

"I am sure Stark remembers who you reside with Alyssa. I do not believe he needs reminding." Thor does not understand the sarcasm.

"I really don't." Tony shakes his head. I roll my eyes.

"Anyhow, we are here. What do we do now?" I change the subject.

"Look at the cool stuff. Sit in the throne. Look at the weapons." Tony shrugged.

"That… sounds boring. And not like your thing dad."

"Alright then lovely daughter of mine, if you think it's so boring then I'll take Lily and you can watch over Thor." Tony suggested as he took Lily from me.

"Fine by me." I say as I walk away.

* * *

"Thor what are you looking at?" I ask the demi-god when I find him. Who knew a thunder god could wander so much?

"This weapon… it reminds me of Loki's scepter." Thor noted.

I had no idea what it was, but I had to admit it did kind of look like the mischief-maker's favorite weapon.

"Apparently it is a crystal sword. But you are right. It does look kind of like your brother's scepter." I inform Thor.

Thor nodded and continued. "I understand what your father was saying earlier. I can see the similarities of this Midgardian time period and Asgard."

"I guess that makes sense… wait… Midgardian time period?" I look up at Thor. "Thor… you know this is fiction, right? This exhibit isn't about Midgardian history. This exhibit is about a Television show that is based on a highly popular book series. That is not real." I say slowly.

"You mean there was never a war like this on Midgard?" Thor asked.

"Not at all. There were also no dragons either." I pat Thor on the shoulder.

"Then what are those so-called dragon eggs over there?" Thor pointed to the other side of the room.

"Props from the TV show."

"And the memorial over there? Those men and woman never died at the Red Wedding?"

"No. Just the characters died. The physical people are still alive."

"So you and your father have no relation to the Stark clan?"

"No relation at… Thor, did my dad tell you that?" I question suddenly.

"Verily. Tony said he was the descendants of the House of Stark… was he being untruthful?"

"Thor I hate to break it to you but… you've been punk'd."

* * *

"Dad, did you tell Thor of all people all this was real and we are descendants of House of Stark?" I interrogate.

"Alyssa why would I tell Thor that?" Tony asked after he pointed something out to Lily.

"It's you. Plus I know the Starks are your favorite purely based on the name."

"I would never lie about something like that."

"Yes you would. You would call it 'avoiding the truth' and laugh about it. Which you are as you are smirking right now."

Tony just ignored me and looked towards Lily.

"Dad… before I got here were you trying to convince Lily the same thing?"

"No?"

I stared my dad down with the stare I acquired from Romanoff.

"Yes." Tony sighed. "Geesh, you have been spending way too much time with little red…"

"Dad! These are fictional characters! You realize that right?"

"But it's in a book without pictures! It can't be fiction!"

"Dad, be serious."

"This is so much cooler that what's real! I can embellish it a little!"

"Dad, your Iron Man and you still want to fake your past. That is kind of sad."

"Its entertaining. Proves people with the last name Stark are awesome!"

"I just read over there most of the Starks are now dead and the remaining are in exile. That doesn't sound awesome."

"So? It's still fun. Imagine if we were actually were related to them?"

"I'm already related to a bunch of crazies, I don't imagine I am related to any others just for fun."

"You are no fun. No wonder you and Capsicle get along so well."

"You can't lie to Lily. She doesn't know your joking! She's basically two!"

"She will know soon enough it's not real."

"What will mom say when she finds out?" I cross my arms.

"Alyssa, that is low. Bringing Pepper into this."

"Lets just get Lily on that stupid chair, take her picture, find Thor and go. Hopefully before he goes to that 'ascend the wall' simulator. I have a feeling Thor would destroy that."

* * *

"Tony! You took Thor to a Game of Thrones exhibition? Why?" Pepper asked.

"How was I supposed to know he would destroy the simulator yelling 'how dare they try to destroy the prince of Asgard'?" Tony defended himself.

"BECAUSE IT'S THOR!" Pepper and myself exclaim.

"Fair point. But you can't blame me!"

"Either way you and Thor have to apologize to HBO and pay for the damages!" Pepper informed them both.

"I didn't destroy the simulator!"

"But you did bring Thor. Thus you are responsible." I tell my dad.

"Alyssa you are supposed to be on my side!" Tony whined.

"Not when I know what you did was stupid." I shake my head.

"Lily you're still on my side, right?" Tony asked the little girl.

"Sorry daddy, you let Thor break things. Mommy and Issa right." Lily sighed to her father.

"Baby girl you are breaking my heart here." Tony looked at his little girl.

"Issa right. She said Thor would go breaking. You said no." Lily shrugged.

"You always have to side with your sister?" Tony asked curiously. Lily often sided with me during arguments.

"Issa right. Issa right most times."

"Tony, just send an email apologizing to the network." Pepper pleaded.

"Fine, I'll do that. But we are going to have to fix whom Lily alliances herself with. Before we know it she will like Cap more than me." Tony scowled.

"What's wrong with Lily liking Steve?" I raise my eyebrows.

"Something wrong with Cappy? That no good." Lily's eyes went wide. She didn't really understand what was going on.

"SEE? Its already happening!" Tony whined.

"Stop being silly Tony, send the email!"

* * *

"Alright dad, I get the appeal now." I say to my dad as we finish the first Game of Thrones episode. "The show aint bad. Mind you, the drinking game aspect makes it even more enjoyable." I look to my dad as he comes back into the room with what looks like all the liquor he could fit into his arms.

"Now you see why I like it so much! It can be an excuse to get wasted!" Tony cheers.

"Your favorite hobby."

"It's one of yours too." Tony pointed out.

"Yes, yes it is."

"So should we start the next episode?"

"Why not?"

* * *

I groan as I wake up. I'm on the couch at my dad's house. Why am I at my dad's house?

"TONY AND ALYSSA STARK YOU HAVE SOME SERIOUS EXPLAINING TO DO!" I hear Pepper yell from afar.

"Can you quiet down?" I whispered. "My brain is trying to reboot."

"You're hungover Alyssa. Along with your father." Pepper informed me.

"How bad was the damage?" I ask knowingly. "Where is dad?"

"I was hoping you would know."

"So dad is MIA, we obviously did something wrong and am I missing something?"

"Why don't I just let JARVIS show you? You might not believe me otherwise."

"That bad huh?"

Pepper gave me some water and painkillers before walking away not saying a word.

"JARVIS?" I ask the AI a little nervous.

JARVIS played the tape. My jaw slowly started to drop.

It started fine enough. Just me and my dad harmlessly playing a Game of Thrones drinking game.

Then we got to the third or fourth episode. We were so far gone from sober I couldn't believe it.

At one point I was jumping on the couch yelling, "I'm the Mother of Dragons!" which is a reference that is now lost on my mind.

We called Clint and told him we were going to make him ascend the wall. Clint told us we were drunk and had no clue what we were talking about. I don't know what we were talking about anymore.

We went down to the lab and started building a cannon. How that started I have no idea. I don't remember that from the show…

Then Tony briefly passed out.

While he passed out I got a call from Steve wondering where I was. During that call I made my way to a closet. From what I heard before entering I probably embarrassed Steve very much and he may not look at me for a while…

In the end Tony decided he needed the Iron Throne once he woke up. He left the house and I followed.

About two hours later we returned with the Iron Throne. The one from the exhibit…

I turned of the video and placed my face into my hands with a groan.

After I let it sink in that we stole a large film prop from an exhibit I headed downstairs to the workshop.

"DAD WAKE UP AND GET OUT OF THE IRON THRONE! PEPPER'S PISSED!" I yell into a megaphone that was just lying around. Afterwords I walked out leaving the unhappy and hungover genius.

"Steve, I am so sorry for anything I said last night." I said into my phone immediately when I heard him answer the phone.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Alyssa and gossip. Because Avengers are news and what not.**


	10. Chapter 10 Tabloids and Trending Topics

10 Tabloids and Trending Topics

**HEY! I'm back! So, just so you know****… I am letting myself procrasinate with this story. But it's okay because I'm writing chapter 25. Also I promised a hint this chapter. It will be at the end of this chapter.**

**Thank you for the favorites and follows: daughter of poseidon675, seth motley, kittywrite, Cortusnox, Black-Wolf-92, THBxS, and avengerteam!**

**Thank you for the reviews: Karjalainen (Thanks! And a major prank on Tony… its a possibility. I'll see what I can do.), Sapphire Roz (Deadpool will not be here for a while but I promise he comes in with a bang.), patty cake rocks (thanks!), Princess of Paris (I don't watch Game of Thrones either… I had no clue what I was writing. as for Agents of SHIELD, this is a spoiler free zone.), person D (You are totally right. If it were not for them just imagine what trouble the Starks would get into.), Demigod-GallagherGirl (well, it had to happen at somepoint.), CausticCottonballs (It's always dammit Clint.), and stoxt99 (You and me both.)**

* * *

_Origins Finally Revealed: Who is the Mystery Woman in Iron Man's life?_ The tabloid title read. The answer? Me.

Yeah, apparently someone thought releasing my identity to the public was smart.

I continued to look at the magazine curiously. I wonder how much of the article is false.

Curiosity getting the better of me, I flip to the page the article is on.

_According to a source close to Tony Stark, Alyssa Williams is Tony's long lost daughter. The pair reconnected two years ago._

That was only a half-truth. Yes, I am Tony's kid. Yes, he never knew about me. No, I did not 'reconnect' with him two years ago. It's actually closer to three or four. The writer of the article also was clearly working with old information. I have not been Alyssa Williams for years now.

_Alyssa followed in her father's footsteps and is an engineer. She is employed by her fathers company Stark Industries as of late. This was after the fall of SHIELD, where she was formerly employed. According to leaked SHIELD files Williams worked closely with the Avenger, Hawkeye. An anonymous source claims the two had dated during this time._

Wait… what? What source said that one? Barton and me? Someone clearly pulled that lie out of his or her ass. Me dating Clint would be like dating a sibling. That is in all actuality what it would be. Clint is my older annoying brother in everything but blood.

_The pair still remain friends and have been spotted together with other Avengers, such as Black Widow and Captain America._

The magazine showed a picture of the four of us but forgot to show the fact that Tony, Pepper, Thor, Jane and Bruce were also there at the time the photo was taken.

Strange. Never thought I'd be in a trashy magazine like that. Sadly this isn't my first time seeing my face and probably will not be the last of it.

* * *

_Stark Industries CEO Pepper Potts Big Announcement._

_Pepper Potts announced in a press conference today who she would like to see take her place at Stark Industries. "When that time comes for me to step back from Stark Industries, Alyssa Rogers is the next logical person to take my place." the CEO claims. Also citing that "[Alyssa] already knows the ins and outs of the business. She is well aware of the time and effort needed to run the company. Stark Industries will strive and flourish under Ms. Rogers leadership."_

"That was nice of her to say." I say as I read the article on my tablet. It had been set in stone for a while –much to my discontent- that I would be taking the metaphorical torch from Pepper. No one ever really made that publically known before.

"At least your name is right this time." Steve looked over my shoulder. "And that article is much more positive than this one." Steve pointed to the business section of the paper.

I scanned that article, basically it said that making me next CEO would be "an atrocious business move" and that Pepper should not "make moves based on personal motivations."

"Everyone's a critic." I shrug it off.

* * *

"Hey Alyssa? Did you see what's on twitter today?" Clint asked.

"No. Why?" I ask curiously.

"You're trending."

"What?" I took the phone from Clint and looked at the device. "Why am I trending?"

"Well, something you said is trending."

"What did I say? And why do people know what I said?"

"Maybe because you said it to a reporter."

"Oh… when did I talk to a reporter?"

"That Stark Fundraising thing?"

"Which one?"

"I don't know. A recent one? Anyway your name is trending."

"That is so weird. I should learn to stop talking."

* * *

Okay, this time I blame myself. This time, me on a trashy magazine cover is my fault.

Or Steve's, I could blame him too. He is way too adorable for his own good.

_Avengers new couple? Captain America caught kissing Iron Man's oldest daughter. How does Tony Stark feel about this new budding romance?_ The magazine had a photo of Steve and me mid kiss.

Well, to answer the question, he does not take it well. But the article title was wrong. We are not a new couple. Unless you think being married for almost three years is new. And Steve was not kissing me. I was the one to initiate the kiss.

Mind you, I am starting to wonder how anyone thinks this is a new thing. My name is Alyssa Rogers for crying out loud.

Once again curiosity got the better of me and I looked inside the magazine.

_Tony Stark has given full support of the new relationship._

Yeah, right. The guy ignores the fact Steve and me are together unless he absolutely has to acknowledge it.

_The pair has been taking things slow and are just getting to know each other. Both have worked together on occasion in the past with SHIELD. The attraction seems to be clear, for example in the photo above._

Um… taking things slow? First of all, we got married basically on a whim and we were not even dating. Then we break up. And within seconds after having a meaningful conversation we jump right in to possible procreation. Yeah… slow is not the word I'd use.

_While generally the other avengers are in support of the relationship, not all avengers like the possible new couple._

This ought to be good.

_Hawkeye having a past interest in the younger Stark, is having a hard time with the idea of the leader of a team he is apart of getting closer with his rumored ex._

Barton has a shipper name for us and is probably the president of the 'Stelyssa fan club.' I think he is cool with Steve and me being married. Where do they get this information?

_Also the lone female avenger, Black Widow had been getting closer with the __Sentinel of Liberty__. She was even with Captain America during the fall of SHIELD. Now with Alyssa playing a more prominent role in Captain America's life possible tension has occurred in the group dynamic._

Wow. I know for a fact Natasha has no interest in Steve. Maybe in another universe but not this one. Natasha was one of the people trying to get Steve to date from the beginning.

People really need to get their fact straight. This is providing me with so much entertainment.

* * *

"Hey Bruce!" I greeted when I say the physicist.

"Morning Alyssa."

"Or should I be calling you #Hulksmash?" I laugh.

"Hashtag what now?" Bruce eyed me.

"#Hulksmash. It's trending." I smile.

"Why is that trending?"

"A video of you hulk smashing the dummy Iron Man suit last week went viral."

Bruce groaned. "It went viral?"

"Oh yeah. You're an Internet sensation Banner. Fifty million views and counting."

"Who was stupid enough to take a video?"

"Clint. Tony. Me. JARVIS is always recording things like that. Anyone of us could be the culprit."

Bruce gave me a look.

"Hunt my dad, he did it." I gave in.

"What makes you say that?"

"The user name that posted the video is IronManistheBestAvengerEverandAnyonewhoDisputesthisDiesofRepulsor." I deadpan.

"Want another video to trend?" Bruce looked at me, obviously going to yell at Tony.

"And the hashtag is here to stay!"

* * *

_Is another Avenger entering parenthood?_

Oh good god! What is with the Avengers rumors lately? The gossip is getting more and more insane! Before you know it they are going to be saying the Hulk is gay!

I can only wonder which one of us is the target this time.

This week: Thor and Jane.

"Hey Jane." I call her immediately. I know if Thor got the news he'd freak out, might want to prepare Jane now.

"Hello Alyssa, to what do I owe the pleasure."

"Thought I'd pre-warn you but according to the tabloids you're having a baby."

"WHAT? That is not true!"

"Well… did you really expect the magazines to tell the truth? Anyway I thought I'd let you know because I do not think Thor would understand if he found out."

"Uh oh… too late. Thor just came into the room asking about it…"

"May the force be with you Jane Foster. It sounds like your going to need it."

* * *

Okay… a month. One month later some writer pulls their head out of their ass. Should I be happy or not?

_Confirmed! Captain America and Alyssa Rogers make their relationship official!_

We made nothing official. Someone just connected the damn dots. Steve Rogers. Alyssa Rogers. Same last name? Same residence? We both have wedding rings?

Oh my gosh we must be dating or something? How about married?

Apparently not yet.

_According to a source close to the couple, both are happy with the progression of the relationship and really like each other._

Well, damn. I like my husband. Who would have thought?

This article really is asking for sarcastic remarks isn't it?

_Could possible marriage be on the horizon? A reliable source says: Yes! That same source claims that Captain America has been thinking of popping the question for months now._

I look down at my left hand after I read that sentence. Yeah… wedding ring still there. I take back everything I said about the writer getting his or her head out of their ass. It is apparently still in there.

_What could be next for this new Avengers power couple?_

The avengers have a power couple? And it's Steve and me? HA.

* * *

"Did your dad show you this?" Steve asked as he walked into the apartment.

"That magazine we fed fake information too? Yeah. Hilarious. I can't believe they printed half the stuff they did." I say with a chuckle.

Tony and me had seen the crazy avengers articles that had recently taken hold. We decided last week to become those 'anonymous sources' the magazines got the information from.

And we told them all lies.

I took the magazine from Steve and started to flip through the pages.

_Is Pepper Potts Pregnant again? _Nope.

_Hawkeye Really a woman? _Clint is going to kill us.

_Thor has an addiction to Pop Tarts._ That could possibly be true.

_Tony Stark's new obsession: Sherlock Holmes._ In reality his new obsession is goldfish crackers. Ever since Pepper started giving them to Lily he eats them all day. We didn't tell the magazine that.

_Captain America and Alyssa Rogers. Not dating, but Married!_ Might as well clear that one up…

_The secret behind the Hulk. Dr. Bruce Banner keeps the Hulk under control by getting high?_ This one was all Tony.

_Black Widow: Possible anger management issues?_ Tony Stark and Alyssa Rogers: Possible death wishes?

The list went on. I laughed at every headline.

"I think you and Tony enjoyed that a little too much." Steve looked at me.

"Its funny! People are so gullible! I mean come on! Read some of this stuff." I pass Steve the magazine.

"Captain America's unwholesome secret?" Steve questioned me.

"I actually do not know what that one is. What's it say?"

"Um… I have never… or would ever… what does that even mean?" Steve passed the magazine back to me.

I looked over where Steve had read. Oh. This is one Tony or me did not put in there. Clint maybe, but even this was a bit much for him.

"I do not think you want to know what that means. The other stuff I am pretty sure is a lie."

"It is a lie."

"Even if it was not a lie I do not think that it would matter now. I mean, what happened in the forties stays in the forties."

"I would never do that, neither would you, right?"

"Nope. That's just gross and I know what it implies."

"I don't think I have to know what it implies to know it is not good."

I close the magazine and throw it in the trash. "Lets not look at magazines like that ever again."

"Agreed."

* * *

**Alright! Here is your hint: 6 chapters. Everything changes. Vauge enough for you?**

**Next chapter: Everyone has terrible timing. **


	11. Chapter 11Things you never want to admit

11 Things you never want to admit too

**HAPPY OCTOBER EVERYONE! I don't know about all of you but this is my favorite time of the year. 31 days until Halloween. My favorite holiday. More than any other holiday. I get super excited. As you may have noticed. Not kidding I am already ready to fill my Iron Man helmet/candy bucket with candy.**

**Thank you all for 80 Reviews! If I get 10 more for this ****chapter… MAJOR SPOILER WILL BE GIVEN.**

**Thanks Lightnings Pride and avengerteam for the favorite and follow!**

**Thanks for the reviews: fluttershypegasus1 (Thanks!), patty cake rocks (Thanks! Happy you enjoyed!), avengerteam (WHY THANKS! That is a lot of reading! Glad to hear you are liking the story!), Sapphire Roz (You remember Hela? Nice! I certainly have not forggotten her.), Princess of Paris (You should always be scared. I love screwing things up. I give you happiness all to take it away.), Rubi Yuki (Will there be a mini-Rogers****… DO PEOPLE WANT A STELYSSA BABY? Maybe.), and person D (Yeah… someone should have noticed. except if someone did it would not be as funny.)**

**This was fun to write. This is my Cousin's favorite chapter. well… next to Chapter 16. Which you will see soon.**

* * *

Jimmy was working in the Nest quietly as Clint fired arrows.

"Jimmy, strange question. How come you became friends with Alyssa?" Clint asked suddenly.

"We were both the youngest working in a R&D department. We banded together." Jimmy shrugged.

"I get that. But why are you still friends with her? What made you decide 'I should stay friends with this crazy woman.'"

"I don't know. You made yourself her brother, what made you decide that?"

"I lost most of my marbles years ago. Plus I date a former KGB assassin. You think Alyssa is the craziest person I've met?"

"Point taken."

"But seriously kid, why?"

"Alyssa has her moments where she shows she is in fact a nice person. She was a lot worse before you avengers."

"That makes me even more confused of why you stuck around. You had a crush on her or something?"

"Ha ha, that's very funny Clint." Jimmy rolled his eyes and looked away from the archer.

"Wait… was I right just then?"

"About what?"

"Did you have a crush on Alyssa Stark?"

"She wasn't Stark then."

"Details. And it still counts. Anyhow, is it true?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"I won't tell anyone if it's true."

"No one said it was true."

"You had a crush on Alyssa! Admit it!"

"FINE! I MAYBE HAD A CRUSH ON ALYSSA WHEN WE FIRST BECAME FRIENDS! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! CAN YOU BLAME ME?" Jimmy yelled.

"Um… should I come back later?" Steve said awkwardly at the entrance of the Nest.

"How much did you hear?" Clint asked with a slight smirk.

"Jimmy admit he had a crush on my wife…"

"Jimmy… kid… you are dead." Clint laughed.

"In my defense, you two had not met yet. Nothing happened. You married her and I have a girlfriend. We are fine, right Captain Rogers?" Jimmy added. Steve was silent so Jimmy took the initiative to run away.

"Why do they always run Barton?" Steve asked Clint.

"The naïve just do."

* * *

"So, let me get this straight… you knew Bucky?" Alyssa stared at Natasha surprised.

"Yes."

"Before he shot at you?"

"Yes."

"As a… partner?"

"He helped train me as a teenager."

"That is… wow."

"Yes."

"So Bucky being here is weird, right?"

"It was surprising. He wasn't called the Winter Soldier then. Maybe he was. No one ever said."

"What was he like back then?" Alyssa asked curiously.

"He was ruthless. Everyone wanted to be trained by him. He favored me."

"You were favored. I am not surprised."

"He was the best at what he did. I was the best at what I did."

"So you banded together." Alyssa connected the dots.

"The Winter Soldier was impressive in everything he did. There was no choice but to watch and learn." Natasha continued.

"Is that admiration Romanoff?" Alyssa teased.

"Back then? Not just admiration."

"Wow! Natasha are you implying what I think you are implying?"

"What am I implying Stark?"

"That you had a thing for Barnes!"

"Is that what you believe?"

"Yes. And you are not denying it so…"

"Alyssa since when do you care? I thought you wanted me to date Clint?"

"You are dating Clint and I am very happy about that. Can't you let me be a nosey Stark for once?"

"I will not admit to once a very long time ago being attracted to Barnes."

"But you are not saying no. And that is saying so much."

"Alyssa I am not saying anything because Clint and Bucky are about to walk behind us." Natasha whispered to Alyssa.

"…Oh… then whisper it to me."

"Yes. Okay?"

"I TOLD YOU BARTON! SHE DID USED TO LIKE ME!" Bucky yelled.

"SHUT UP BARNES! I WON! YOUR ARGUMENT IS INVALID!" Clint yelled back. Natasha and Alyssa looked behind themselves to see the two boys.

Natasha glared at Alyssa.

"How was I supposed to know that they were listening?" Alyssa shrugged.

"Because one is a super soldier." Natasha deadpanned.

"Then why did you reply?"

"I thought James would have more integrity. Apparently he has been spending too much time with Clint." Natasha went on.

"You love me anyway Nat!"

* * *

"Sam, what are you doing?" Steve asked his friend.

"Nothing really." Sam said. Everyone was at the mansion for some reason.

"Then what was that look for?"

"What look?"

"I'm not as naïve as everyone thinks. Please tell me for your own safety that you did not just check out Natasha Romanoff."

"Not what I was doing."

"You sure?"

"Can't you just resume to checking out your own girl in peace and leave me be?"

"Tony's in the room. I would not be in a good position if he were to catch me."

"You really scared of Stark?"

"Why are you changing the subject?"

"Because you accusing me of being interested in Natasha."

"I never said you were interested."

"Shut up Cap."

"You know she is dating Barton."

"I know. I would never ask her out."

"Then why were you looking at her like that?"

"She is hot. It's hard not to look every once and a while. Can you blame me?" Sam looked at Steve.

"I can blame you." Natasha answered as she walked up to the two.

"You might want to take flight Sam. Natasha has her murder face on." Alyssa smirked from across the room.

"I'm… just… bye now." Sam waved before running out of the room.

* * *

"Hey Steve?" Bucky greeted his friend. "Can I ask a question?"

"Sure. What you need to ask?"

"How did you know you really liked Alyssa?"

"I don't know. We were friends for a while before and as we spent more time together it changed. Why?"

"Remember the girl I'm dating? Valerie? I think I really like her." Bucky admitted.

"Good for you James. Why did you ask me?"

"Because I needed to know. You and Alyssa have a good relationship. You were just friends first and now look at you two."

"We got married before we fell in love. Not exactly how it's supposed to work."

"So you are trying to tell me that you were just friends and only friends when you two got married? Steve, you expect me to believe that?"

"That's what happened."

"You mean to tell me that you never thought Alyssa was even a little cute?"

"Okay yeah maybe. Maybe I thought she was cute. She's beautiful. And maybe before we got married I wondered what it would be like to kiss her. I even thought about what dating her would be like once or twice."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ROGERS?" Tony yelled, obviously hearing the conversation.

"Um… I have a beautiful wife." Steve panicked and tried to save himself.

"What you say afterword's? About before you had to get married to Alyssa?" Tony asked even when he knew the answer.

"Steve, you are in trouble aren't you?" Bucky looked to his friend.

"When it comes to Alyssa I am always in trouble with Tony." Steve concluded.

"Was all of this some sort of plan? That when you married my daughter for 'safety' that you really just wanted to get close to her?" Tony accused.

"No! Of course not! When Fury told us about that plan all I thought was Alyssa's safety!"

"Tony, do you really think that Steve Rogers could come up with a plan like that on his own? No offence to Steve but… he sucks with women! I'm surprised he got as far as he did! It took him over a year!" Bucky interrupted.

"Nice to know you have faith in me…" Steve said sarcastically to his friend.

"Then you don't know your friend very well, he didn't even tell me they were getting married. They just showed up and surprise!" Tony complained.

"Not my fault. That was Aly's job."

"And now you are blaming her!"

"She takes full responsibility for that!"

"Tony do you just like to find reasons to get mad at Steve purely because he is married to your daughter?" Bucky asked the billionaire.

"I will not be responding to that bionic boy." Tony looked to Bucky.

"So a yes." Bucky laughs. "Steve, your in-law is a nut job."

"I know…" Steve sighed.

* * *

"Okay." Alyssa said over the phone when she walked into Clint and Natasha's apartment. Bobbi Morse was watching her.

"I got it Jane." Alyssa sighed into the phone. Natasha then stopped what she was doing to look at the younger brunette.

"I'll see what I can do. Talk later." Alyssa hung the phone up and sighed.

"What is going on with Jane?" Natasha asked.

"Thor broke a blender." Alyssa sighed. "Now I am Thor-proofing a blender."

"How do you Thor-proof things?" Bobbi asked curiously.

"It's a process. I swear I could not do what Jane does. Thor is lucky that girl loves him so much." Alyssa added. "To think I used to be a little jealous Jane was dating the god of thunder."

"You what?" Steve said walking into the room with Clint.

"Oops." Alyssa looked like a deer in the headlights.

"Cap, you might want to keep an eye on Alyssa when Thor is in town…" Clint joked as he tried to cause trouble.

"You used to like Thor?" Steve looked at Alyssa.

"Well can you blame me? Have you seen his arms?" Alyssa went on, which was not exactly helping.

"What about me?" Steve looked at the girl.

"I like your arms too. I like a whole lot of you actually. I more than like you. And I married you. You don't have to worry or anything. You win."

"You married me because you had too."

"But I decided to stay." Alyssa pointed out.

"How am I supposed to compete with a god?" Steve asked.

"You don't?" Clint suggested, still not helping.

"There is no competition Steve. You win every time."

* * *

"Greetings fellow Avengers and friends!" Thor greeted the next time he was in Malibu.

"Hey Thor." Alyssa smiled and waved at Thor.

"Hi… excuse me a minute." Steve greeted and headed towards Alyssa. Steve picked her up and carried her out of the room.

"Steve… what are you doing?" Alyssa questioned.

"Keeping you away from Thor!"

"Oh gosh not this again!"

* * *

**Next chapter: Valentines Day. Sounds odd as this chapter will be posted in October but whatever.**


	12. Chapter 12 Fourteenth

12 Fourteenth

**HEY again! Okay****… I know this chapter is about a holiday in Febuary and it is October but I don't care. The timeline isnt the same as real life. **

**Thanks for the favorites and followers: elliephant98, LittleMissChatterbox2009, Alicethemaddess, Mptio, Camilla Vincent and damemelusine!**

**Thanks for the reviews: fluttershypegasus1 (Thanks!), Princess of Paris (I am happy ypu enjoyed the chapter. I don't know why you would be scared for someone's life… no one is in danger yet… As for the agents of SHIELD thing… I just watched the episode and… It cannot be answered by a simple yes or no. No for now. But look what happened to Bucky. Who knows?), patty cake rocks (Thanks!), Sapphire Roz (It seemed like a funny idea to write about, secret crushes. Also thanks for not forgetting Hela. I am actualy writing a chapter involving her right now.), FireDraken (I am in the business of making people look crazy for a reason! I'm crazy so you know…), avengerteam (Me too!), person D (Irrelevent? I think these comments are totally relevant.), LittleMissChatterbox2009 (Why thank you! For the comments about the stories and the writing! Robopets are defenettly around. In the background.), and stoxy99 (I ship Clintasha too! They are just a very low key couple.)**

**MAJOR SPOILER: 2 Clint focused Chapters coming up. The first will be very soon. Natasha focused Chapter coming up soon as well.**

**8 reviews= a major spoiler next chapter.**

* * *

"Um… what are you doing?" Steve asked timidly as he watched Bucky furiously click buttons on a laptop.

"Steve, what am I supposed to do for Valentines Day in this century? Is it the same?"

"Are you planning something for Valerie?" Steve asked. He knew very well his friend had taken a liking to this girl. They had been going out for almost a month now.

"Jeez Steve, never thought of that. That is not at all why I asked and why I am mad at the Internet!" Bucky scowled.

"What does the internet have to say?" Steve asked his friend; he never looked before on the Internet for suggestions.

"It is either overdone and clichéd, involves things I can not do, or basically how to get a girl to sleep with you."

"That is all terrible advice… and I can not see you trying to cook anything but eggs and frozen waffles."

"You see my problem?" Bucky sighed. "What are you doing for Alyssa?" He then asked out of curiosity.

"Nothing. Alyssa absolutely hates that day. If I tried to plan something she might just kill me."

"Shouldn't you at least try?"

"I could. But I wouldn't know what to do. Alyssa is not exactly a person that would enjoy anything involving pink and anatomically incorrect hearts."

Bucky raised his eyebrows at his friend.

"Her words, not mine."

"Maybe we need help?"

"Oh no. I am not getting involved…"

* * *

"Bobbi, James and I need your help." Steve sighed to the blonde agent. Yeah, he got strung along with Bucky's crazy ideas again. Just like old times…

"With what?" Bobbi looked up from her file folder.

"Valentines day." Bucky said plainly.

"Okay… why are you talking to me? Couldn't you just ask Alyssa or Natasha? Pepper even?"

"Alyssa can not find out I am planning anything. I would be murdered. Natasha could not care less and Pepper is too busy." Steve explained.

"And I have no idea what I am doing." Bucky explained.

"And I am your guys last hope?" Bobbi raised her eyebrows.

"Basically." Bucky replied.

Bobbi looked back and forth between the two super soldiers. "Alright. I'll help. If only because you two look helpless and who says no to helping an American hero and his friend."

"Thanks Agent Morse." Bucky replied.

"You know Alyssa is going to kill you right?" Bobbi looked straight at Steve.

"I know." Steve sighed.

* * *

"Morning Tony." Bruce greeted his friend as Tony entered the lab.

"So I was thinking that Saturday we should…"

"No. You can't do anything Saturday."

"Why would that be?"

"JARVIS remind Tony what Saturday is?"

"What is Saturday?" Tony asked again.

"Saturday is February fourteenth Sir." JARVIS replied.

"That means nothing to me." Tony replied.

"Sir, February fourteenth is Valentines Day."

"CRAP. Okay, I completely forgot." Tony replied.

"Are we _really_ that surprised sir?" JARVIS asked.

"No, we really are not." Bruce smirked.

"JARVIS, what did I do for Pepper last year?"

"You sent flowers to her office and took her to dinner Sir." JARVIS answered.

"Meaning JARVIS did that electronically and reminded you to show up." Bruce filled in for himself.

"Precisely dr. Banner." JARVIS replied.

"Can we do that again this year? Did it work last time?" Tony asked the AI.

"Wow Tony. I give you a weeks warning and you just want to do what you did last year again?" Bruce looked at the Science Bro. "Don't you want to even attempt to make it look like you put effort into it?"

"Then Pepper might get higher expectations for next year."

"I do not believe Miss Potts would exactly be surprised Sir." JARVIS said.

"See? JARVIS just do something close to what we did last year, sound good?"

"Of course Sir." JARVIS replied coolly.

Bruce just rolled his eyes at the billionaire. Some things never changed.

* * *

"Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. CRAP!" Clint mumbled to himself.

He completely forgot about Valentines Day. Natasha might kill him.

Clint had never had to do anything for Valentines Day for Natasha before. They were almost always on missions or apart in the past, or were not in a relationship. Clint had no clue what to do. He needed to stay on Natasha's good side and considering she probably never really experienced the holiday before, Clint needed to do well.

But Clint forgot. Clint was reminded when he heard JARVIS remind Tony of the holiday while Clint was in the vents. The holiday was usually unimportant to him.

Now Clint had to put in effort.

"Are you okay Birdbrain?" Alyssa asked when she saw Clint freaking out.

"Alyssa! You're a girl!"

"Gee… glad you noticed…" Alyssa raised her eyebrows at her brother.

"You know Natasha, what should I do for her for Valentines Day?"

"I don't know. Why would I know? Natasha didn't say anything to me."

"Come on Alyssa! Help me out!"

"Did you forget?" Alyssa asked knowingly.

"Yes."

"Clint, even my dad made plans for my mom. You are officially worse. Yes my dad had JARVIS remind him, but at least he planned something. Valentines day is in two days!"

"I know, its bad. I get it. Just help!"

"Fine. I guess I don't want Natasha to kill you."

* * *

Alyssa walked into the apartment and found out there was an intruder.

"Loki? What are you doing here?" Alyssa looked at the trickster strangely.

"I may have heard of a way to help but mostly payback. Finally getting around to it."

"Payback for what?"

"Knocking me out." Loki shrugs then starts doing magic.

Alyssa then dropped to the ground passed out.

"That captain really better be thankful for this."

* * *

"Alright, you two. Repeat your plans. James first." Bobbi instructed the two best friends.

"Don't mess up." Bucky answered.

"The actual plan, Barnes." Bobbi rolled her eyes.

"Oh. Pick up Valerie. Go to restaurant. Be myself. Don't mess up." James corrected.

"Close enough. Now Steve?" Bobbi sighed.

"Don't get killed by Alyssa for doing this." Steve answered.

"That's part of it. What's the rest?" Bobbi asked.

"It will not be necessary." Loki then popped up.

"Loki? What are you doing here?" Bobbi asked.

"For once, helping."

"With what?" Bucky asked skeptically.

"Your Captain there was nervous about how the_ slightly less annoying_ Stark would take Valentines Day. Now he does not need to worry. Alyssa will be completely compliant."

"What did you do to my wife?" Steve asked panicking.

"Nothing bad!" Loki defended himself.

"We don't trust you." Bucky deadpanned.

"All you have to do is make Alyssa happy! You will be fine!" Loki tried again.

"I'm going to check on Alyssa." Steve then left.

"All I did was make her forget it was Valentines Day. I didn't know that was so bad…"

* * *

"Wow Tony, I'm impressed. This time instead of JARVIS helping you, Bruce is." Pepper looked at Tony, as they got ready to go to dinner.

"Bruce offered to babysit Lily. This is how I stay a billionaire. Finding free childcare." Tony went on to say.

"Thank god for Bruce." Pepper rolled her eyes.

"Do not worry. Lily is safe with Bruce. This is about you. Happy Valentines Day Pep." Tony smiled genuinely.

* * *

"I hate Loki." I groan as I wake.

"We all do. Are you alright? What happened?" Steve asked as he lightly brushed some stray hair away from my face.

"Loki decided to use magic to knock me out. When did I get into bed?" I ask.

"I came in and saw you on the floor. I brought you here."

"Thank you."

"Hey do you remember what day it is today?" Steve asked me.

"Saturday." I shrug.

"What's the date?"

"February fourteenth." I shrug. I really don't know what he's trying to get to.

"Good. Now, do you know what holiday it is?"

"There isn't a holiday today Steve."

"Yes… there is…"

"Steve, I love you but are you sure you were the one who didn't just get hit with magic?" I question seriously. I have no clue what he's talking about.

"Today is Valentines Day Aly."

"What the heck is Valentines Day?"

"A holiday where couples get to show love for one another."

"That sounds made up. And stupid. That can not be a holiday."

"It is. Has been for centuries." Steve went on to say.

"Then it is obviously a not very good one if I don't even know it. Which is sad because I know when National Pizza Day is."

"I know you do. Pizza is your favorite food and five days ago all you ate was pizza to celebrate. You also remember when National Beer day is."

"Remind me to give my dad beer on April seventh." Alyssa thought out loud. "Are we going to celebrate this unknown holiday?"

"It is a pretty well known holiday. I know you know this holiday. You told me you hate it."

"I swear Rogers I have never heard of this holiday until now."

"Are you sure you are okay?" Steve looked at me worriedly.

"I am fine. So what are we supposed to do on this holiday?"

* * *

"Clint, where are we going?" Natasha asked as they headed to an unknown destination. Natasha hated surprises and was suspicious of what Clint was up too.

"You'll see."

"I don't like surprises Clint. Tell me."

"You know what day it is today. What do you think this is?"

"You planned something for Valentines Day?"

"Call me a hopeless romantic but yes I did."

Natasha rolled her eyes.

"What? You hate Valentines Day too?"

"I don't hate it. I just never celebrated it. I am just… indifferent."

"Then lets celebrate it. Just for the fact that is an excuse to spend time with one another."

"You need an excuse to spend time with the person you live with?"

"No. But it is a chance for two ex-spies to pretend to be a normal couple."

"We will never be normal Barton."

"But for one night we can be and we can make the most of it."

* * *

"So that was Valentines Day?" Alyssa asked trying to understand. _'Whatever spell Loki had cast on her, it is taking a long time to wear off.'_ Steve thought to himself.

"Basically." Steve answered. They had gone on a nice date that was as close as Steve could get to their first official date together. A difficult task considering the first date happened on the other side of the country.

"Is that basically it?" Alyssa asked.

"The whole point of the holiday is to show that special someone you love how much you love them." Steve explained.

"Can't you do that any day?"

"Of course. Its just nice to have a special day designated for it I guess."

"So in theory, since you have shown me how much you love me… its my turn to show you how much I love you?" Alyssa asked for conformation.

"Alyssa, it's not like a trade. I didn't take you out to get something in return. It is because I wanted to."

"Well maybe I want to return the favor?" Alyssa asked innocently. Almost too innocently, Steve noticed.

"What are you trying to get to Aly?"

"I'm not trying to get to anything Steve. I am just trying to figure out this stupid holiday. And from what I understand I am just trying to show my amazing husband how much I love and care for him." Alyssa said as she hugged Steve.

"And what is that going to entail?"

"How about we go and make love all night long?" Alyssa suggested again much too innocently. Steve blushed immediately. He also refused to go down that road at this moment in time. She was still under the influence of Loki's spell.

Alyssa seemed to notice the wheels turning in Steve's head. She smiled.

"Steve, Loki's spell wore off about an hour and a half ago. I've been playing dumb and now I'm just trying to get you into bed with me." Alyssa admitted.

"You've been playing dumb this whole time?"

"Yeah. Its fun and I had you fooled." Alyssa shrugged. "So what do you say? That offer is still up for grabs?"

"You are lucky I don't need that much sleep. You are in for a long night."

"I plan on it." Alyssa smiled. Maybe this wasn't _such_ a crappy holiday.

* * *

James and Valerie were making their way back to Valerie's apartment. Valerie was trying to reassure James he had done a good job on their date.

"James, it is fine. Really. It was really nice."

"Are you sure? I haven't done valentines day in over seventy years."

"You did amazing James. I loved every bit of it." Valerie assured him.

"Really? I did okay? Honestly I thought I messed up the…"

"Everything was perfect James. Have some faith in yourself."

"I wanted it to be perfect. You have been amazing Val. I wanted to return the favor. A perfect date for a perfect girl. I'd do anything for you."

"Well there is one thing I'd like you to do."

"And what is that?"

"I think it's time you officially met my son."

* * *

**Did I just leave anyone surprised with that last sentence? *Shrugs* Anyway, Lily causes trouble.**


	13. Chapter 13 Two Year Olds

13 Two year olds

**Hello again! I'm back! I think it has been over a week since last post, which is unusual for me.**

**Thanks for the ****favourites and follows: GreyForestWolf, Trippin off the wall, SBMFanatic, Vollyball-chic-101, and firestar1510~**

**Thanks for the reviews: FireDraken (How does one bang their head quietly?), person D (Thanks!), Princess of Paris (Thanks! I am also happy she is undercover.), Demigod-GallagherGirl (Ch. 10: It seems logical for them huh? Ch.12: It is pretty cute.), stoxy99 (well, one Clint chapter is next chapter!), and patty cake rocks (thanks!)**

**This is all I got. Have fun. **

* * *

"What are you talking about Valerie? Are you sure that's a good idea?" James asked his girlfriend.

"I am very sure James." Valerie smiled at him. "I thought you liked kids?"

"I love kids. They are cute and small and say the funniest things. But do you really want me around?"

"James is this because of your past? I told you before, I'm fine."

"Me meeting Nathan… sounds likes things are serious."

"I am serious. I want you to meet him. And he wants to meet you. You don't want to disappoint Nathan and me now do you?"

"I guess not."

"Then it's settled. You two will meet each other."

* * *

I walked into the mansion to come face to face with a very familiar sight. Pepper trying to take care of Lily while trying to be CEO.

Currently Pepper was trying to get Lily to eat her vegetables, answering emails on a tablet and set up a meeting over the phone. I waved Pepper off my sister and took over for her in the battle of carrots.

"Issa I don't like it." Lily pouted.

"I know, but not everything that we have to eat we like."

"I not eating it." Lily went on with all of her Stark Stubbornness.

"Don't you want to be like Clint? You know how Clint can shoot all those targets?" I ask the little girl.

Lily nodded; she had seen Clint shoot arrows more than once.

"Well that's because he has really good eyes. Eyes like a hawk even. And you know why?"

Lily shook her head in the negative.

"Because he eats his carrots."

Lily looked at me for a second to see if I was kidding or not. She decided I was telling the truth and took a tentative bite of the carrot stick.

"Issa?" Lily looked at me.

"Yeah Lil?"

"I eat it but I still no like it." Lily said before she took another bite.

I internally laugh. "Didn't expect you too kid." I patted Lily on the head.

"Hey Alyssa." Pepper smiled at me once she got off the phone.

"Hi mom. You doing okay? You look exhausted."

"I told her to take a day off." Tony said walking in. "Several times."

"I said I didn't have the time." Pepper decided.

"Make time." I suggest. "Have a day off. No work, no Starks. Just you."

"As much as a quiet day to myself is nice in theory…"

"Doesn't have to be a theory." Tony shrugged. "You left us with Lily before. You can leave us alone for a day."

"You can do it tomorrow." I suggest.

"I'll get JARVIS and Happy to lock you out of anything to do with Stark Industries." Tony continued as he started tapping on a tablet of his own.

"I am not getting out of this am I?" Pepper asked rhetorically.

"Nope." Tony and me reply.

* * *

"Wave bye to mom!" I say to Lily as we watch Pepper make her way to an extremely expensive spa.

"Bye mommy!" Lily waved enthusiastically. Pepper waved back at the two of us.

We watched the car roll away. Lily was still waving at the car.

"Issa? We have cookies now?" Lily asked when Pepper was officially gone.

"Of course kid! Lets go get dad."

* * *

All three of us Starks were sitting watching Finding Nemo while eating chocolate chip cookies and drinking milk.

"Sir, there is an alert from the West Coast Avengers Tower. Dr. Banner's heart rate is elevating to dangerous levels. It appears he will become the Hulk in a matter of minutes." JARVIS informed Tony.

"Go dad. I got Lil." I tell my dad.

"JARVIS, alert Bruce I am on my way and go put the building on lockdown until I get there." Tony said, as he got ready to leave. He said goodbye to Lily and me and kissed us both on the head.

"Bye daddy!" Lily waved.

Tony left and Lily looked up at me with expectant brown eyes.

"Issa."

"Yes Lil?" I look down at the toddler.

"Ice cream?" she asked.

"You just ate cookies Lily."

"Ice cream now."

"How much chocolate are you trying to get out of me?" I raise an eyebrow at the small child. I know there is currently only chocolate ice cream in the house.

"Lots please." Lily looks at me.

I sigh. I may regret this but hey, it could be fun. "Alright, lets go get ice cream."

* * *

"Hey you're here!" Valerie smiled brightly when she answered the door for Bucky.

"You think I wouldn't show up?" Bucky joked.

"Never. Nathan! You want to come see who it is?" Valerie looked towards the couch.

The almost two-year-old boy got off the couch and stood by his mother's legs. Nathan looked at Bucky shyly.

Bucky went lower and got to Nathan's level. "Hey Nathan. I'm James. Your mom has told me a lot about you."

All Nathan did was blink.

"Nathan, say hello. You were so excited James was coming over earlier." Valerie smiled sweetly.

"Hi." Nathan said quietly. "You my moms friend."

"I am. Can I be your friend too?" Bucky asked the small boy.

Nathan nodded. "You like cars?" he asked.

"I do." Bucky nodded.

Nathan then came from his hiding spot and reached out to Bucky. Bucky froze slightly as he watched Nathan reach for Bucky's hand. His left hand. Bucky let the boy take his hand and he could ever so slightly feel the pressure as Nathan grabbed on.

"I show you my cars." Nathan said as he led Bucky to the living room.

Bucky felt his heart grow as he was followed the boy to play with toy cars.

* * *

"LILYANA GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"Issa! Come catch me!"

"Lily get off the bookshelf!"

"No! Clwinty do it!"

"Clint's an idiot! He should know better and so should you Lily!"

"NO!"

"ARRRGGG!" I yell to know one in particular. Note to self: no chocolate for Lily EVER AGAIN.

"Alyssa? You here?" I hear a voice call.

"Jimmy! Hey buddy old pal! Come over here!" I call out. Lily is still perched half way on the tall bookshelf.

"What is going… your sister is on a bookshelf."

"Gee Jimmy… I never noticed that."

"Hi Jimmy!" Lily waved.

"Lily. Why are you on the bookshelf?" Jimmy asks.

"I a monkey." Lily informed us all.

"She's something all right…" I roll my eyes. "Why are you a monkey?" I ask.

"Daddy calls me a monkey. I don't know why. I got no tail. But I pretend." Lily explains.

"Oh my god… she's like Fitz when she is on sugar…" I realize.

"Do you want to be another animal?" Jimmy asks.

"Nope. I a monkey."

"Well I am going to pretend to be a puppy." I decide and I get on my hands and knees and start to bark. Maybe if I pretend to be a different animal she'll want to join.

"And I am going to be a frog." Jimmy decides and starts to hop around like a frog. Obviously catching on to my idea.

We both are acting like other animals and Lily just giggles at us.

"Alyssa… Jimmy… why are you making animal noises?" Sam asks as he walks in. Everybody is just showing up today.

I point over to Lily and Sam seems to get it.

"Lily what animal are you being?" Sam sighs.

"A monkey."

"Of course you are." Sam said walking up to the bookshelf. "Are you a hungry monkey? Do you want to come down for a banana?"

"I no hungry Sammy. Issa gave me lots and lots of ice cream."

Sam and Jimmy looked at me with matching 'are you an idiot?' glares.

"It was not as much as she is leading you to believe." I tell the boys.

"Lily how much was it?" Sam asks.

"A bowl. And some from Issa's... and the big ice cream. Issa didn't see it."

"Lily were you eating out of the ice cream bucket?" I ask the almost two year old.

"Maybe?" Lily shrugged.

Then my phone rang.

"Hello? Yes, this is she. What? Yeah, I'll be there in as soon as I can." I say into the phone.

"What is it?" Jimmy asks me.

"Clint was doing god knows what and fell off the roof of a five story building and landed onto a parked car. He's in the hospital. I'm one of his emergency contacts and Natasha is in Berlin. I got to go."

"Lily, be good for Jimmy and Sam okay?" I ask Lily. It was a tall order of a toddler on a sugar high.

"Where you going Issa?" Lily asked.

"Clint was being an idiot." I tell the toddler.

"Clwinty breaking?"

"Yes. Clint was breaking things. Including himself."

"Clwinty hurt himself lots."

"He does. He really does."

* * *

"Hey guys? Where is Aly?" Steve asked when he made his way over to the mansion.

"Went to check on Clint. He's in the hospital." Jimmy informed the new arrival.

"What did he do this time?" Steve asked.

"Fell off building and landed on a car."

"Why and how would he… never mind. It's Clint. He found a way."

"LILY STOP IT!" Jimmy and Steve heard Sam tell the toddler.

"Sammy dis is fun!" Lily cheered.

"I can't see Lily! That's dangerous!" Sam informed her.

"No, its fun!" the toddler argued.

Jimmy and Steve looked down the hall to see Lily sitting on Sam's shoulders with her arms hugging his face over his eyes.

"CAPPY!" Lily cheered when she saw Steve. Her attention then was directed to the taller human.

"Hey Lily. What has got you so hyper?" he asked the little girl when she decided to leap from Sam to Steve.

"I had cookies and ice cream and cocoa puffs."

"Who put that much sugar in you?"

Lily pointed to Sam and Jimmy. "Issa too."

Steve gave the two other males a 'are you two stupid?' glare.

"Cap, in Jimmy and my self's defense giving her cocoa puffs was the only way to get her off the bookshelf." Sam said.

"Where's Tony?" Steve asked as Lily occupied herself with lightly hitting Steve in the face.

"No clue. He wasn't here when we got here." Jimmy shrugged.

"Well, now we just have to keep Lily out of trouble and wait for her to crash." Steve sighed.

"Cap… you even going to acknowledge the fact that Lily is hitting your face?" Sam asked.

"Sam the first rule of Starks: if they are set to annoy you, giving them attention makes it worse." Steve tells Sam, the only one with no knowledge in being around anyone with the last name Stark. Jimmy nods in agreement.

* * *

Later that afternoon Bucky had found himself on the couch with Nathan sitting on his right watching a movie with talking cars. Apparently it was Nathan's favorite movie and had found it just wrong Bucky had never seen it.

Now it was half way through the movie and Nathan was fast asleep and curled into Bucky's side. Bucky had his arm around the boy and was smiling to himself. Every once and a while Bucky would look away from the cartoon to check on the sleeping Nathan.

Valerie then smiled to herself. She was watching the situation from another couch opposite the two boys.

The day had gone really well. Nathan really liked Bucky and Bucky really liked Nathan. Watching Bucky play with Nathan had been the sweetest thing Valerie had seen in a long while.

* * *

When Pepper came back to the mansion she was surprised at what she saw.

"JARVIS, where are Tony and Alyssa?" she asked the AI.

"Mr. Stark is dealing with an incident that occurred at the West Coast Avengers Tower and Ms. Rogers went to aid Agent Barton at the hospital." JARVIS informed the CEO.

"That explains so much…" Pepper sighed at the sight. Jimmy, Sam and Steve were all passed out in various areas of the living room. Lily was also asleep on the couch.

Pepper moved to her daughter and gently lifted her up. Lily lightly stirred.

"Mommy…" Lily mumbled into Pepper's shoulder.

"Yes baby?" Pepper whispers.

"My tummy feels funny…"

* * *

**Next chapter takes place 2 months after this chapter. What does Clint do in his alone time?**


	14. Chapter 14 Dog days

14 Dog days

**Hey everyone! I'm BACK! A friendly reminder this chapter takes place 2 months after last chapter. This chapter is based off the comic book Hawkeye #1 from back in 2012. Follows the same kind of story line. The stuff in italics is what Barton is thinking.**

**Thanks for the favorites and follows: .great, Teary Twilight, Blackhawk34, Waking-The-Dead, ziverdavid1112, Hari123, and Dreamer558750!**

**Thanks for the reviews: Sapphire Roz, person D, stoxy99, ziverdavid1112, Demigod-GallagherGirl and Dreamer558750!**

**Thanks for the 102 reviews everyone! Keep it going!**

* * *

"Lady… Fix. This. Dog." Clint sighed as he gently rested the hurt golden retriever onto the table at the only veterinary clinic open this late at night.

The dog was quickly wheeled into another room. Clint watched the dog go and heard the Vet's and other vet aids talking.

"Poor boy…" "How did this…" "Who did…" "Bleeding…" "Needs some towels…" "Blood…"

"Sir? What happened?" one of them asked Clint.

* * *

About two months ago…

_Natasha is going to kill me_. Clint thought as he lied in a hospital bed. _She is going to get back from Berlin and she is going to kill me._

"Mr. Barton, with a fall like that you are very lucky." The doctor told Clint. "Two broken ribs, dislocated shoulder, broken nose, broken radius, broken pelvis and a broken leg."

_I've been through worse_.

"Damn Barton… what you do?" Alyssa asked her brother.

"Nothing." _I was in a situation._

"You are in so much shit, you know that right?" Alyssa looked Barton over.

* * *

"Mr. Barton? Clint?" the vet tried to get Clint's attention.

"Sorry." Clint looked over to the older man.

"Mr. Barton, we need to talk about your dog…"

"He's not my dog."

"Okay… the dog… has lost a lot of blood. He's in shock, and needs surgery but is a difficult surgical candidate. At this point, the decision to euthanize is not inhumane…"

"No. The dog will make it. Do what you got to do. Got it?" Clint snapped angrily.

"Sir… you can't know that. I will do everything I can and I will operate on the dog. But is this for the dog or for you?"

"Just fix my… THE dog… please…" Clint tried. "I'm sorry I snapped at you."

The vet walked away.

* * *

Earlier this evening…

Clint was walking in a fairly bad part of town. He had a clue as to why.

He used to live in this part of town. Long before the Avengers. Long before Natasha. Long before SHIELD.

Clint had to make something right. Clint was eating a slice of pizza.

He saw a group of men standing by the door of his destination. Standing by them was a dog.

"Can I pet the dog?" Clint asked.

"No. He'll bite." One man said to the obviously friendly golden retriever.

"He seems to like pizza. How bad can he be?" Clint noticed as the dog tried to get closer to the piece of pizza in his hand.

"What are you doing here? To feed the dog?" the man asked annoyed.

"Actually… here for a little business." Clint showed the man a duffle full of cash.

* * *

Three weeks ago…

"Clint… stop it. The doctor said…" Natasha sighed as she drove Clint back to the hospital for one last check up since his fall off a building.

"Doctors wrong," Clint shifted in the passenger seat.

"Clint, you were lucky. The doctors just want to make sure nothing else is wrong."

"Things are wrong all right…" Clint watched the buildings go by. He noticed a young family's belongings being brought to the curb and the mother fighting the landlord.

_Eviction day._

* * *

Earlier this evening where Hawkeye makes a shady 'business deal'…

"Here's rent." Clint said to the man he had seen throwing a single mother out onto the curb.

The man looked up from his poker game to look at Clint.

"For everyone in the building." Clint clarified.

"You trying to be a fairy godmother or something?"

"Should cover everything. Tax free cash." Clint showed the man the duffle bag.

"Maybe I don't want money. Maybe I want an empty building?"

"Maybe I wasn't offering?"

A fight broke out. Tables were flipped and guns were drawn. Clint was thrown out the window.

_Far as these things go… thought it was going to hurt more._

The man came out of the building quickly. Gun in hand. "Where is he?" the man asked the others.

_Thirty yards until cover. Against two men with guns. Better move Barton._

There was a gunshot. Clint got grazed in the upper arm. Clint got ready for another shot to be fired.

Then that golden retriever went and bit the man's arm. The arm he was holding the gun in.

_The pizza wasn't even that good._

Clint considered continuing running. But he looked back. The man fought and kicked the dog in the jaw and the poor animal was thrown… right into oncoming traffic.

Clint ran back. He used his force to punch the man square in the jaw.

_What kind of person throws a dog into traffic? Seriously with the traffic right now… the time… the pouring rain…_

Clint tried to see if the dog was okay. It was alive, and starting to get up. Except there was a car heading straight for it.

Clint acted fast. He grabbed a quarter in his pocket he snapped the change into the side window of the car. It startled the driver when the window broke but it didn't look like enough to stop the car.

_I can't look._

* * *

Clint had been fast asleep in the waiting room of the vet office. Then he was rudely awoken.

"You messed up." The man told him. "Now get up. I am sure you do not want…"

"WHAT TYPE OF SICK BASTARD THROWS A DAMN DOG INTO TRAFFIC?" Clint yelled to the man as he punched the man and threw him up against the wall.

The few people around in the office all looked at him shocked and scared.

"Its okay everyone. I'm an Avenger." Clint assured everyone.

* * *

Clint watched the man get into a cab.

"What type of Avenger does this?" the man asked. "I broke no laws…"

"You said something about being an avenger. You know the best part about being an avenger? Having Captain America around all the time. He just… the guy brings the best out of people. You want to be good when he is around. You really do. But look around. Captain America aint here. I am going to buy that building. You wanted to sell it. I want to buy it."

"I had a buyer."

"I don't care. If you do, take it up with Tony Stark's lawyers." Clint told the man. Clint then turned to the cab driver. "Take him to LAX."

The cab driver nodded and drove away.

* * *

"Mr. Barton?" the vet came up to Clint.

"Broken ribs, broken leg, broken pelvis and lost an eye. He's made it this far. He'll make it all. With proper care and rest." The vet told Clint.

"Good boy. Good boy." Clint lightly patted the dog.

"What's his name?" the vet asked.

"Not my dog." Clint shrugged. "What's it say on the collar?"

"It says 'Arrow'." The vet looked at the collar.

Clint paused.

"I'll think of something better."

* * *

"Clint…" Natasha looked at the dog sadly. The dog was lying in a brand new dog bed.

"I wasn't going to… I just couldn't let him…"

"I know." Natasha then put a hand on Clint. "And that man?"

"I'll deal with it." Clint shrugged.

"Not alone. Why did you do this?"

"He was kicking everyone out Natasha. Those kids were going to be homeless. I've been… that."

"Are we keeping the dog?"

Clint shrugged. Natasha smiled at him and went to pat the dog.

Clint could hear her whisper to the dog. _'Good dog, strong dog'_ she said softly in Russian.

"What happened to him?" Natasha asked.

"Got run over by a cab after being thrown into the street."

"Sick bastards." Natasha whispered to herself. "Lucky dog. We don't have anything to feed him though."

"Give him some leftover pizza." Clint smiled when the dog's ears popped up at the word.

* * *

"Everything is in order Clint. Congratulations. You now own a building." Pepper said to Clint a few weeks later.

"Great." Clint said as he looked over the papers.

"What happened to the dog?" Pepper looked over.

"The guys I go the building from… hurt him."

"That poor thing… he lost an eye."

"Do they make doggy eye patches? He can be like Fury."

"I'm not sure. How does Natasha take it?" Pepper pointed to the dog.

"She likes him. I don't know if it's pity or she actually likes him."

"Has he got a name?"

"Tasha named him Lucky."

"Given what he went through… it's a fitting name."

"Is everything good? With the building?"

"Should be. Why are you buying a building?"

"What else am I going to do with my money?" Clint asked. "Besides… Tony had his name on a building. Now… Barton's turn."

"On the lease." Pepper smiled.

"Details."


	15. Chapter 15 That time Alyssa got drunk

15 That time Alyssa got drunk

**Wow! Two days in a row! Yay! So how many of you heard all that lovely Marvel news that was just released? Marvel layed out Phase 3 quite nicely for everyone. I'm excited. Which brings me to my next topic...So if you have not heard the news yet go find it and then come back if you do not want me to spoil it. GO!**

**Are you back? Good. So Topic of interest here. Cap 3 is in fact titled Civil War! Which is exciting. It is one of my favorite major arcs Marvel has done and I can't wait to see the MCU adaptation. So here is the question, How would people take it if I brought elements of Civil War into the story? It would be a while chapter wise as I would first finish what I have planned. I have had an idea for it for a while, but left it on the back of my mind. If you are ****interested leave it in a review and if you have suggestions or ideas for that you could let me know there.**

**Thanks for the favorite and the follow: Stacey Baggins and JustAnotherFairy!**

**Thanks for the reviews: flittershypegasus1 (thanks!), patty cake rocks (thanks!), Dreamer558750 (he is isnt he?), Sapphire Roz (How about now for an update?), and ziverdavid1112 (Thanks!)**

**This chapter involves a flashback. I had this originally in the first story but took it out. It was funny though so I added it in as this flashback.**

**Next chapter is that first domino for a whole other thing... sets everything else going. Beware.**

* * *

"Ow…" I groaned when I opened my eyes as the morning sunlight hit them. It was clear I had a hangover.

"Are you alright Aly?" Steve whispered to me.

"I'll survive. If my brain stops throbbing." I groan as I grab a nearby pillow and throw it over my face. Never drinking with my father and Thor again.

"Might have something for that." Steve whispered again as he gently lifted the pillow over my face, making me groan. He carefully helped me get into a sitting position and then passed me a painkiller and some water.

"Thank you." I smiled to Steve after I swallowed the pill. "You are the best."

"I've had a bit of practice helping you the times I've seen you get hangovers."

"Well you have gotten good at it. You've been good at it for a long time. Even when we were just starting to get along."

"Do you remember the first time I saw you drunk?" Steve asked after a moment.

"I remember the morning after. I remember the confusion and feeling bad you had taken it upon yourself to watch me."

"So you have no memory of what happened that night?"

"Nope. I am pretty sure I blacked out. Why? Did I do something? Did I try to kiss you? That would have been weird. Not that it's weird now but then… back then it would have been weird."

"Don't worry Aly, you didn't try to kiss me." Steve assured me.

"Then what did I do?"

"Nothing bad, just awkward."

"Tell me, please." I gave Steve the best puppy dog eyes I could do. Steve's was much better though.

"You really want to know?"

"Yes."

"Alright, this is what happened…"

* * *

_Flashback to a long time ago… or two/three years ago debatably._

Steve was sitting on the couch in his apartment watching TV most of the evening. Steve was trying to catch up with pop culture.

He then heard his phone chime the familiar tune. It was Natasha.

"Hey Natasha." He said answering the phone.

"Hey Steve. I need a favor of you."

"What is it?"

"I need you to come pick up Alyssa." Natasha said.

"Why and where are you?"

"We are at the bar about a two and a half a blocks away from your apartment. She's really drunk. Can you come down and take her home? Maybe even watch her? I don't trust her by herself in her state of drunkenness right now and I just got called for a mission."

"I'm on my way." He said rushing to leave.

Steve walked into the bar Natasha said Alyssa and herself were at. He immediately spotted the familiar red head of hair.

"Natasha, where is she?" he said rushing up to her.

"Hey Steve, thank goodness you're here. She's somewhere over there, I lost track of her. She is completely smashed right now. I have never seen her this bad. This is worse than Tony."

"What happened?"

"No clue. It was this afternoon and she came to me and said 'hey lets go out' and we did. We came here and she decided to clean out the bar. I got called for a mission in Argentina and I need to head back. I'm sorry to dump her on you. Good luck." She patted Steve's shoulder then left.

Steve sighed. He needed to find Alyssa and fast. He could see a few girls looking at him and he did not want to be hit on. The faster he found the drunk brunette the quicker they could head home where she was safe.

Lucky for Steve, he could hear her. Alyssa was chatting away with some other guys he didn't recognize. As he got closer she had decided to sit on the table.

"Hello Alyssa." He said, as he got closer.

"Hey Steve. This is Steve. Say hi Steve." She said drunkenly.

He awkwardly waved to the other people who were clearly entertained by drunken Alyssa.

"Alyssa, I am here to take you home." He announced.

"Take me home? Like as in sex? Steve I don't think that's a good idea." She shook her head dramatically. "Your hot and all but we're just friends."

Steve blushed instantly. He could see the strangers' chuckle. "Not what I meant Alyssa. What I meant was take you back to your apartment so you can sleep this off and not do something you will regret."

"Oh." She said like a child. A very drunk child but a child nether the less. "What if I don't want to?" she said stubbornly as she proceeded to stand up onto the table.

"Fine. But you are coming with me anyway." He said as he went closer to the table and lifted her off of it.

She yelped in surprise. But he got her to a point where she was over his shoulder and not moving or squirming too much.

"Sorry about that. Have a nice night." He said apologetically to the people at the table. Alyssa continued to whine about leaving and being carried as they headed to the door.

About halfway out the door Alyssa changed the subject.

"Steve, my face is really close to your ass." She commented. "Like really close."

"Okay…" was the only response he could come up with. He didn't really deal with drunk people often. He had never dealt with a drunk Alyssa.

"It's cute though." She said a few seconds later.

"What is?"

"Your ass." she said as calmly as a drunk person could. He instantly blushed again.

He could hear a few giggles from others. He knew they stood out considering how Alyssa was leaving. But now Steve could really feel people staring at him.

He even heard a few strangers comment on his butt.

"You Alyssa are very drunk." He pointed out to her.

"So are you Captain Spangles."

"And have been spending too much time with Tony." He huffed under his breath.

"Hey! I'm a Stark! What do you expect? And my dad is great. Most of the time anyway."

"I like how you added most of the time."

"Thank you sweetie. Or Stevie. That's what I meant to say. But you're sweet too." She said as they waited on the sidewalk for a cab. Which was a much more logical choice of transportation than anything else.

Soon enough she was carefully placed in a cab and Steve entered as well. Steve gave Alyssa's address to the driver.

Alyssa just continued to talk nonsense.

When they arrived at the apartment, Steve paid the driver. The driver told him good luck with his drunk girlfriend.

Steve was too tired to correct him. He just smiled awkwardly. But Alyssa noticed.

"He's not my boyfriend. He is my friend who is a boy. Mind you I think he may want to sleep with me." She fake whispered the last part.

Steve's eyes grew two sizes larger and for the third time that night he blushed. "No I don't. Come on Alyssa, let's go."

"I'm just saying, you suggested it earlier." She shrugged.

The cab driver smirked as the two left the cab.

"I thought we cleared that up?"

"Its not clear. It could be fun sleeping with you." She said as they went into the elevator up.

"I am sure... but the point is that's not happening."

"Good. That could really screw things up." Then she started laughing. "Pun not intended."

"What pun?"

"Oh right. Your Mr. awkward 40's guy. There was a sex pun in there. I didn't mean it. Not that time."

"Thanks for clearing that up."

"No problemo. So, what's going on tonight? Are we going to race hamsters?"

"We are sobering you up. And why would we race hamsters?"

"Why not? And why do you have to make me sober?"

"Because you would be sick tomorrow if you didn't. And we don't have hamsters."

"Oh. Yeah. I won't puke."

"You won't?"

"Nope. I have been over a year without an incident. Don't want to break that streak."

"Of course not." He said as they left the elevator. He opened the door while Alyssa just leaned on the wall and watched him intently. Steve had been given extra keys to Alyssa's apartment as a safety precaution.

He opened the door and motioned her in. She just stood there leaning against the wall biting her lip and watching him.

"What?"

"You're cute. Really cute. That's a lie. You're hot. You're just down right sexy. Lets just get that out of the way now." she smiled and then walked in.

Steve stood frozen and shell-shocked. He turned to face her. She was already in the apartment. And his feet were stuck there, like cement was on them.

Did she really just say that? He was confused. She was drunk. She didn't think that. But she did say it. And he didn't know what to do next.

"Steve? She said as she walked back towards the door. "Why are you still there?"

He entered back into reality and out of his confused state and then entered the door.

"You go sit on the couch Alyssa and I will be there in a second." He said as he closed and locked the door.

Alyssa had just shrugged and headed to the couch like she had been asked.

Steve went into the kitchen and got her a tall glass of water. "I need to see you to at least drink all of this okay?" he asked her as he passed her the glass.

She nodded and accepted the drink. After a few large sips she started to unconsciously lean into Steve. Steve didn't mind the action but was a little taken aback.

"Steve?"

"Yes Alyssa?"

"You are not supposed to get drunk right?"

"Correct."

"Then can you get high?"

"What kind of question is that?" Steve looked at Alyssa strangely.

"Just wondering."

"No. I cannot get high. Not that I tried."

"I figured as much. But how do you know if you never tried?"

"I would not try to get high to begin with."

Then Alyssa started to laugh.

"What is so funny?"

"You trying to get high. The image of you going to a shady street corner to buy weed looks hilarious." Alyssa laughed. Steve didn't know how to respond.

"Steve, you know what we should do right now?" Alyssa's mind changing the subject.

"Not a clue Alyssa."

"We should play basketball. I have all this energy so we should play."

"No, you are not playing basketball Alyssa."

"Then we can do something else. Where's Bandit?"

"My guess is he is sleeping." Steve watched Alyssa stand up and start jumping around. "What are you doing Alyssa?"

"Jumping, duh." Alyssa rolled her eyes. "Jump with me!" Alyssa smiled excitedly.

"Uh…why?"

"Because its fun Mr. Serious." Alyssa rolled her eyes again.

"…Alright…" Steve stood up and eyed Alyssa suspiciously. She was extremely hyper.

Eventually Alyssa started to bounce out of the room. Steve wasn't even jumping but watched her bounce away happily. Until Alyssa bounced right into a wall.

"Ow."

"Are you okay Alyssa?" Steve asked.

"That really hurt my boobs."

Steve had no idea how to respond to that.

"That really hurt." Alyssa continued on with a partial laugh.

"I'm…sorry about that?" Steve said unsure if that was right.

"It's okay. Probably a bruise or something." Alyssa shrugged. Steve concluded she was still very drunk. "I don't know… do boobs bruise?"

"I would not know that Alyssa. You're the girl in this relationship, not me." Steve responded awkwardly.

"We're in a relationship now?" Alyssa questioned.

"Wrong choice of words…" Steve ran a hand through his hair.

"First you suggest sleeping together and now a relationship? Steven Rogers, who would have taken you for a pervert? Should I be worried?"

"No! You have nothing to worry about I am just picking my words terribly."

"I don't know Steve. For all I know you have been staring at my ass all night."

"I think you know I wouldn't do that."

"Good point. It's you. You'd probably get super awkward at the prospect. Maybe we should check just to be sure." Alyssa thought.

"Check what?"

"My boobs. For bruises." Alyssa said matter of factly.

"Alyssa it's late, maybe you should get some sleep?" Steve suggested before Alyssa carried out the action of checking.

"I'm not tired Steve."

"Then how about you sit down. You don't want to hurt yourself further." Steve tried to reason.

"Okay, I don't think my boobs can take more wall abuse." Alyssa made her way to the couch.

"Yeah… we'd hate that." Steve still had no idea if he was saying the right things.

* * *

"Then you fell asleep." Steve said.

"That's not bad. I mean, I blacked out but that is definitely not my worst." Alyssa shrugged.

"What's your worst?"

"You really don't want to know."

* * *

**Chapter 16 hints... I cannot say anything about that... nope... just... nothing I say will not freak anyone out so...**


	16. Chapter 16 New Beginnings

16 New Beginnings

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Today is my favorite holiday so hence... posting. This chapter is fun. Changes everything. Why I named the title what I did.**

**Some of you will be very happy. Okay... 99% will probably be happy.**

**Thanks for the favorites and follows: LoverShadowGirl, Scarlet Rebelle, and Silent Angels Yet To Come!**

**Thanks for the reviews: ****flittershypegasus1 (No one would die. But what that plotline would do to Alyssa is why I want to do it.), patty cake rocks (I imagine a stolen car. But thats just me.), Dreamer558750 (I love making people seem crazy.), Sapphire Roz (I can't wait either.), dearyourname12 (Thanks!), and person D (ch14: it's Lucky. Trust me. ch15: Thats why I am here! I am the fly!)**

**So yeah... this changes everything forever. Happy Trick or Treating to all. This year instead of candy, I want reviews. So just imagine an adoreable child asking for reviews while in a pirate costume or something...**

**7 reviews and you get the next chapter. I don't think thats too hard considering this chapter.**

* * *

Mornings. Belch. I hate mornings normally but I really hate this morning. Lucky for me this morning could still turn around. Once I got some coffee in me. There was none at home so I had to get some on the way to work. I didn't even get a sip until work.

I placed my stuff on my desk with a sigh.

"Alyssa, the microbots are still up and running right?" Clint asked bursting into my lab.

"Yeah, here." I point to the case I had just placed on my desk. I take a quick drink of my coffee to regret it a second later.

"You okay?" Clint asked regarding my unhappy facial expression.

"I guess I didn't want coffee as much as I thought I did. You want it?" I pass the coffee to my brother. Clint looked down at it suspiciously. "I didn't do anything to it. I promise." I assure.

Clint took the coffee and took a huge gulp. "This is delicious. Why don't you want it?"

"I don't know. I can ponder my taste buds later. Didn't you want the microbots?" I remind him.

"Right. Thanks. For the bots and the coffee." Clint nodded to me as he took the bots and left. I sighed.

Crappy morning indeed.

* * *

It was a relatively quite evening. It was after dinner, Alyssa was reading something on her Stark Tablet with Bandit lying under her feet and Steve was watching her quietly as he cleaned up the small kitchen.

"Hey, Alyssa…" Steve started cautiously.

"Yes Steve." Alyssa didn't look up.

"I… um… do you think… ah…" Steve tried to word what he was going to say.

"Spit it out Steve. You can tell me anything."

"It is completely okay if you say no, but I was thinking… maybe we should look for a bigger place to live." Steve squished his face to ready himself for impact.

"Okay." Alyssa shrugged.

"I know this is your home, but if you think about it we need the extra space and… wait, did you say okay?" Steve looked a little surprised.

"Yes I did. We can even start looking for apartments online now. People do this stuff online right?" Alyssa said before she closed whatever she was looking at on the tablet and started a different search.

Steve moved around to her side. "I don't know… you agreed?"

"Yes, I believe I said that."

"Why?"

"It makes sense. I used the same logic you did. Maybe we should just get a house. Bandit would probably like a yard."

"Sounds good… and that logic was what?" Steve was increasingly confused.

"Look around Steve, we clearly need the space. When we first lived together SHIELD gave us a pretty big apartment. This one was small for one person let alone two and a dog. Not to mention Clintasha, Bobbi, Sam and Bucky all leave there stuff here." Alyssa explained.

"And you are not upset I suggested it?"

"Why would I be upset?" Alyssa looked at Steve strangely.

"Because you have lived here for years. This is your home."

"And it is your home as well. We are in a very serious relationship Steve; this is something we would have to talk about eventually. And you are right. We need the space. I mean we obviously wouldn't be able to live here anymore when the baby comes so we might as well start looking while we have a few more months." Alyssa rambled on.

"I know but I didn't think… wait… did you just say baby?" Steve then looked to Alyssa.

"I might have said baby, yes." Alyssa seemed to think about it.

"Aly… are you thinking about having a baby?" Steve looked at her curiously.

"Not just thinking about it." Alyssa shook her head as she bit her lip and watched him carefully.

Steve analyzed what Alyssa had said and once it hit him, Steve's face went from shocked to amazed to insanely happy. "Seriously?" Steve asked just to conform the conclusion his brain came up with.

"Completely." Alyssa smiled brightly.

"Oh my gosh Alyssa!" Steve said wrapping his arms around the small girl and effectively lifted her into his arms and spun her around making her laugh. Once Alyssa was back on her feet again Steve kissed her soundly on the mouth and then started to kiss everywhere on her face to continue Alyssa's laughing.

"Settle down Steve! Stop kissing me for one second!" Alyssa pleaded. Steve did stop.

"When did you find out?" Steve asked.

"This afternoon. I took three tests during my lunch break to make sure."

"What made you think to take the tests to begin with?"

"I hated coffee this morning. Then I started thinking about it and I realized some things and… boom. Pregnancy test." Alyssa shrugged.

"And that's it. We're having a baby!" Steve smiled down at Alyssa who was smiling back in an identical smile.

"Yeah, a baby!" Alyssa went on then Steve lifted her up again and sat her on the counter.

"Crap, I am in so much trouble with Tony and I don't even care right now." Steve remarked as he moved his eyes to start staring towards Alyssa's still small stomach.

"My dad will live. Mind you, you might not if you keep staring at my stomach." Alyssa weakly threatened as she watched Steve start to kiss her abdomen.

"Threaten me all you want I don't care. There is nothing you could do that would stop me from being insanely happy right now." Steve mumbled in between kisses.

"Not even if my dad entered the apartment right now?" Alyssa challenged.

"Nope. I am bonding with my unborn child right now. Really don't care."

"Which is ridiculous by the way. The baby can't hear you yet. Hasn't formed ears yet. No acknowledgement whatsoever." Alyssa informed him.

"I think he or she knows. You know why?"

"Why?" Alyssa looked at Steve curiously and clearly entertained.

"Because it is our baby. With you as its mom he or she is bound to be brilliant." Steve said going nose to nose with Alyssa.

"Thanks for going out of the way to give me that complement." Alyssa rolled her eyes.

"It's a fact. The baby agrees with me, right?" Steve asked Alyssa's stomach. "See? Baby agrees."

"The only thing I see is my husband and father of my child being an idiot." Alyssa rolled her eyes some more.

"Your happy. I know it. Stop pretending."

"I am very happy Steve never doubt that. I was so happy when I found out, when I came out of the bathroom people looked at me funny. Jimmy asked if aliens had abducted me I was so uncharacteristically happy. I have just had more time to let this set in. So, what's next?"

"What's next? You tell me. Whatever you want Alyssa, it's yours."

"Then lets take the weekend off and bask in baby happiness. What's next can wait till Monday."

* * *

That next week I had gone to see my dad for a visit because I figured I should tell him and because for the whole weekend I ignored all of his calls.

Steve decided he'd go see Bucky during this time. Smart decision.

But first I ran into Pepper and Lily in the kitchen.

"Hello everyone." I wave to the two.

"Good afternoon Alyssa." Pepper says giving me a hug.

"Hi." Lily waves.

"How was the weekend?" I asked.

"Good, we took Lily to the beach." Pepper told us.

"Nice. Did you have fun?" I asked Lily. She nodded happily and continued to colour.

"How was your weekend?" Pepper asked me.

"Good. Really good." I smile. My mind going back to the reason I'm here in the first place.

"What happened that got you so happy?" Pepper looked at me curiously.

"Nothing…" I look at my hands to not make eye contact. "Well… the one thing…"

"Which is?"

"I found out that… I'm pregnant." I look at Pepper as I whisper the last two words.

Pepper looked at me wide eyed. "Seriously? Oh my god sweetie!" Pepper said as she threw her arms around me again. "Congratulations! That's so exciting!"

"Thanks." I hug her back. Lily looked at us in pure toddler confusion.

"What dat mean?" Lily asked.

"Well, do you know how you have a mommy and a daddy and you are their baby?" I ask the little girl and she nods. "Soon I am going to be a mommy and Steve is going to be a daddy because we are having a baby." I try to explain.

"Oh." Lily says clearly still trying to comprehend it.

"Hey guys. Why is Lily all confused?" Tony asks as he walks into the kitchen.

"Issa a mommy?" Lily asked suddenly.

"No she's not. She's your big sister. Alyssa's not becoming a mom anytime soon. Right Alyssa?" Tony said.

"Depends what you mean by anytime soon." I respond.

"No… no… NO! No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. NO!" Tony stared at me as he shook his head. Pepper was rolling her eyes and I just gave my dad a blank stare to let him continue.

"Alyssa… please tell me what Lily said was just toddler babbling." Tony said cautiously.

"I'm not going to lie to you dad." I sigh.

"JARVIS give me the current location of certain Steve Rogers so I can kick his star spangled ass back to into the arctic!" Tony asked JARVIS.

"Sir, do you really think this is the best course of…" JARVIS started.

"JARVIS DO IT." Tony commanded.

"Creating a flight plan…" JARVIS sighed.

"Tony really? Can't you just be happy for them?" Pepper asked.

"Can you please try not to hurt Steve for just once?" I sigh.

"I'm sorry but really? I am an adult and I have two daughters. I know how children are made. Knowing this and that said daughter obviously had to have done… that… to become pregnant is unsettling to begin with. Knowing she did that with someone who is my teammate and is technically older than me makes the situation that much worse."

"If you skip the years he spent in the ice he's not that much older than me." I attempt.

"Does not make it better. Now if you will excuse me I have someone I have to cause physical harm to."

"Good luck with that. He knows your out for his head." I smile weakly. "You know you could also just be happy for me as well." I point out.

"I can be happy for you and only you later. After I destroy Captain America." Tony said as he walked out of the room stomping.

"No international disasters please!" Pepper pleaded after him.

I leaned on the counter towards Lily. "Dad's crazy isn't he?" I ask. Lily nods in agreement.

* * *

"So I guess Alyssa told her dad, huh?" Bucky asks as he and Steve watch the Iron Man suit start towards them. Steve already had told Bucky, who was already taking his position of uncle very seriously.

"I'd say that's a safe bet. What do you think I should do?" Steve asked.

"Can you out run the Iron Man suit?" Bucky asked.

"Seems like a good time to find out." Steve said before he started to run away.

Bucky watched his friend run away and disappear around the block. Iron Man quickly started to catch up. Bucky laughed to himself. _Steve is in so much trouble._ He thought to himself.

* * *

Steve was currently wondering how he was still alive at present. He made it to a park a couple of blocks away from where he had last been with Bucky. He had found his way into a more remote area and was hiding out. His current location being both a pro and a con. He was safe from Tony now but when Tony did eventually find him, Steve's body probably wouldn't be found for days if just left here.

"Get out of your hiding spot Capsicle! I will find you!" Tony called out.

"Are you going to kill me Tony?" Steve asked as he came out of his hiding place.

"No. I'm not going to kill you. I'm a genius not stupid. I know better than that. Alyssa would kill me. I definitely don't want her to be a single mom either. Do you really think I wouldn't do everything I could to make sure my grandchild grows up with both his or her parents?"

"I guess not. But why are you trying to attack me?"

"Because I'm still Alyssa's dad. If I didn't scare the crap out of the men in my daughters' lives there would be a serious problem. Something that will make much more sense to you when you have a daughter." Tony said patting Steve on the shoulder.

"I'm already fearing that possibility Tony. If we end up with a girl and she looks anything like her mother I'm screwed when she hits her teens." Steve said in which Tony laughed.

"Why do you think I suggested to Pep we homeschool Lily? No male interactions whatsoever."

"What Pepper say?" Steve asked Tony curiously.

"That was vetoed immediately. Something about giving Lily a normal life or rather…" Tony shrugged. "Anyway, I may not be here to cause you physical harm… I am here to scare the crap out of you."

"Great…" Steve said sarcastically.

"Don't hurt Alyssa. Ever. I was there when you two broke up. Even though I was happy about it, Alyssa was not. Do whatever you did then ever again no amount of vibranium will save you. As much as I know this is unlikely with you, don't physically hurt her either. You do that to her or that baby you are a dead man. Actually, don't do anything that could make Alyssa upset in general. If this relationship is as serious as it appears your life's work is to make Alyssa happy, got it?"

"Crystal clear. I don't want to see Alyssa or my child hurt in any way, shape or form. I would do anything for them." Steve nodded.

"Good. Then we are on the exact same page."

"For once yes we are."

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER: So… how is everyone else going to take this news? Will be two parts. Funnily enough it will have more of a focus on Clintasha (actually maybe just Natasha)


	17. Chapter 17 Baby Part 1

17 Baby Part 1

**Wow guys, I do not think I have gotten a response to a chapter like that since I got Steve and Alyssa together. You deserve this.**

**So... If you noticed, the title says part 1. Meaning next chapter is Part 2. Meaning this Chapter is a ciffhanger. Also, pay attention closely to Natasha. You may notice some things. All will be explained next chapter.**

**Thanks for the favorites and follows: lilwerewolfhunter, nowlivingfangirl, Bluebox345, ashthetyo, JustAnotherFariy, Highwire and MissAvenger99!**

**Thanks for the reviews: patty cake rocks (IKNOWRIGHT?), kfullerton21 (Why, thank you.), fluttershypegasus1 (I like it too!), RealLifeGemini (yay for the Stelyssa baby!), (you squeal, I squeal.), Person D (That's a good theory actually.), Dreamer558750 (happy belated haloween to you to!), Call Me Toni (Wow... That was the reaction I was going for. Thank you for loving the story as much if not more than I do.), dany1114 (Believe it or not, I actually already know if it is a boy or girl.), Princess of Paris (you broke your leg? get better! That sucks! Also, Coulson will find out much much later. I promise he will fanboy.), Demigod-GallagherGirl (ch14: Yay for Clint and Lucky! ch16: yay for yay!), avengerteam (I heard people were wanting a Stelyssa baby... I just did not know how bad until now.), Sapphire Roz (Clint reacts how Clint reacts.), and Guest (Well thank you and here you are!)**

**You want part 2? I get 7 reviews and it is yours!**

* * *

All right… we can do this. All we have to do is tell a group of superheroes and Jimmy that we are having a kid.

Oh god Steve and me are having a kid.

I'm just going to freak out now…

"Alyssa sweetie, are you alright?" Pepper asks me.

"Mental freak out. I should be okay. I'll be okay right?" I ask Pepper.

"Alyssa you are going to be perfectly fine. You have no reason to be nervous." Pepper smiled at me.

"Well when you told me you were having a kid were you nervous?"

"A bit. And that's normal. But everyone loves you and they are your family."

"Right."

"Plus if you freak out get Steve to say it."

"Thanks mom. Always giving me a scapegoat."

* * *

"So… is there a reason we are all here? Or is this some sort of bonding thing?" Bruce asks out loud. Bruce, Clint, Natasha, Sam, Thor Jimmy and Bobbi were all at the mansion. Tony was nowhere to be seen.

"Don't want to bond Banner?" Clint asks.

"He is right. There has to be a reason we are here." Natasha shrugs.

"Why was I asked to come here then?" Jimmy asked.

"I figured I would only want to say this once so that is why you are all here." Alyssa smiles from her spot on the couch beside Clint.

"Which is?" Bobbi asked curiously.

"Well… I don't know… Steve? You want me to tell them or you?" Alyssa looked towards Steve, who was standing by Thor.

Steve smiled at Alyssa. "You want me to?"

"Go right ahead." Alyssa shrugged.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"Alyssa and I are having a baby." Steve announced.

Everyone went dead silent with dropped jaws.

"I WAS RIGHT! IT HAPPENED! I'M GOING TO BE UNCLE CLINT! AWESOME!" Clint suddenly cheered excitedly and very loudly. He looked to Alyssa at his side and gave her a bear hug. Everyone smiled and looked to either Steve or Alyssa in excitement for the pair.

"This is not a trick like last time Man of Iron thought this?" Thor asked Steve.

"Nope. Not a trick." Steve shook his head.

Thor was clearly pleased and hugged Steve. "Congratulations Captain Rogers! You and Alyssa's child will be a smart and noble warrior indeed!"

"Thank you Thor but I am not letting my child be a warrior." Alyssa smiled.

"I call best uncle!" Sam exclaimed.

"I think you might have to fight Bucky for that title." Steve laughed.

With all the excitement no one seemed to notice a certain redhead assassin slip from the room.

* * *

"Clint, what did you go buy?" Natasha asked later that day. Clint had just walked into that apartment with a huge bag of stuff.

"Stuff for the Stelyssa baby." Clint shrugged like it was obvious.

"Alyssa is only a couple weeks pregnant Clint. What could you possibly go buy?"

Clint held up a tiny toy suction cup bow and arrow. "Isn't it cute?"

Natasha facepalmed. "Clint you know you can not teach an infant archery."

"So? It is still cute. And later in life I can. This is just to get Steve and Alyssa cool with it. And I mean… I found this." Clint then showed Natasha a tiny baby shirt with the words 'my family is full of superheroes' written in colourful bubble letters.

"Clint you are acting like this is your child."

"How do you want me to act? Like Tony? I'm sorry Nat. I can't do it. This is exciting!"

"You really like kids don't you?"

"Love the little creatures. I mean remember Lily? She was so cute! She still is but she has inherited the Stark traits. It makes her a handful."

"This one could have Stark traits."

"This one will also have Captain America traits. It will even out the Stark traits." Clint theorized.

Natasha rolled her eyes and walked towards the fridge.

"Kids Nat. Making the icky parts of life nice. I mean they can have much more fun than adults can."

"Until they become adults."

"Well, you can legally become an adult and be an adult sure. But you never really lose the kid. Especially if they have good adults looking out for them."

"I don't think I follow."

"Nat, you know me. You know all of us. None of us had normal childhoods. Most of them were not great. Pepper and Jimmy were probably the only ones with normal childhoods. I think the only ones of us that had good childhoods are Thor and Alyssa. And theirs were definitely not normal. The rest of us… it kind of sucked. You trying to say you don't want to give your future kid the best possible childhoods they could have?"

"You know that I would." Natasha went to ice.

"That's all I'm trying to do for Alyssa and Steve's kid. I do it for Lily too. I'd do it for any kid."

* * *

If there was one piece of advice Steve was sure Tony was right about it was this: you are never ready to be a parent.

Tony had said it before. When Lily was born he had said it. Heck, Tony is the proud father of a 20-month-old baby girl and he still says it frequently.

Tony is still pretty sure he will and has messed up more than he should.

So even before Alyssa was ever close to having a child, Steve figured for once Tony was right.

Steve really had no idea how right he was, until now.

Now, Steve was going to be a dad. In eight months Steve would be in charge of raising a tiny human being.

Scared shitless didn't begin to cover what he was feeling.

Mind you, he would not dare voice these thoughts with Alyssa. He did not want to worry Alyssa further.

Especially when she was freaking out herself.

Alyssa was currently having a mental freak out about her ability to care for a child. Another houseplant saw it's end today and Bandit had some circuit issues. She was currently yelling at the world dramatically and Steve was staying calm to comfort her. He told her that she would be a good mom, she was fine, overreacting and it was probably just pregnancy hormones making her act like this. Steve told her that all parents went through the same thoughts.

Mind you he was having trouble leading by example.

Steve was scared. He didn't know what he was supposed to do. Growing up with most of your childhood with just his mom was not helping. Steve had no clue what a dad did. Not that growing up in a completely different era helped. He was also Captain America; his job was to lead the Avengers into battle. What if he did just that and never came back?

Then there was the whole serum thing.

So much was still unknown about what the serum did. The serum effected Steve's DNA. It wouldn't be much of a surprise if the offspring of Captain America had the serum as well.

And what would that do to the kid? The serum was made to maintain an adult, not an infant. What if the serum did something to hurt the baby? What if that made the pregnancy difficult and it would do something to Alyssa? Steve would never forgive himself if either outcome occurred.

Or what if the serum did nothing at all? The serum could easily not pass on. Steve had a feeling reproductive genetics was not on the list of priorities when they decided to create a super soldier during World War II. What if the baby was a tiny kid with nine different health problems like he had before the serum? Another outcome Steve would never forgive himself with.

Alyssa did know about some of those fears but not any of the serum ones. He did not want her to freak out about that too.

Steve eventually got sick of these serum fears. He went to the two people that could help him.

The Science Bros: Doctor Bruce Banner and Tony Stark.

Steve knew it was a risk. Not the telling Bruce part. Bruce would be fine. The Tony part… that was the risk. Tony was not exactly known for being sensitive.

Tony was surprisingly sensitive.

"I get it." Tony said. Bruce was running tests with some of the samples of Steve's DNA they had collected.

"You aren't going to laugh at me? No smart mouth comments on how Captain America is scared of a harmless child?" Steve asked.

"Why would I joke about that? I've been in your position. I get it." Tony said. "When Pep was pregnant with Lily I was as paranoid as a deer during hunting season. I armored the house. Ask JARVIS. I was scared. I still am. I thought of everything that could possibly go terribly and horribly wrong. I am scared I am going to fuck up. I am scared something will happen to Lily or Alyssa. I know I've made enemies and I fear one day they will try to hurt my children. But that is a fear I have had to get used to. And you will too Rogers. And you know why?"

Steve stayed still and silent at first surprised at what Tony had said. When Steve realized Tony expected an answer he slowly shook his head 'no.'

"That's called being a parent." Tony said. "Being a dad is literally the best title I have ever had but damn is it terrifying. You worry constantly for your child's health and safety. You frequently think you have messed up in some form. Then your child calls you 'daddy' for the first time. And all that fear fades into in the background. That is what being a parent is: It's one of the hardest things you'll ever do but in exchange it teaches you the meaning of unconditional love. Because no matter what happens you love your child. Serum causing issues or not. Your kid will not care that you're scared or that you worry. They just want you to love them and that's all you will have to give them."

* * *

Natasha was on autopilot. Her mind too occupied to think of the trivial task at hand. She had packed her bags to leave so many times she never needed to put much thought into it anyway.

She thought hard on what would happen next. What she would do next. Natasha was just _daring_ the tears in her eyes to escape at this point.

She didn't want to do this. She had become _emotionally_ invested in this. Natasha had known how dangerous emotions were. It was why she hid them so excellently. Emotions hurt you later.

And Natasha's emotions were going to hurt more than just her tonight.

She blamed herself. She let herself get _compromised._

Natasha had let herself start to believe that love was _not_ just for children.

Big mistake Romanoff.

But Natasha thought things would be better if she just… disappeared. She could come back later if she ever desired.

It would be a long time before she would return. Natasha knew that much.

"Nat? You home?" Clint called out. Shit. He was early.

Natasha continued to pack. Lucky the dog came and found her first. Natasha patted the dog softly on the head.

"Natasha… what are you doing?" Clint asked when he walked into the shared room.

"Packing." Natasha said simply.

"Why?" Clint asked.

"I need to leave."

"A mission?" Clint said hopeful but with enough sadness to let Natasha know he figured otherwise.

"Clint… I…"

"Were you going to tell me? To my face?" Clint asked.

Natasha looked down ashamed. For once nothing could stop tears from escaping the confines of her eyes and they streamed onto her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Clint." Natasha whispered slowly. "I want to break up."

* * *

UH OH... A cliffhanger...


	18. Chapter 18 Baby Part 2

18 Baby Part 2

**You guys are funny. The reaction from the Clintasha fans... I don't think I could not post today. So here is Part 2.**

**This whole thing with Natasha is based on her comic book origins. (hint, hint)**

**Also, there is one line in here that is super ****cheesy and I almost facepalmed at the fact I even wrote it. Clint says it later in this chapter. I promise it will never happen again.**

**Thanks for the favourite sociallyawkwardscot!**

**Thanks for the reviews even though many of you were upset: Mattiewritesrandomthings (Who said I was going to do that?), ziverdavid1112 (Clintasha is a necessity. That is a fact.), Princess of Paris (They did not break up. Falling down stairs sucks. I know from experience. Getting lost in London probably sucks too. I have only ever been lost in Vancouver, which is pretty bad. Coulson is amazing.), kfullerton21 (I can take whatever I want... don't give me that power...), patty cake rocks (yeah... kind of did.), OJismybestfriend (Probably not.), Sapphire Roz (Clint's reaction is awesome. But I have reasons.), Dreamer558750 (Thank you for noticing the bonding moment! Your noticing has been noticed.), Guest (...You are the only one to guess the answer... you must know Romanoff's comic book history huh?), and JustAnotherFairy (Don't be scared.)**

**6 reviews people. That is my baseline for the next chapter.**

* * *

"Why?" Clint asked scared to know the answer.

"I am sorry. I just…"

"What? You just what? Decided to shut me out? Decided I am no longer good enough? Did I become boring to you? Did the Black Widow decide she need someone new to toy with?" Clint asked angrily.

"It was never like that Clint."

"Then what was it? Nat I know I act like a childish idiot and I don't make the smartest choices but I thought…"

"Clint this has nothing to do with you."

"What is this? The old 'It's not you it's me' speech?"

"It _is_ me. Clint you have to understand…"

"What? What do I have to understand? Enlighten me Natasha."

"I will never be able to make you happy Clint."

"You do make me happy Nat."

"Not forever! One day you will realize I am not who you want! You would be so much better off with someone else! Someone who wants all the same things as you and can give you everything you deserve! I am not the marrying type! I can't do the suburban American dream! The house, the white fence, the kids, I can't do that! I'm a spy, an assassin! I run! You deserve someone who can do all that and can give you that! Someone like Bobbi!" Natasha yelled through her tears.

"Natasha is this about Bobbi? Because you should know by now that I don't…"

"She's perfect for you Clint!"

"Natasha stop comparing yourself to her! You are so much better than her!" Clint yelled back.

"At least Bobbi can have children!" Natasha screamed.

Clint paused.

All became quiet.

Natasha just stared at Clint.

Clint just stared at Natasha.

The silence between them was almost tangible.

Suddenly Natasha felt Clint's arms pull her into a hug and held on with such a grip it was like if he even thought of letting go he'd lose her forever.

Natasha could do nothing but rest her head Clint's shoulder.

They didn't say a word.

* * *

"I can not believe we got called because of this." Steve said out loud as we walked down a grey corridor.

"You know what I can't believe?" I ask as we walk.

"What?"

"That they actually have little mall jails! I thought that was just a sitcom thing! But no! There are actually little tiny jail cells in malls!" I say over-excitedly.

Steve just looked at me.

"What? You knew getting into this relationship the nature my personality. This shouldn't at all surprise you."

Steve lightly laughed at me. "It was just cute watching you get so excited for a mall jail. But lets focus on getting Bucky and Sam out of it."

"Right. Focus." I nod as we continue to walk.

We get to the room and open the door. Sam and Bucky are just sitting on a bench with a security guard near by.

"What? No mini jail cell? _Disappointing_." I notice.

"I know right?" Sam agrees with me.

"What is it with you that you are disappointed we are _not_ in a cell?" Bucky asks Sam.

"I don't get it either." Steve shook his head. "Aly was bouncing in the halls at the prospect of it."

"What did these two do anyway?" I ask the security guard.

"Started an all out war in the toy store." The security guard informed us.

Steve and I then stared at the two.

"You did what?" Steve asked.

"There may have been an… incident at the toy store." Bucky said.

"Why?" I asked. "Why would two grown men fight in a toy store? Were you fighting over a teddy bear?" I ask sarcastically. Then I notice the way Sam and Bucky look at one another.

"Oh my god. Steve they were fighting over a teddy bear!" I groan loudly.

"Do we even want to know why?" Steve asked.

"Look, both James and me were excited for you guys having a kid. We ran into each other at the store. We both got into a fight about who would be a better uncle. A bear may have been involved." Sam explained.

"Guys… I'm not that pregnant yet! You do not need to do anything anyway!" I smile. "I am sure the baby will appreciate the sentiment."

"And it is a pretty funny story we can tell the baby." Steve laughed. "Yes kid, two of your uncles were so excited you were coming that they got kicked out of a toy store and thrown into mall jail."

"It is really funny when you say it like that." I laugh as well.

"Can you just release us now?" Bucky asked.

Both Steve and me looked towards each other. We both had similar expressions on our faces.

"Nope." I shook my head.

"Not really." Steve continued. Both Bucky and Sam looked at us displeased.

"Why?" Sam asks.

"You obviously didn't learn your lesson. Consider this a time out." Steve smirked.

"Boys you should no better. Acting out in a tantrum is not how to get what you want." I say as seriously as I can.

"Sam… they are practicing parenting on us…" Bucky looked to his partner in crime.

"I know James… its cruel. Cruel and unusual punishment." Sam shuddered.

"Well what do you say Steve? Shall we leave the children to think about what they did?" I turn to Steve.

"I think that's a great idea. See you later guys." Steve said as we walked out. Bucky and Sam were protesting in the background.

Once we are out of the room I take out my phone and start dialing.

"You calling Tony and Pepper to pick them up?" Steve asks me.

"Hell yeah. Tony would never let them live it down."

* * *

It had been hours since either Clint or Natasha had said anything. Natasha had stayed curled up with Clint and he gently played with her fiery red hair.

"Clint?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah Nat?"

"Are you upset I never told you?"

"No. I understand. You would have told you eventually right?"

"I'd like to think so."

"What brought this up anyway?"

"Steve and Alyssa said they were having a baby… and you got so excited. I know how much you love kids Clint. You would be such a good dad too. I never wanted kids. Never thought I'd even have the opportunity. You could do it, go and be a dad if you wanted. I could never be able too. I have too much red in my ledger. I would never be able to raise a child to be a good person when I'm not entirely a good one myself."

"Natasha, you know I really wish that instead of all the ugly darkness you see when you look in the mirror you saw all the beautiful rays of sunlight you give me. You are a good role model. Alyssa looks up to you and I have even seen Lily try to do things like 'Nattie.'" Clint said trying to be romantic and comforting as he referred to the nickname used by the toddler.

Natasha looked like she didn't believe him.

"What do you want me to say? You never know? Stranger things have happened. Alyssa's mom wasn't supposed to get pregnant and she did. Maybe you'll be the same."

"I can't."

"You can't know that."

"But I _do_ know that."

Clint looked at her needing an explanation.

"Before you found me and recruited me to SHIELD. I was in a really bad place. You know that much. But… there was more. About a year before I had… discovered I was pregnant. I thought that I would have to get out of the game. I was pissed. All I had known was my job. I didn't really know what to do. Two months later I found out I didn't have to decide." Natasha slowly started to lightly sob. Which was strange. Even Clint had only seen Natasha truly cry maybe once before. Maybe.

"I'm sorry Nat…" Clint whispered. He didn't need her to tell him what happened.

"I got really… upset. I didn't understand why. Maybe it was because I got used to the idea. After I stopped caring. Truly stopped caring. I took whatever job paid more. Whatever one had the most casualties. The most risk. That's when you found me."

* * *

Pepper came home with Lily exhausted. She had taken Lily to work with her for a few hours. Lily loved going to the CEO office. Pepper often let people working in the office bring dogs in which Lily loved to play with.

But today one of the employees Pepper knew quite well had brought in her six-month-old son in the office for a visit.

Pepper and Lily had gone to say a quick hello. Lily did not handle it well.

"Hey Pep!" Tony greeted as he picked up his daughter.

"Tony, should we be worried about Lily when Alyssa has her baby?" Pepper asked.

"Should we be?" Tony counter asked.

"Lily, you want to tell daddy what happened when you met the other baby?" Pepper asked her daughter.

Lily shook her head. "I no like baby."

"Why do you not like the baby?" Tony asked.

"I baby. Only baby." The toddler latched on to her father tighter than she had already.

"Oh. I see how this is… problematic."

* * *

"Hey Steve, can we discuss something? Something that's kind of… a sensitive topic?" I ask.

"Alright… what is it?" Steve asked slowly.

"I know you don't want to think about it but I have been thinking. What if, something goes wrong? What if we were both to die, what would happen to our child?"

"I guess that is something we do have to talk about…"

"That's why I want to talk to you. If you are okay with it… I have an idea of who I would trust to take care of our kid."

"Who?" Steve asked.

I showed him the name on the documents for emergency guardianship.

"I think that's a great idea." Steve smiled to me when he saw the name.

* * *

"Alyssa… what are you doing here?" Natasha asked the short brunette. Natasha hoped Alyssa didn't find out what happened the day before.

"Hey… I had something to ask you. I know Clint is out so I thought now would be a good time." Alyssa explained.

"Alright." Natasha let Alyssa in. Alyssa smiled at the assassin she had somehow grown very close to.

"What did you need to ask me?" Natasha asked.

"Steve and me have been talking. As much as we hope this never happens, we both know it is a possibility that… we could both die."

"Everyone eventually dies Alyssa."

"I know that. But if we both die… Steve and I would like you to take care of our child. We would like you to be our baby's godmother." Alyssa breathed out.

Natasha paused.

"What would make you think that this is a good idea?"

"Natasha frankly both Steve and me trust you with our lives. Both of us think you are the clear choice."

"I'm not really the motherly type…"

"You are not being a mother. You're a godmother. That takes out half the work. It just means you are automatically the number one aunt. The only way you would have to step up to the plate is if both Steve and I died."

"I am not sure Alyssa. I am not in anyway qualified…"

"Natasha, would you not love this child?"

"I would."

"And would you not do everything in your power to protect this child?"

"Of course."

"Than what other qualifications do you need?"

"I-I don't know what to say…"

"Say 'yes Alyssa. I accept this great honor of being your child's godmother' you could say that."

Natasha surprising both herself and Alyssa hugged the smaller girl. Alyssa had no real idea what she just did for the assassin.

"Yes. I will be you and Steve's kids godmother."

"Good." Alyssa smiled.

"And I am going to be the best and most badass godmother that kid has ever seen."

"We expect nothing less Natasha."

* * *

**See? Everything worked out!**

**Anyway Next chapter: It's a Lily chapter! Yay!**


	19. Chapter 19 Growing Up

19 Growing Up, A look at the life of Lilyana Stark

**Hello again! Everyone seems happy with last chapter. I am pretty pleased myself. I would have posted sooner but ended up being busy. Sorry. Anyway hope everyone is haveing a great day off if you have one. Fellow Canadians, have a good Rememberance Day. Americans, have a good Veterans Day. If you do not have a holiday today still have a good day.**

**Thank you all for the favorites and follows: TheLostBoys20, Absent minds, thinkfuzzy, and StargazingDragoness!**

**Thanks for the reviews: Princess of Paris (the Sam and Bucky fighting thing is based on two people I know that fought over a teddy bear. True story. And you are right, the Clintasha is kind of heartbreaking.), patty cake rocks (yay indeed.), ziverdavid1112 (Why thank you, as for the ****squealing, seems like a good reaction...), Dreamer558750 (Yes. Yes she is. Boy or Girl she really will.), Sapphire Roz (Lily reacting to the baby I believe it will be so adorable, aw's will be unitentional.), (good.), dany114 (In the comics, the Red Room made it so Natasha's body would reject a pregnancy after a certain point. Thus, she miscarried. Hope that makes things more clear.), Obsessed (Funny you talk about video games... have a funny little thing coming up with that...), person D (Is November 4th your birthday? Happy belated!), and Alysiana (I don't see why not? Clint is like an older brother to Alyssa.)**

**Oh and hey... 150 reviews... THANKS GUYS!**

**This Chapter is clearly from Lily's POV. But you are all smart and would have figured that out.**

**6 reviews=next chapter. Meaning I need to get writing...**

* * *

It was just another day for Lily. It was all about the routine for the toddler. The days were generally the same unless she was informed otherwise.

Every morning Lily would be lightly awoken by her mom. She would be greeted with a 'good morning baby girl' and then lifted into her mother's arms. That would be where Lily could catch a few more minutes of sleep with her head on her moms shoulder. Lily wasn't the greatest fan of mornings, but she knew all the fun can be made when awake. With that in mind Lily tolerated mornings.

Then when Lily and her mom got down into the kitchen and Lily would be placed in one of the chairs at her mini table. There she would get a sippy cup of milk and some food placed in from of her. Today it was small pre-cut pieces of pancake and a handful of cheerios.

About half way through she would see her dad stumble down the stairs.

"Coffee… need coffee…" Tony groaned.

"Here you go." Pepper passed on a mug to Tony. Tony took a greedy drink of the substance. Lily tried to get to it a few times. She got told no every time. 'Mommy and daddy only' she would be told.

A concept she did not understand. Issa and Clwinty drank the brown liquid known as 'coffee' all the time. And from what Lily did know was that often brown coloured foods often meant chocolate. Lily believes they were holding out on her.

"Morning Lily." Her dad smiled as he got down to her level and kissed her cheek.

"Morning daddy." Lily smiled. Lily offered some of her pancake to her dad. She knew he didn't eat as much as she did. Another thing she didn't understand. Her dad always made sure she was fed but often ignored it when his own tummy decided to sound like an angry lion.

Luckily for Lily, her dad took the piece of pancake.

Lily's mom then soon went off to work after a quick hug goodbye. Lily was not sure what her mom did all day. She talked to people and looked at a computer a lot. Lily didn't understand the purpose.

Luckily for Lily, she spent most days with her dad.

"Shall we go get you dressed miss Lily?" Tony asked his daughter. Lily nodded.

This was where the fun began.

* * *

"Okay princess, what are you going to wear today?" Tony asked Lily as they entered her bedroom.

Lily shrugged her shoulders.

"Do you want to wear a… pillowcase?" Tony suggested.

"No daddy, that's silly!" Lily giggled.

"That is silly baby girl. How about a… drape? Like Thor?" Tony tried again as he Lily sat down onto her bed.

"Daddy, Thor no wear drapes. A cape. Thor wears cape. They rhyme daddy. Not the same." Lily shook her head seriously.

"Oh I am so sorry princess you are right. They do rhyme. My mistake. So what do you want to wear?"

Lily lifted her arms up wanting to be picked up. Tony, of course, complied.

Lily then made her way to the floor and went towards her closet. She picked up her favorite items of clothing. She passed to her father her red Iron Man shirt and her red fluffy skirt.

Tony laughed. "That's my baby girl."

* * *

Tony brought Lily down to his workshop. Lily was always eager to be her daddy's assistant. Tony was more apprehensive to actually let his small daughter help. Except he never could handle the disappointed look on her tiny face so he would look for something to do. Lily, being a genius herself, could do multiple tasks for a two year old. Tony quickly discovered Lily had a knack and a fondness for programming holograms. For being so little Lily's abilities astounded Tony. Lily loved watching Tony's face swell with pride when she was able to program anything he had been stumped on.

Lily was told it had to be her dad and her secret that she helped. Pepper wanted Lily to be a normal toddler. Tony had promised he wouldn't let her do anything of that sort in his workshop until at least five.

Too bad following the rules was not really Tony's style.

It was fine with Lily. When Pepper asked what her and her dad did all day, Lily just responded with cartoons, sandwiches, cookies and conversing with JARVIS. It was not a complete lie.

"Alright Lily, we need to get that hologram over there to stop glitching. Think you're up to it?" Tony said passing a tablet to the little girl's waiting hands.

"Okay daddy. No more fuzzies." Lily smiled. She had been able to get holograms to stop glitching for a while now. It was easier than reciting the alphabet at this point. Lily could get to the letter L before she would get confused.

"Then get to work little one." Tony smiled as he watched his little girl start tapping things on the Stark pad. She was growing up so fast.

Tony was only about ten minutes into his own work when Lily finished.

"Done daddy! No more fuzzies!" Lily cheered.

Tony sprung from his seat and went over to the 'Lily Only' area. "Did you test it Lil?"

Lily nodded and tapped on the tablet a few more times. "See daddy? I fixted it!" she exclaimed after her demonstration.

Tony, once again was impressed. "Good work Lily. How'd you do it?"

Lily then went to explain what she did to get the hologram to stop glitching.

Tony was pretty sure he understood what his daughter was saying. She had a bit of toddler babbling mixed in. Whatever she had done it had clearly worked.

"Well, for your hard work how about we go and have a cookie break?" Tony asked.

"Yes daddy, cookie break."

* * *

After the cookie break, Tony and Lily headed back to work.

Tony did some work, Lily played with holograms for the rest of the afternoon.

"Daddy, look." Lily called to her dad.

"What's up Lily?" Tony looked up.

"See daddy." Lily said. She had surrounded herself with holographic dogs. "Puppies!"

Tony at first looked at his youngest daughter strangely. "JARVIS?"

"Lilyana did this all on her own sir."

Tony laughed. "Of course she did. The kid loves dogs more than people and she is a Stark kid."

* * *

"Mommy!" Lily immediately ran to Pepper as she entered the front door.

"Hello baby girl! How was your day with daddy?" Pepper hugged her daughter and lifted her into her arms.

"Fun. We had cookies and watch cartoons!" Lily smiled.

"Very good little girl. Now what do you think we should have for dinner?"

"Ice cream?" Lily suggested.

"No silly. Not ice cream. How about pasta?"

"Mickey's and cheese?" Lily asked. Pepper laughed. Ever since Pepper gave Lily noodles that looked like Mickey Mouse, the toddler was obsessed with them.

"Is that what you want?" Pepper asked.

Lily nodded.

"Alright then. Mickey's and cheese it is. You want to help?"

Lily once again nodded.

"Okay, you can help mommy." Pepper smiled she then walked up to Tony who was directing robots where to clean. Lily and Tony had made a mess of the building blocks.

"How was your day Pep?" Tony greeted Pepper.

"Alright, busy. Missed you guys." Pepper said as she kissed Tony on the cheek.

"We missed you too, right Lily?"

"Yep mommy, tons and tons!" Lily hugged her mother tighter.

"I think Clint and Natasha might be over later." Pepper told the pair.

"Clwinty and Nattie coming?" Lily tilted her head.

"Yes, Little Red and Robin Hood could be coming over." Tony replied. "But why?"

"I don't know." Pepper replied.

* * *

"You want to put these in the bowl Lily?" Pepper said pointing to the container of small washed tomatoes. Pepper had given Lily the simple task of 'making' salad. Meaning Pepper cut and prepared everything and Lily dumped everything into a large bowl.

Lily nodded and did the action.

"Hey everyone!" Clint gave a dramatic wave. Natasha followed shortly after.

"Clwinty!" Lily cheered her hello to the archer.

"Hey there Lilypad!" Clint said as he scooped up the little girl.

"Hi Nattie!" Lily waved to Natasha.

"Hello Lilyana." Natasha gave a smile to the little girl.

"I helping mommy. See?" Lily pointed to the salad she helped set up.

"Good work Lily." Natasha said.

"So, what is going on with you guys?" Pepper asks the two master assassins turned full time Avengers.

"Tasha got named a godmother. She is handling it better than I expected." Clint mentioned.

"For my grandchild I assume?" Pepper beamed. She was extremely excited that there would be another baby. Natasha nodded.

"Nattie mommy too?" Lily asked confused. "Everyone now mommy?"

"No, not really Lily." Natasha explained.

"I confused Clwinty." Lily sighed.

"Now you know how I feel about fifty percent of the time." Clint smiled.

Then out of nowhere a holographic Dalmatian walked passed everyone into the kitchen. Everyone stared in confusion.

"Puppy!" Lily cheered from Clint's arms.

"JARVIS? Where did the holographic dog come from?" Pepper asked.

"The holographic Dalmatian seems to have escaped from Mr. Stark's workshop." JARVIS answered.

Everyone looked at one another again. Lily couldn't help but wonder why they were doing that.

"Should we investigate?" Natasha asked Pepper.

"We probably should. I am a bit terrified by the answer this time." Pepper sighed.

So all of them went down to the workshop. When they arrived they saw the workshop overrun by holographic dogs of every shape, size and breed. Tony was in the middle of all the madness looking at a tablet and yelling at JARVIS.

"JARVIS! Why can't I fix this! CREATER OVERRIDE!" Tony exclaimed.

"I'm sorry sir, the dogs seem to be on a separate system." JARVIS replied.

"Of course they are…" Tony sighed.

"Tony… what the hell?" Pepper asked the mad genius.

"Um? A little help?" Clint cringed as he looked at the Chihuahua that was pawing at his legs.

"This wasn't me!" Tony exclaimed. "Well, part of it was… but not all of it. I was trying to turn the dogs off. I somehow kept creating more… Lily!"

"Daddy?" Lily wondered why he was calling for her. The toddler loved the hundreds of dogs that were running around.

"Lily how do you shut them off?" Tony asked. Pepper looked between father and daughter curiously.

"No more puppies?" Lily asked sadly.

"No more… well okay you can keep two puppies."

"Tony! No more holographic dogs." Pepper argued.

"Fine… one puppy." Tony told the little girl as he passed her the tablet.

Lily took the tablet and started to tap away. "No more puppies." Lily looked at the tablet sadly. Every single dog disappeared few seconds later.

Pepper, Clint and Natasha looked at Lily amazed. Tony just shrugged it off and thanked Lily for turning the dogs off.

"Tony… I thought Lily didn't do work in the lab?" Natasha asked.

"Technically that wasn't work. That was fun. A word you seem to not be familiar with." Tony replied.

"You promised me Lily wouldn't do things like that." Pepper then went to add.

"I promised that. Lily did not. Lily has a curious mind and couldn't help but try. What kind of father would I be if I did not let my daughter explore her curiosity?" Tony said again.

Pepper slowly melted. She looked towards her daughter as she played with the tablet while in her dad's arms.

"She's quite good at it." Tony added.

"Alright. She can help you out down here. But no Iron Man projects. Nothing to do with anything that explodes either." Pepper reasoned.

"Scouts honor." Tony pledged.

"You were never a scout…" Pepper continued to add.

"Dude… scouts honor while not ever being a scout? Not cool." Clint shook his head at Tony.

* * *

**Next chapter Clint does stuff. Because he's Clint.**


	20. Chapter 20 Clint the Comedian

20 Clint the Comedian

**So... It feels like its been a while... Here you go.**

**Thanks for the favorites and follows: hellohaha, VioletRibbons, r****ach-florance, Ritz276, TheVoiceInYourHead-x, and countessplaten!**

**Thanks for the reviews: (More Bucky and his girlfriend is in the next chapter.), Dreamer558750 (So. Many. Dogs.), Princess of Paris (Thanks. Yeah, most Clintasha stories are a tad heartbreaking... never just sunshine for those two...), JustAnotherFairy (They are just adorable.), Sapphire Roz (oh... don't be like that... what could Clint really do anyway...), person D (I wish I had Lily's outlook on mornings too...)**

**Anyway... Chapter anyone?**

* * *

"Guess what I've decided to do?" Clint announced as he walked into my apartment.

"What? A new bow?" Natasha asked. Natasha had been over to assist me in finding a new larger place to live. She insisted that she needed to approve the house if her godchild was going to live there. Natasha was taking her new title of godmother extremely seriously.

"Yeah, what?" I asked.

"I am going to make a career change."

"To what?" I asked again.

"I'm going to become a comedian."

Natasha and I burst out laughing. Clint deflated.

"Wait… that wasn't a joke?" I look disappointed.

"I was serious." Clint told me.

"Clint, you aren't very funny when you try to be." Natasha gave Clint a sad look.

"I mean when we laugh at something you do… its funny because it's just… oh Barton is being his idiotic self. Not that Clint Barton is a funny guy." I inform the archer.

"Alyssa I will be honest, this I expect from you. You have always been unsupportive of my dreams. Even when we were younger…"

"I didn't know you when you were younger…" I look at Clint strangely but he ignored me.

"But Natasha! You supported me when I wanted to do many things way more idiotic!" Clint complained.

"And I will support you through this next idiotic endeavor of yours. At least with this one I know you most likely will not injure yourself." Natasha never looked up from the tablet screen.

"You people with no faith in me. I will prove to you that I can and will be good at this!"

"And how will you do that exactly my dear brother?" I cross my arms over my stomach.

"I will go to the comedy seminar that's on later today." Clint shrugged as he left.

Natasha and me shared a look.

"I'll text my dad. He can babysit him."

* * *

"Barton, this is a terrible awful idea." Tony looked at the archer.

"It will be fine Stark." Clint rolled his eyes.

"Why do you want to be a comedian anyway Clint? I thought you had a good thing going with teaching the kids at the archery range. And the Secret Avengers." Steve asked.

"Teaching kids, great. Awesome. This one kid is pure talent. I love the Secret Avengers. But both of those things I can't do forever. Plus because of what Steve did to Alyssa she doesn't hang around the Nest as much." Clint explained.

"I like how you blamed Steve." Tony smirked.

"Are you suggesting Alyssa having a baby is a bad thing and is my fault?" Steve asked rhetorically to Clint.

"Well… if there was no you… Alyssa wouldn't be pregnant." Tony reminded Steve. "So yes it is totally your fault. We blame you completely."

"How did this turn to me? Clint? Comedy? Why?" Steve changed the subject.

"Because I could do it!"

"You are funny… but… that's because you act stupid." Tony said.

"And that is fine. I don't mind acting stupid. It makes me feel smart. Sometimes." Clint went on.

"And a seminar is going to help you be funny? Clint? This is terrible. And lame." Tony pointed out.

"I will learn something I'm sure." Clint seemed determined.

"Clint, stand up comedy is something you just kind of need a knack for." Steve shrugged.

"You know what? Why are you guys even here? You two are worse than the girls! I expected this from Tony! You are an ass on your own. Not to mention you have always favored Alyssa over me…"

"She's my daughter… you are not." Tony reminded when he interrupted Clint.

"But Steve! Come on! I thought there would be a little support from you!" Clint ignored Tony.

"I've been around Starks for too long and their doubtful nature has rubbed off on me." Steve deadpanned.

"Steve, you should know better." Clint shamed Steve.

"I know. Us Starks are terrible influences on everyone. So we will just leave you at this stupid seminar. Steve, lets head to the bar and I'll buy you a root beer." Tony said dragging Steve with him.

* * *

Clint got out of the seminar, feeling better. Like he could truly be funny. Then he remembered. Tony and Steve left. He was at this stupid seminar alone. He had no ride home.

Well, he better hop onto the bus.

* * *

"Didn't that stupid seminar end over an hour ago?" I asked Natasha, as we had not moved locations since Clint had left.

"I think so… why?"

"Why is he limping into the building now?" I questioned as I looked out the window to see Clint enter the building.

"Limping?"

"Yeah… he's limping."

Natasha shrugged. "He probably did something."

A few minutes later, Clint burst into the room.

"Hey guys. Got some great new material…" Clint started.

"Why are you limping?" Natasha cut to the chase.

"I tripped getting off the bus. Don't ask." Clint waved it off.

"Why were you on the bus?" I inquired. "I thought my dad and Steve were with you?"

"They left me before the seminar. Tony went to the bar and dragged Steve with him." Clint told us.

"That's just great. Tony and liquor. It's not even two o'clock yet." Natasha rolled her eyes.

"Why would they just leave you there? I told my dad specifically to babysit… I mean watch you." I inquire. Clint looks at me for my choice of words.

"Tony is a known jerk. And now I'm happy they left." Clint glared.

"Anyhow, you said you got material. What you got?" I ask.

"I learned things. How to write stand up comedy in particular. So now… I have to write. Which is hard. It's hard to be funny on paper."

"You have a so called comedian writers block?" Natasha looked at Clint.

"Ah, no. Just everything I write is crap." Clint nodded.

"Maybe it's a sign telling you to give up and find a new hobby." I smirk. "Or just go back to your old ones."

"Why do none of you think I can do it?"

"Well, you are not exactly Saturday Night Live quality there Barton." I shrug.

"I could so be on SNL. Heck I could host SNL and be awesome at it!"

"Yeah, and so could I…" Natasha smiled sarcastically.

"I believe assassins are not exactly known for being particularly funny." I shake my head.

"I'll make you believe I can be funny. I will prove it. You two, Tony, Steve, all of you!" Clint said storming out of my apartment before walking right back in again.

"Forgot my keys…" Clint said as he grabbed his keys from the counter and then storming out overdramatically again.

"The second time it didn't have the same effect." Clint said from the door disappointedly.

Natasha shakes her head and I sigh.

"Your uncle is crazy little one…" I look down to my still small stomach.

"Says the woman talking to her stomach." Natasha raised her eyebrows.

"I know… it's Steve's weird habit rubbing off on me…"

* * *

"Hey Alyssa, look what I have!" Tony cheered as I entered the house.

"What is it?" I ask. I look and see a crate of tomatoes. "Is that for what I think it's for?" my eyes light up when I see the crate.

"If you think that it's for throwing them at Clint then yes. That's what they are for." Tony smiled.

"You two are terrible. Why would you throw tomatoes at Clint?" Steve scolded the two of us.

"Because Clint will evidently suck and we shall boo him and throw tomatoes at him." Tony shrugged.

"And it will be hilarious." I smile.

"You two are terrible. You should at least be supporting Barton." Steve looked at us.

"It's more fun humiliating him Captain do good." Tony rolled his eyes.

"Come on Steve, it could be funny! I think the baby would find it hilarious." I smile at Steve.

"Aly are you really using our baby against me?"

"It's a good way to get what I want. I don't know. Getting pregnant may be the best thing that's happened to us. Or me because you let me get away with a lot now." I continue to stare.

"Can you two stop talking like I'm not in the room? I'm just starting to accept the fact you two are having a kid together. I just want to throw tomatoes at Barton." Tony pleaded.

* * *

"Alright, so the first guy…" _SPLAT._ "Hey! Tony! Not cool! I haven't even started yet!" Clint whined at the billionaire.

"It was off to a bad start." Tony shrugged.

"And I have a heckler…" Clint sighed.

Then Alyssa threw a tomato at Clint. "Two actually." Alyssa smirked.

"Waste of tomatoes! Waste of perfectly good produce!" Clint accused.

"You think we didn't try stopping them?" Natasha asked rhetorically. Steve, Natasha and Pepper all tried to get the Starks to stop.

"Those two are stubborn and are not afraid to use blackmail." Steve went on to say.

"They blackmailed you Steve? Your wife, the mother of your child blackmailed you along with her dad? That is sad Rogers." Clint shook his head.

"You forget who I'm married to?" Steve asked rhetorically.

"Good point." Clint shrugged thinking about it.

Then two tomatoes were thrown. One obviously at Clint the other was at Steve.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alyssa asked.

"We are not surprised you'd use blackmail." Clint shrugged. Then another tomato was thrown at Clint.

"Wasn't me!" Alyssa surrendered.

"Wasn't me either!" Tony defended.

Everyone looked beside Tony to see Lily on the floor laughing.

"Good work sis." Alyssa laughed.

"You know I was supposed to be doing a comedy routine here…" Clint reminded everyone.

"You are covered in tomato guts Clint. You sure?" Natasha asked.

"Did you just say 'tomato guts' Tasha?" Clint looked at Natasha amused.

"What would you call the inside of a tomato?" Natasha inquired.

"I would probably say guts. I thought you would say 'bits' or just tomato." Clint replied.

"Yeah, 'guts' doesn't seem like a Natasha word unless it was real guts." Alyssa noted.

"Which she has probably seen plenty of." Tony added.

Natasha raised her eyebrows in a way that made it very hard to tell if Tony's statement was true.

"I feel like I should give up." Clint sighed.

"Don't give up your day job Clint. You're Hawkeye. Always have been. Always will be." Alyssa went up and patted Clint on the shoulder that had no tomato guts.

"Don't make a career change, that's basically what we're saying." Natasha finalized.

"Can I just try one joke?"

"Is it a knock knock joke?" Tony inquired.

"Possibly."

"Then no. JARVIS get the two dummies to clean up the tomato mess." Tony directed.

"Right away sir." JARVIS replied coolly.

"I didn't know you had two dummies, when that happen?" Clint asked.

"Oh I only have one Dummy. The other one is you." Tony pointed.

"WHAT? I didn't throw tomatoes!" Clint whined.

Everyone just walked away. Leaving Clint and Dummy to clean up.

* * *

**Next is a shorter chapter. The return of the…**


	21. Chapter 21 Not again

21 Not again

**Hi everyone! So this is me... trying to be a periodical updater... lets see how this goes. My week has been stressful and will only get worse. This is my 15 minutes of peace and joy.**

**Thanks for the favorites and follows: Shika's Buddy, Muirgen79, NyxDragon2023, I'm-A-Writer-Of-Fiction, and Ryda7x!**

**Thanks for the reviews: CausticCottonballs (Thanks!), Sapphire Roz (Clint is my ****favourite avenger, and I love him to bits. Its just fun to pick on him.), person D (Lily is a Stark... this probably isnt the first or the last time it will happen), and Princess of Paris (Not quite Coulson. But I do have him coming in like... 10-ish chapters. Got plans for him.)**

**Sorry this one is kind of short... I have been writing longer ones as of late. Meaning I don't feel too bad.**

* * *

"So, let me get this straight… mutant Chihuahuas." Sam looked at Clint and Alyssa disbelievingly.

"Yes, the last time we went to South Carolina we had a run in with mutant Chihuahuas." Clint stated calmly.

"One peed on Clint." Alyssa smiled.

"You two went to South Carolina and had a mutant Chihuahua pee on Clint?" Bucky asked to clarify.

"Yes." Both Alyssa and Clint said at the same time.

"One bit Alyssa." Clint added.

"You two realize how crazy you both sound right?" Sam looked at us.

"Maybe. All I'm saying is that be careful when you both go to South Carolina." Alyssa looked at both Bucky and Sam.

"Can you not make it sound like we are about to slide down the rabbit hole?" Sam asked.

"Mutant Chihuahuas Sam. If that does not sound like a hallucination I don't know what does."

"Two guys that were in their twenties in 1945 are still physically in their twenties seven decades later…" Clint reminds Bucky.

"Touché." Bucky shrugged.

* * *

"Hey Sam?" Bucky asked as the pair wandered the forests.

"James." Sam looked over at the ex-Hydra assassin.

"Do you have any idea where we are? Because I think we are going south when we should be going east."

"I have the compass James. We're going east."

"Really? Because this feels like south."

"What do you mean it feels south? How can it feel like a direction?" Sam questioned.

"I know how to navigate. I was in the army, its something you learn. This is south."

"I was in the military so no, it is east."

"Sam, I know what I'm doing!"

"I know what I'm doing!"

Then there was a small barking noise.

"What the heck?" Sam asked as Bucky and himself turned to look towards the source of the sound.

And there stood a tiny Chihuahua.

"A Chihuahua?" Sam looked at the small animal.

"Um… were Clint and Alyssa right?" Bucky looked at the small dog as well.

"We do not know it's mutated yet James. Could be just lost."

"Come here little guy." Bucky went closer to the ground to try to call the dog over. The dog lunged at him, luckily biting his metal arm.

"Well this is… odd." Bucky commented.

"He is a vicious little guy." Sam watched.

"Want to help?" Bucky looked at Sam.

"This is kind of entertaining."

"Wilson, help please."

"Fine." Sam sighed and grabbed the dog. The dog was clearly unhappy about the change and started to turn red and grow.

"Shit… they were right." Bucky watched the dog.

"Um… James… what do I do?"

"How would I know?"

"It looks angry."

"Sam… more are coming. And they look mad."

"Well, lets run." Sam suggested lamely.

"Fine by me." Bucky agreed. Sam dropped the Chihuahua and opened the Falcon wings and grabbed onto Bucky.

* * *

They successfully made it to safety and needed time to process what madness they just witnessed.

"So mutant Chihuahuas are a thing. A real scary ass thing." Sam breathed heavily.

"I hate it when Clint is right!" Bucky huffed.

"What about Alyssa?"

"She is right a good percentage of the time, but her and Clint could have been just messing with us."

"But they were telling the truth."

"Which sucks and is scary. Should we alert that Coulson guy?"

"Possibly. Lets just get back to Malibu."

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

"I'm sorry, did the Winter Soldier and Falcon just say that we were right?" Clint boasted.

"I believe they did feathers!" Alyssa boasted as well.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't rub it in our faces." Bucky sighed.

"Mutant Chihuahuas… never again…" Sam shuddered.

"You feel our pain." Alyssa patted Sam on the back.

"How can something so small be filled with so much… evil?" Bucky asked rhetorically.

"We may never know." Clint sighed.

"I am sorry we ever doubted you." Sam apologized.

"It is okay. Sometimes seeing is believing." Clint answered.

"You sounded crazy. So crazy. The crazy is real…" Bucky continued.

"Mutant Chihuahuas… scariest things on the planet." Alyssa agreed.

"We never speak of this again." Sam concluded.

"Agreed." Everyone said at the same time.

* * *

"Hey James, you're back." Valerie grinned as the former assassin entered her apartment.

"Yeah. I'm back." James sighed. After a crazy run in with tiny evil dogs, he was exhausted. "How was Nathan?"

"Good. He missed you. Drew you a picture." Valerie smiled as she pointed to the table.

"I missed him too. He in bed yet?"

Valerie shook her head in the negative. "Wanted to wait for you. He went to get his pajamas on a few minutes ago."

"I'll go check on him. Knowing Nathan, he probably passed out as he was pulling up his pants." James chuckled at the thought of the small boy he had become quite attached to.

"You are probably right."

"If you want I can put him to bed." James offers.

"Go right ahead. But be quick, Nathan is not the only one who missed you." Valerie pouted as she hugged her boyfriend.

"Promise."

* * *

When Bucky entered the room he quickly saw his suspicions were indeed correct. Little Nathan was face down was on his bed, with his pants only reaching about his knees. How that boy could just fall asleep like that never ceased to amaze him.

Bucky smiled and suppressed a small chuckle. He took out his phone to take a picture as this could easily be used to embarrass the boy when he reached his teens.

"Hey buddy." Bucky said softly when he reached Nathan's bed and he lightly patted his back.

Nathan slowly started to stir. Once he realized exactly who it was that was waking him a smile broke on his face.

"You're back." Nathan said quietly as he yawned and slowly wrapped his arms around Bucky's neck. "Missed… you…"

"I missed you too buddy." Bucky wrapped his arms around the small boy in a hug. Nathan quickly snuggled in and Bucky embraced the warmth the boy brought with him. "You want to put your pants on properly Nathan?" Bucky asked.

Nathan nodded sleepily and Bucky realized he would be doing the work.

Once Bucky fixed Nathan's pants, he tucked the toddler under his blankets.

"Luv you…" Nathan said before he continued his sleep. The two simple sleepy sounding words had Bucky stop in his tracks.

"He does you know." Valerie said as she stopped in the doorway. "We both do."

"I love you both too." Bucky said still looking at the small boy. "So much."

"Good. I'm not letting you leave us." Valerie wrapped her arms around Bucky and he did the same to her.

"I'm not going anywhere." Bucky smiled a genuine smile. Amazingly to Bucky, he had found his place in the twenty-first century. He was not letting it go.

"Oh by the way… you know how you were considering getting a pet for Nathan?" Bucky then looked to Valerie.

"Yeah?"

"Don't get a Chihuahua."

Valerie looked up at Bucky curiously.

"Its best if you don't know."

"Okay…" Valerie looked at him strangely. "I was thinking a goldfish…"

"Get a goldfish. Much better."

* * *

**Next chapter: ****Natasha helps out.**


	22. Chapter 22Natasha Romanoff to the Rescue

22 Natasha Romanoff to the Rescue

**Hi once again! Everyone had a good week? Good. Anyhow... more story. Next chapter starts a series of events. Have fun with that. (Yes... that means bad things may happen.)**

**Thanks for the favorites and follows from: msroe00, CheshireCat394 and FangMichaelisS2!**

**Thanks for the reviews: JustAnotherFairy (Well, I do know soon they will not end so light. So I'm compensaiting when I can.), Sapphire Roz (Funny You Mention Deadpool...), Guest (A Pteradon would be cool. Tony and Alyssa might have to build it though... which could be dangerous), Person D (Alyssa makes the goldfish... I see a fire breathing goldfish...), Princess of Paris (I'm looking forward to 10 chapters too! But I'm still writing it.)  
**

**Anyway... I'll leave you to your reading... If I get over 5 reviews I will leave a special preview at the end of the next chapter.**

* * *

Clint needed something to do. He was bored out of his mind. Mind you it was too hot to do much.

"Greetings my friends!" Thor announced as he entered the mansion. "What is thy doing this day?"

"Nothing. At. All." Clint sighed.

"Guys, we're going snowboarding!" Tony decided as he entered the room.

"Why?" Clint asked the billionaire.

"What is this snowboarding?" Thor asked.

"There is no snow in May." Clint pointed out.

"Not true. We go up on a mountain where there is snow and we snowboard." Tony crossed his arms.

"I still don't know of the activity you are trying to convince of us of." Thor reminded the pair.

"Snowboarding is basically when you strap your feet to a board and go down a snowy mountain." Clint shrugged.

"And you Midgardians do this for fun?" Thor asked.

"Yes." Tony replied.

"I shall join in on this marvelous adventure!" Thor boomed.

Clint and Tony shrugged. What's the worst that could happen?

* * *

It was not long after the trio jumped out of a Stark Industries helicopter that disaster struck. They used the helicopter so they could get up high enough on the mountain for there to actually be snow. They jumped out just fine but none of them knew how to land.

Thor was overexcited and jumped first.

Tony then looked to Clint.

"Hey, do you know what your doing?" Tony asked.

"No… I thought you did…"

"I was hoping you would."

"What would make you think that?"

"Seemed like something you would know."

"If you didn't know how to snowboard, why would you suggest snowboarding?"

"It looked easy enough." Tony shrugged. Clint just stared at Tony.

"Anyway, your turn Feathers." Tony then pushed Clint out of the helicopter.

Tony knows he heard Clint yell out 'F *% you Stark' as he fell.

Then Tony jumped.

Thor had landed on his ass, Clint actually landed for two seconds before he fell onto his ass as well.

And Tony… landed face first.

"Is this how this activity works Stark?" Thor asked.

"Ow…" was Tony's only reply.

"Brilliant Stark. Just brilliant." Clint shook his head.

"Shut up bird brain." Tony said as he flipped himself onto his back.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Clint asked.

"Shall we call someone for assistance?" Thor suggested.

"I'll call Alyssa, she won't get mad. Just laugh at us." Tony shrugged.

* * *

Alyssa was in the middle of cleaning out her closet when she heard her phone ring.

"Hey dad. What's up?" Alyssa asked as she continued to search her closet.

"I... well Clint, Thor and me need your help."

"I'm a little busy at the moment." Alyssa replied as she found an unexpected item in her closet. The sight made her eyes fill with mischief.

"With what?" Tony asked.

"Pranking Steve." Alyssa replied simply.

"Noble cause, good work Alyssa. I'll leave you be." Tony then hung up.

* * *

"What did she say?" Thor asked after Tony hung up.

"She's not coming." Tony shook his head.

"What is she doing?" Clint asked.

"Pranking Capsicle."

"And she didn't invite me…" Clint muttered under his breath.

"Get over it birdy. Who do we call now?"

"… I'll call Natasha…"

* * *

Natasha was training when she heard her phone from afar.

"Hey Clint." Natasha answered.

"Nat I need your help." Clint asked.

"What did you do?" Natasha asked skeptically.

"We as in Tony, Thor and me are stranded on a mountainside."

"Why are you on a mountainside?"

"We were snowboarding."

"Clint you can't snowboard."

"I know."

"Then why would you go?"

"Tony started it."

"Clint, really?"

"Can you come please?"

"Fine. Text me your location."

* * *

Alyssa was just finishing up her 'prank' knowing Steve would be back from hanging with Sam and Bucky any minute. Then her phone rang.

"Natasha." Alyssa answered.

"Alyssa, I can't get a hold of Pepper and I need a helicopter. Think I could just use Stark's?"

"You are already in one aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Then why ask?"

"Apparently the pilot needs permission from a higher up to give me access to the past trip log."

"Hack it. I give permission. Now I got to go. Steve is about to get home and I plan on giving him a heart attack."

"Why and how?" Natasha asked curiously.

"Why? Because its fun. How? I found that Captain America costume you and Bobbi got me as a joke."

"And you're wearing it." Natasha said knowingly.

"Yeah. It fits and I don't look half bad actually. But the look on Steve's face will be priceless." Alyssa said as she heard the lock start to open on the front door. "And that's him. I'm going to let you go."

"Have fun Alyssa." Natasha laughs as she hangs up.

Alyssa places her phone on the counter and turns to face the door just as Steve enters.

"Hey Steve, how were…"

"Aly… what are you wearing and why?" Steve looks at Alyssa partly confused, partly curious and partly shocked beyond repair.

"Found it in the back of the closet." Alyssa shrugged.

"And you're wearing it because?"

"I wanted to see what you'd do." Alyssa said calmly.

"And it fits you?"

"Pretty good for a barely pregnant person huh?" Alyssa smiled as she looked down.

Steve nodded. "Are you going to change anytime soon?"

"Creeping you out that I am technically dressed like you?"

"Little bit."

"Yeah, I was thinking of changing. It's not the most comfortable thing to wear. How do you fight like this?"

"I don't. Mine is made for tactical and protective use. That is made for…"

"Looking good and showing off the assets. Which yours does too."

"Um… thanks?"

"Take the complement Steve. And can you help me find the zipper? I am not kidding I can't find it."

* * *

"You. Guys. Are. Idiots." Natasha said as she stopped her snowboard expertly.

"You can scold us later Romanoff. Just get us out of here." Tony rolled his eyes.

"What did you guys do anyway?" Natasha asked.

"Fell. And we can't get up." Clint sighed.

"Are you guys still strapped to the boards?"

"Well… yes." Thor replied.

"If you unattached your feet you can stand up." Natasha rolled her eyes.

"Of course. Right." Tony shrugged as he motioned to take the boots off.

"Do any of you actually know how to snowboard?" Natasha asked.

"Clint doesn't, I don't and Thor didn't even know what snowboarding was…" Tony answered.

Natasha groaned. "And you decided to grab a helicopter ride to the top of a mountain with snow and went snowboarding?"

"Yes, isn't that obvious?" Tony said.

"You are the stupidest genius I know." Natasha sighed. "Now, lets get you guys out of here."

"Sounds good to me." Clint responded as he was finally able to stand up.

"You guys are lucky you didn't injure yourselves too badly."

"We appeared to start off well. But were unable to accomplish our goal…" Thor sounded disappointed.

"Well next time you want to snowboard, invest in lessons. Stark where did you even get the equipment?"

"I'm Tony Stark. You think I can't get snowboarding equipment whenever I want?"

Clint just shrugged. Tony had a point.

* * *

"You guys are lucky Natasha saved your asses." Pepper looked at the three boys.

"They are lucky they didn't cause an avalanche." Natasha added.

"We are truly sorry for the trouble we have cause Miss Potts." Thor apologized.

"Its fine Thor. Its not your fault as you didn't know any better. Unlike the other two…" Pepper looked at Tony and Clint. The two males shrunk in their seats.

"What made you think any of this was a good idea?" Natasha asked accusingly.

"Well, it really didn't look hard…" Tony replied.

"Snowboarding is tricky to learn but easy to master. You should have expected to not know what you were doing on the first try." Natasha continued.

"You should have gotten the proper lessons. Not just jumped out of a plane." Pepper scolded.

"I'm sorry Pepper. I'm sorry Natasha. We were idiots." Clint gave in.

"Well, you're always an idiot. I usually don't mess up." Tony then said.

"Not helping Tony." Clint looked to the man clearly trying to throw him under the bus.

"Okay… I'm sorry. We should have gotten lessons so Romanoff didn't have to come and save our asses." Tony then gave in.

"Good. Now let's not repeat this again?" Pepper looked to Tony more than she did Clint.

"Right. Got it." Tony mock saluted. The two girls then walked away from the three boys.

"You guys ever been scuba diving?" Tony then asked Thor and Clint.

"TONY NO." Pepper yelled from the other room.

"Damn it."

* * *

**Next chapter: Fun chapter. Someone returns. But… PAY ATTENTION.**


End file.
